50 Shades of Booth and Brennan Challenge
by 50ShadesChallenge
Summary: A collection of fics, both sweet and slightly smutty, in celebration of Rynogeny's 50th Birthday.
1. Introduction

_**So, our friend Cindee (You know her as Rynogeny) is turning 50 today. And because she's so awesome, and doesn't act at all like I always thought a 50 year-old would act (Ignoring, of course, that I'm only 8 years younger than she is) we all thought she more than deserved her own collection of smutty/funny/sweet Booth and Brennan stories. Our "inspiration" was the 50 Shades of Grey book series, but that was really just a jumping-off point for the name of the challenge. We just needed a theme to tie them together besides "Cindee is completely awesome so we wanted to write her some cool stories"…which, admittedly, didn't really flow as titles go. And luckily for us, the woman loves some smutty B&B action so it worked out nicely.**_

_**In any case, since I hate long author's notes, the writers in this challenge were kind enough to put up with my prodding and prompting and egging them on in order to give Cindee the best birthday ever…and this series of fics is the result. So, we want you all to enjoy what we've done here in her honor and to Cindee especially…**_

_**Happy Birthday, my friend. I hope this makes your day because no one deserves it more.**_

_**~NatesMama**_

* * *

**Here are the original challenge guidelines:**

The 50 Shades of Booth and Brennan Challenge (For Rynogeny's Birthday)

First of all, thank you all for agreeing to join this little project. We know it sounds daunting, but hopefully we can get 50 one shots done for Cindee's 50th birthday on August 18th, and with the authors we have lined up here…we have complete faith. So, without further ado, here are the details:

*50 one shots, smut preferred but certainly not required.

*We will give you a list of prompts. You don't have to use one, but if you do let us know which one so we can make sure there are no repeats.

*There is no length requirement, even drabbles are welcome.

*If you'd like to try collaboration with another writer, feel free. You can also do more than one story, and we might need a few authors to do just that if we are short. Please let us know.

*All stories must be in by August 11th. We will set up a special profile to post them. We are also setting up a Fan Fiction account just for this project, where we would like to post all 50 fics at once, as one complete story. Of course, we assume most authors will be posting their fics at their own profiles, but we would like to have your permission to post them together. Please don't feel obligated, we will simply post links to the other chapters in the profile of the 50 Shades account.

Once again, thank you all so much for agreeing to do this. It means a lot that you all want to do something special for Cindee, and no one deserves it more.

*Each story should contain one, or all, of the following references:

*Cindee's name (or handle, Rynogeny)

*The number 50.

*The Indianapolis Colts

*"Silky Terrier"

*Fringe

*Esmerelda

*Prompts (Some Cindee's and some random):

*Missing scene after they went upstairs in The Don't in the Do

*Christening the mighty hut after they first moved in.

*The first time Brennan told Booth she loved him.

*Anything in the time lapse between Season 6 finale and Season 7 premiere.

*Angry Sex

*Birthday Sex (either one)

*Fast forward to when Christine is in school, how Brennan handles it.

*Booth taking Brennan to a hockey game and it turns her on.

*Office sex (either one)

*Office sex and they get caught mid-coitus.

*Cam and Brennan get drunk and compare "Boothy experiences"

*Joining the Mile High Club

*Firing range sex.

*Brennan is injured, which leads to either hilarious stoned Brennan or drugged-up sex.

*Booth explaining some obscure reality show to Brennan.

*Instead of killing Vincent, Broadsky misses but hits Brennan somewhere minor and non-life threatening.

*What if Brennan had changed her mind when Booth ran into the street and turned back instead of driving away?

*Kitchen sex

*What if Sweets hadn't been with them in Blizzard when they were trapped in the elevator?

*What if Pam hadn't shown up and Brennan had been able to finish the song? What happens when Booth takes her home later?

*Set in current canon, what if Brennan finds out that Booth threatened Ortiz to get the hit taken off?

*Washing machine sex.

*Reunion sex, set during any time in the series.


	2. Watching Her Sleep by dharmamonkey

**Watching Her Sleep**

**By:** dharmamonkey

**Rated: **M

**Disclaimer: **_Hart Hanson owns Bones. But people like me who play in his sandbox give you all those delicious little moments that Hart and friends leave out. In this case, AU fill-ins for that gap between Seasons 6 and 7 which left so many of us wondering about all the B&B goodness we missed. That's why you read fanfic_—_so you can get that goodness that HH, SN and company couldn't deliver._

* * *

_This piece is part of "Fifty Shades of Booth and Brennan" and is, as you'll soon see, set between 6x23 ("The Change in the Game") and 7x1 ("Memories in the Shallow Grave"). Huge shout-out to the incomparable _**CrayonClown **_who beta'd this piece._

* * *

Booth's eyes fluttered open and he squinted into the early morning sun, struggling for a few seconds to remember where he was. As he blinked away the haze of sleep and saw the sun's rays fracture across the surface of the water, his mind slowly reengaged and he remembered. Rubbing the crusty remnants of sleep from his eyes, he rolled over and smiled as his gaze fell on the form of his partner asleep in the bed next to him.

He felt the warmth surging through his chest as he shifted his hip and sat up, propping himself on his elbows as he looked admiringly at Brennan. She lay on her right side, her left arm resting on her sheet-draped hip while her right arm lay casually across the mattress, the fingers of her hand curled into a loose fist. Her dark auburn hair was messy and sleep-tousled, and Booth couldn't resist reaching out and carefully stroking one of its silky strands as it fanned across her pillow.

He pressed his lips together as he tried to contain his smile as she murmured in her sleep, her slender-lipped mouth moving slightly before stilling again as she drifted back to sleep. A soft, scarcely-audible snore passed from her lips, the corners of which Booth noted seemed curved with a faint smile as she lay there. _She's an angel, _he mused adoringly as he watched her slightly up-turned nose scrunch up at some imagined tickle, then relaxed again as the tiny creases vanished from her forehead and she settled again into a peaceful slumber.

Booth lay like that for a long time—how long, he couldn't be sure, mesmerized as he was by the beautiful form next to him—simply watching her, and listening to the sound of her soft breathing. He felt a curious tingling sensation prickle across his skin as his eyes skimmed down the edge of her square jaw along the soft curve of her smooth shoulders where her skin was dotted with tiny, faint freckles that had never disappeared after the seven months she spent under the unforgiving Indonesian sun. Those freckles marked her, he thought, just as the two of them were marked by the seven months they spent apart the year before, and the several months thereafter when everything between them seemed so irredeemably strained. Somehow they'd managed to come through the other side of it all, and one night, wracked by grief and shaken by the realization that they could have lost what they had before they ever really had it, they finally aside all of things that had kept them from being together and came together. That was nearly four months ago, and they'd woken up in the same bed every morning since the morning they first made love.

A smile moved Booth's lips as his gaze traced over the round edge of her shoulder and along the top of Brennan's upper arm, noting how the firmness had begun to yield to a certain softness as she moved into her second trimester. His eyes moved from the subtle swell of flesh above her elbow—one of his new favorite places that he loved but hesitated to tell her about lest he awaken her well-hidden insecurity about the way her body was changing—and down the side of her abdomen to where the curve of her hip disappeared under the white sateen sheet. Blinking away the faint tingle he felt in his fingertips at seeing the sheet draped over her hip, he brought his eyes along the line of her forearm, over her slender wrist to where her hand lay gently cupped over the slight swell of her belly, resting just above her navel.

Brennan murmured again and Booth sat up, propping his head on his hand as he watched her roll over, pulling the sheet over her shoulder as she snuggled into the soft mattress. She pursed her lips and made a humming sound in her throat, then her eyes fluttered open as she awakened to find her partner laying next to her with a wide, irrepressible smile on his face and a twinkle in his warm brown eyes.

She reached her hand up and rubbed her eyes with her knuckle, squeezed them shut and opened them again, blinking a couple of times before she opened her mouth to speak.

"How long have you been sitting there looking at me?" she asked.

Booth laughed. "I dunno," he said, his voice low and thick as his gaze fell briefly to the cleft between her breasts and snapped back to meet her cool gray eyes as she blinked away the haziness of slumber. "A little while now, I guess. You sleep well?"

"Hmmm," she replied noncommittally.

She narrowed her eyes as she saw the bright morning light reflecting off the rolling surf as it crashed onto the beach just a few feet away from the back porch of their rented condo. She stared at the undulating waves as they surged in and then receded again, pouting her lips as a woman walked along the foamy fringe of the waterline with a Silky Terrier. They'd met the woman, Cindee, and her dog—whose name, Esmerelda, seemed so ludicrous it had nearly caused Booth to spew warm coffee out of his nose when he heard it—the day before when they walked out onto the beach at dawn with their little mugs of _kopi luwak _coffee to watch the sun rise over the Atlantic.

"You look so beautiful when you're sleeping," he said, leaning over and placing a feather-light kiss on her forehead. Brennan furrowed her brow for a moment, then found herself smiling as she felt his lips brush against her temple. "It's true," he insisted as he leaned back against his pillow and smiled at her.

"You're so sentimental in the morning," she said, raising her head and leaned over to catch his lips with hers. They kissed, at first quickly and chastely, then her tongue slid between his lips, coaxing his lips to part—though, as he opened his mouth to accept her kiss, it became obvious he didn't need much coaxing in that regard—as she brought her hand up to palm his stubbled jaw and each savored the taste of the other.

"You love my sentimentality," he muttered between kisses before he snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her even closer to him so he could feel her breasts crushed gently against his chest as they kissed. "Admit it."

"Mmmm," she murmured back, dragging her fingertips down the side of his rough jaw before bringing her hand down to his neck.

Her lips pressed against his, grasping, clutching, as she pulled his tongue into her mouth. Brennan's hand cupped the side of his neck, her thumb skimming lightly over his bulging Adam's apple before bringing her whole hand to coast along the round, muscular curve of his shoulder. Her fingers fanned out over his deltoid muscle and traced along the outer edge of his acromion, then closed around his bicep muscle as he felt his skin get hotter every second she spent touching him.

"Mmmm," Booth replied, chuckling into her kiss just as she pulled away. He smiled as he leaned back into his pillow, watching her as she threw the sheet off of her, which tugged the sheet off his own hips. He rolled away a little, partly to give her room to get comfortable and also because he knew, after all these months, that she would quickly roll towards him to close the distance between them. It still amused him to wake up in the middle of the night with her legs tangled with his and, more often than not, with his body spooned against hers, with her round, silky bottom tucked into his groin as he rested his hand on her hip or, increasingly more often these days, on the slight swell of her pregnant belly. But what tickled him even more was when he woke up, spooned against her that way, but with her arm reached back and her hand cupped against his thigh, as if she didn't want him rolling away from her in the middle of the night. Though he would never have guessed it, and she would probably deny it if he told her, Temperance Brennan was a snuggler in bed. Or, at least when she was in bed with him, which he was quite sure would be for at least next forty or fifty years. That thought, along with the feel of her warm skin against his and the knowledge that, below her navel where his hand rested, lay their child, growing inside of her as a living testament to the love they shared between them, filled him with a joy he couldn't possibly describe.

Booth quickly blinked away those thoughts as he felt her roll towards him, her lips brushing against his once more as he felt her hand reach between his legs, surprising him as her slender fingers curled around his restive flesh. He arched his head back and sucked in a sharp breath between his teeth as she began to pump him at the same times she pressed her breasts against him, the firm points of her nipples dragging across his pectoral muscles as the combined sensations made his eyes roll back in his head.

"Easy, baby," he whispered as he brought his hand up and caressed her sleep-mussed hair, tucking a few of the more unruly strands behind her ear. Just watching her sleep and admiring her stunning form had made his flesh begin to stir, and it didn't take much to get him roused to full mast. "Ohhh...Jesus, woman...easy..."

"I want you," she crooned, slowing the speed of her ministrations as she felt him rapidly harden and thicken in her hand. After a few more gentle, yet firm tugs, she released him and rolled a couple of inches away from him again. She drew one of her legs up at a ninety-degree angle, opening herself up to him.

Booth pursed his lips to suppress a broad grin as he saw the way her auburn curls glistened in the warm light of the North Carolina morning. He rolled onto his side, propping his head on his hand, and he leaned in to kiss her.

"God, I love kissing you," he whispered as he moved in and pressed his lips to hers, parting his lips to welcome her eager tongue at the same moment he rolled his hips back and eased into her, forcing himself to keep his eyes open to watch her face as she opened up around him like a moist, dewy flower. Her cool gray eyes darkened, her pupils dilating as he stroked into her, and once he had seated himself all the way to the hilt inside of her, she broke their kiss and a soft, breathy sigh escaped her lips as her eyes closed. "I love you, Bones," he said as he drew his hips back. Rolling his hips forward again as he buried himself into her, he brought his lips to the space in front of her ear and whispered, "Always."

He wasn't sure how long they lay like that, bathed in the crisp yellow light of morning as he moved gently inside of her, the passage of time punctuated only by the rise and fall of her peaking moans and sighs as he varied his pace—steadily increasing the speed of his rolling strokes as he brought her to the edge and then, as he felt her begin to tighten around him and the sound of her sighs increase in pitch, he slowed down again, then at some point, he would pick up the pace again. After a couple of such turns, she began to grow impatient and clawed at his broad, tanned back with her fingernails, and Booth knew it was time to give her what he knew she wanted so desperately at that point. Reaching his arm around her waist to cradle her, he rolled onto his back, grinning up at her as she sat up, straddling him as she gazed down at him, her eyes bright and a lazy smile on her lips.

"Take it," he said in a low voice.

After almost four months, they no longer needed to exchange words between them when they were joined this way. They knew one another, and one another's bodies, so intimately that each one had an intuitive sense of what the other wanted and needed. He knew by the flushing of her cheeks and the way her chest and shoulders had pinkened, and the way she had begun to tighten and quiver around him, that she was close. He knew also that some days, she wanted him to get her there. Other times, such as this morning, she knew what she wanted and had no reticence about taking it for herself.

And so she did that sunny morning. She arched her back and rode him, taking him in with one stroke and pulling away with the next, and each rocking stroke followed quickly on the heels of the one before as she swallowed him up. Booth let her lead, but as he heard the changing cadence of her moans and sighs, he began to assert himself, knowing she was on the verge of a shattering release. He grabbed her fleshy hips and squeezed them with his hands, waiting for her to begin to stroke back over him so he could meet her halfway. The way she felt, enveloping him this way, he wanted to drown himself in her like this, every morning and every night for the rest of their lives. To make love. To be one.

He remembered talking to her about it years ago, unsure at the time whether she quite understood what he was trying to say.

"_Making love," he'd told her. "That's when two people become one."_

"_It is scientifically impossible for two objects to occupy the same space," she said._

"_Yeah, but what's important is we try," he'd replied. "And when we do it right, we get close."_

He looked down the long plane of his chest to see the place where their bodies met and nearly came undone at the sight of it, and as he looked up and saw her face, her mouth hanging open as her eyes lay gently shut, her forehead smooth as she leaned forward, her breasts swaying back and forth as she moved over him, he knew she understood.

"Ohhhhhh," she moaned, her eyes snapping open to meet his gaze as her body suddenly tensed up—her thighs closing around his, her hands pressing more firmly around his biceps and her moist inner folds tightening around him as he moved in and out of her—and then trembled, all of her focus fracturing into a fluttery wave as a long, breathy sigh sounded from deep in her throat.

Booth squeezed her hips again as he felt her quivering slowly fade, then he pressed his hips into the mattress and then jerked up into her—sending himself up into her as deeply as he could, once, twice and then a third time before he, too, broke, flooding her with his release as he murmured her name like a mantra.

"Bones...Bones...Bones...ohhh..."

They lay like that for a while—exactly how long, Booth couldn't be sure, and in the afterglow of their love, he couldn't be bothered to care. He held her there, on top of him, for a while, rubbing his hands up and down her back as they both coasted down from their peak, before she finally shot him a sheepish grin and rolled off of him, quickly taking her place, curled up against his side, her head resting on his chest as he stroked her hair with his long, thick fingers.

"Booth?" she asked, turning her head to meet his eyes.

"Yeah, Bones," he whispered, pressing a soft kiss to her sweat-damp forehead.

"Wrightsville Beach was a great idea," she said, drawing circles on his chest with her index finger.

"So," he said with a quiet laugh. "Are you willing to admit I was right about the babymoon?"

Brennan snickered and rolled her eyes playfully. "You just want to be right for once."

_I was right all along, _he thought with a scarcely-audible sigh. _About a lot of things_.

"Well, of course," he said.

"Well," she smirked. "Even a blind squirrel finds a nut once in a while."

"Umm," Booth laughed. "It's _acorn_, Bones," he corrected her. "Even a blind squirrel finds an _acorn _once in a while."

"Indeed," she said. "See? I'm willing to give you credit."

He just shook his head and laughed. Over forty or fifty years, he'd have time enough to find his share of acorns. The fact was, all he ever really wanted he had in his arms.

* * *

A/N: Happy birthday, Ryn! Hope this was worth the wait (and the merciless teasing I wrought on Twitter).


	3. The Same But Different some1tookmyname

**A/N: This is one of my entries into the "50 Shades of Booth" challenge for the lovely Rynogeny's 50****th**** birthday! The modified prompt boils down to "What if Broadsky hadn't shot Vincent, but shot at Brennan instead?" So this is my answer to that.**

**Happy Birthday, Friend! I hope you enjoy my gift. **

* * *

The Same, but Different by some1tookmyname

The window above them shattered, and before the first pieces of glass had rained upon them, Booth was laying on top of his partner, shielding her from the bullet that had ripped into the lab.

As soon as it was safe he rolled off her, completely frantic. "Bones! Are you hurt? Are you okay?"

She sat up slowly, as if cataloging her body, making sure everything was as it should be. "Yes. I think so."

Booth cupped the back of her head, his fingers burrowing in her hair. Then he moved them down the back of her neck and to her shoulders. His heart was beating wildly as he ran his hands down her back and swept the front of his partner with his eyes. "Are you sure? You weren't hit?"

"I'm sure." Her voice shook and her hands gripped his arms as he lowered his forehead to hers. "Do you think it was Broadsky?" Though squints and squinterns were gathering, they were solely focused on each other.

"I know it was." As much as he wanted to stay with her in that moment, there were things to be done. "I need to call this in."

"Of course." But she didn't let go.

Neither did he. "He was aiming for you." His whisper was raw and horrified.

Her nod was small, imperceptible, really, and he felt it, more than saw it, before Angela came swooping in.

"Oh my god! Are you guys all right?"

Booth pulled away from Brennan, stood, and retrieved his phone from his pocket before stalking off to call in a team to investigate, leaving his partner to answer her friend.

"We're okay, Ange."

"Someone shot at you, Brennan. Nothing about this is okay."

"He missed."

"So he's a bad shot. What if he tries again?"

Brennan looked toward her partner, who was talking to Hodgins. "Booth is going to catch him."

"I'm sure he will. But maybe in the mean time you should stay at our place. It's practically Fort Knox."

"I'll be fine."

"Brennan this is serious. You could have been killed."

"Hey," Hodgins came onto the platform. "Booth wants us all to move into an interior office. No windows."

"That's probably a good idea." Angela nodded.

"If Broadsky were going to shoot again, he'd have done it by now," Brennan protested, but when she saw the fury on Booth's face as he found the bullet lodged in a lab wall, she followed the rest of the team to the conference room.

**B&B**

An hour later Booth joined them in the safe room.

"Broadsky was on a crane, outside. He was long gone before anyone got there." He tossed an evidence bag onto the table. "Here's the shell."

"But why is he shooting at Dr. Brennan?" Cam asked.

"If I had to guess, it's because he blames me for the death of his 'partner' in all of this."

"Paula Ashwaldt," supplied Sweets. "You killed his partner, he aims for yours."

"Right." Booth's response was terse and the muscles in his neck tightened in anger. "But we're all working on this. That shot was meant for Bones, but the rest of you should stay safe, too."

The team was silent as they stood and filed past Booth and out of the room. Brennan was the only one he stopped.

"You're staying with me, tonight."

He watched her, the protest flashing across her eyes before she merely nodded her acceptance and brushed past him like the others.

He was thankful that, for whatever reason, she chose not to fight him this time.

**B&B**

Booth hadn't even let her go home to pack an overnight bag. Instead he handed her some of his clothes, instructed her to stay away from the windows and offered her the bed while he slept on the couch.

"I'll take the couch. I'll fit better. You need your rest so you can catch Broadsky tomorrow."

"That's very logical." Booth said, easing his own guilt for giving her the lumpy, uncomfortable couch. "I'll help you make the bed."

"I can make the bed, Booth."

"Okay." He was hesitant to leave her, and yet he wasn't sure what the alternative was. He went into his room. "Goodnight, Bones."

"Goodnight, Booth."

He snuck one last peek at her before he shut the door between them.

**B&B**

He tried for hours to sleep. He tossed and turned and the two times he dozed he was jerked awake by images of his partner dying as he desperately tried to stop her bleeding.

He couldn't live like this. And going after Broadsky…he couldn't die like this either. He swung his feet to the floor and padded over to his door, pulling it open.

He stopped for a moment. She looked peaceful, her hair fanned out across the pillow, one hand up near her face. He watched her breathe, a chill running through him as he realized how easily Broadsky could make the steady rise and fall of her chest stop forever. He stepped into his living room.

"Bones?" He whispered.

"What's wrong?" She shot bolt upright on the couch. "Did you hear something?"

"No."

"Are you alright?"

"No."

"What's wrong?" She asked again.

He took two steps and hesitated. "I just..."

She put her feet on the floor and made room for him to sit beside her and he realized this is how they did everything, right beside each other, and he didn't suppose this should be any different.

He could see her better now, her face highlighted by the dim light that filtered in from the street. She looked expectant, scared, and comforting all at once. He accepted her invitation and took his place next to her.

"Broadsky knows something you don't know."

"He does?"

"Yes. And...I'm not sure how he knows it or when he figured it out, but as soon as he did, he had the advantage over me."

"What does he know that I don't?"

"He threatened Parker."

"You told me that, Booth."

"Yeah, but this shot tonight? Guys like Broadsky? Guys like me? We don't miss. Not like that. It was a warning."

"I don't understand."

"He's threatening the people I love."

Realization and uncertainty took hold of her eyes in equal measure, but she masked them quickly. "Atta girl, right?" she smiled, her lips wobbling just a little, betraying her true question.

"No." He took her hand. "No. That's what he knows. He knows the best way to hurt me is to hurt you. I almost lost you today, Bones, you could have died, and as sick as that makes me the worst part is that if he hadn't meant to miss? You'd never have known why his target was you."

Her brain was always fast, but sometimes when it came to the heart she wasn't as quick. He wondered if she knew what he was saying and opened his mouth to explain when she cut him off.

"There is always one person you love the most." The words came out halting and soft, as if she was fearful of releasing them into the universe.

"Yeah." A sad smile crossed his face. "And tomorrow I have to end this thing with Broadsky. I have to stop him and I don't know how that's going to go or what that's going to mean, but I can't go into it without making sure you understand that no matter what else happens, you are that person to me. You are the one I love the most."

"Booth…"

"I don't expect you to know what to say right now. I don't want you to say anything right now. If nothing else, I've learned surprising you about these things doesn't work to my advantage. But I needed you to know, just in case I don't get another chance to tell you."

"It's going to be dangerous for you tomorrow," she said.

"Yeah."

"You could die, too."

He nodded. "Broadsky is good. One of the best. If that's his goal…it's a definite possibility."

"I…I don't…" her eyes filled with tears and her words were lost in a quiet sob.

"Hey, hey, hey. Don't forget, I'm good too, alright? Not _one_ of the best, _the_ best. If anyone can beat him it's me, okay? But I couldn't focus the way I need to without you knowing how I feel. It's important that no matter what, you know who and what you are to me."

"I know," she whispered.

"Good." He stood, wanting to give her time to process the things he'd told her. Even though he knew she probably wouldn't he said, "Go back to sleep, Bones. Tomorrow is going to be a long day."

He went back to his room, but found himself unable to completely close the door between them. Perhaps it was because there was nothing left to shut out. He'd laid everything on the table.

And now he felt more anxious that he had before. She wouldn't be the only one not sleeping. Had it been too much? Had he been wrong? Should he have kept it to himself? Would it be an unfair burden for her if something happened to him? What if she didn't feel the same, yet? What if she never got there? Was she still impervious? Did she dare shed the last of it?

He tossed and turned, unable to shake the thought that maybe he'd been wrong to tell her, yet equally unable to imagine not telling her. And it was too late to take it back; no way to undo it. It was out there now and he hoped he hadn't ruined everything they'd been building toward by letting Broadsky force his hand.

He'd almost decided he'd made a mistake when he saw a shadow in his doorway. He grabbed his gun and aimed it at the door.

"I'm…I'm sorry." Brennan's hands flew up in surrender.

"No, I'm sorry. Are you alright?"

"Yes."

"Do you want me to put the gun away?"

"Yes."

His heart beat pounded in his ears and he didn't know if it was adrenaline because of what had just happened or fear of what she might say. "What's wrong?" He asked, repeating her question to him from earlier in the night.

She crossed over to the bed, but stayed a step away from him. "I've been thinking and…I know, now, what I want to say to you."

"Bones, I told you, you don't have to say anything, okay?"

"By the same reasoning you gave me, I can't let you chase down Broadsky without knowing some things."

He took her hand and pulled her down beside him. "I'm listening," he said simply.

"I will always be afraid I'm not what you want."

"Bones—"

She held up her free hand. "Let me finish."

He nodded and let her continue.

"I also find that I believe you when you say that I _am_ what you want. I'm not impervious anymore and that means that if I agree to change what we are to each other right now, I risk losing everything we have."

He opened his mouth to speak, to tell her she would gain so much more than she would lose, but closed it again when he saw she wasn't finished.

"Conversely, what will happen if I don't take that chance? Will you tire of waiting for me? Will you give up?"

"No. I'm not going anywhere."

"But you can't say that. Not really. Even if it's not Broadsky, it could be someone or something else that prevents us from having a chance to find out what we can be."

He couldn't argue that.

"I cannot allow you to go after Broadsky without understanding that you are the person I love the most, as well."

"Yeah?" He was breathless and awed in the way one should be when handed a dream come true.

"Yes." She smiled the sweetest, most hesitant smile he'd ever seen. "And while I still don't know about 30 or 40 or 50 years, I find that I am ready to discover what comes next between us, now."

He smiled back at her. He felt dizzy, giddy and something else.

Whole.

He felt whole.

He pulled her to him and fell back onto the bed all at once, cradling her in his arms, her head squarely on his chest.

"I'm having a hard time believing we're finally here."

"In your bed?"

He laughed. "That too, but that's not what I meant."

She turned in his embrace so that she was almost completely on her stomach and propped herself up on her forearms, still leaning into him. "I knew what you meant." Her voice was soft, her words, sweet and her face oh-so close to his.

"Bones, I…I think this is going somewhere."

Her eyes clouded in confusion for a split second before he saw understanding dawn. "Why do you think this is going somewhere?"

"I don't know. I feel like I'm going to kiss—"

Her lips were on his before he could finish. His hand flew to her face, cupping her cheek as they briefly lay frozen in a moment they'd both wanted for so long.

It was a soft kiss, sweet, not reminiscent of the kiss that followed the same words seven years before.

But it meant everything.

She pulled away and seemed to search his eyes. "Do you still think this is going somewhere?" She teased lightly.

"Yes, but Bones, you take the lead, okay? We'll do this at your pace."

"Good. " She grinned wickedly and Booth knew he's underestimated her once again. Once she was in, once she'd made up her mind, she never had any fear. There was no reason for this to be any different.

She found his lips again and when he returned the kiss, her lips parted and suddenly sweet and gentle was gone, and seven years of longing took over. Lips and tongues frantically tasting, fingers tracing, hands roaming, moans mingling. They only broke apart when the need to breathe had to trump everything else.

He rolled her underneath him, his sweatshirt so big on her it gapped at the neck and he took that chance to nip and suck at her pulse point.

"Oh, God," she breathed out, her body responding automatically by arching toward him.

He pulled back and looked at her. Her lips were swollen and a red blush slashed across her fair cheeks.

But in her eyes he saw his own feelings reflected back like he was looking in a mirror.

She really did love him.

She brought her hand to his face, tracing his jaw line with one finger. "Booth," she said, her finger tracing its way to the collar of his shirt. "Take it off," she commanded softly, hooking her finger under the soft fabric at his neck and giving it a tug.

He was happy to oblige. He sat up, his knees on either side of hers, and pulled the offending t-shirt over his head.

She sat up, too, still pinned beneath him, and peppered small kisses on his chest, her fingers splayed upon his ribs and abs.

"Bones." He said his name for her with reverence and when she looked up at him, he lunged forward, kissing her hard, dropping them both back onto the mattress.

He couldn't get enough of her. He tore his lips from hers and moved down, pushing the bottom of the sweatshirt up and laying a trail of soft kisses on her stomach, just above her waistband.

Her hands flew to his head, her fingers weaving into his hair as she trembled beneath his mouth.

He moved up her body, licking and savoring her skin, pushing the shirt up as he went. His thumbs brushed the underside of her breasts, causing her to moan a breathy plea.

"Please." She crossed her arms and grabbed the shirt, yanking it over her head and tossing it to the floor.

Her breasts were full and perfect and as he weighed one, palming it and kneading it and cupping it in his hand, his mouth found the other, laving her taut pink bud with his tongue.

"God, you taste good." He murmured, his hot breath on her wet nipple causing it to tighten further. "I want to lick every inch of you."

She whimpered in reply and he ran his tongue to her other breast and began to suck and nip at it, a low, guttural sound tearing from his throat as her hips began to buck into him.

Her hands were exploring him, mapping the muscles she could reach as he bit down gently on her nipple than eased the sting with his tongue.

"Oh, god, Booth. I need you. Please…I…please…"

He captured her lips and she grabbed his ass, holding him against her as she ground against him.

"Jesus…Bones." The intensity of it all was overwhelming. He'd never, ever wanted anyone more than he wanted her. "I don't think I can wait anymore."

"Then don't. " She hooked her fingers around his waistbands and pushed down the sweatpants and his boxers all at once, freeing his erection. When she couldn't push them down any further, he took over, shedding them quickly. He made quick work of her panties, too, trailing his fingers down her legs as he removed them.

Every skin to skin contact was a spark and there was nothing left between them to keep them from igniting.

He felt a tug on his arm, a silent request and he brought his face up to hers, searching her eyes for what she needed.

"Everything will change," she whispered.

"No." He shook his head. "Just this. I've loved you all this time, Bones. Now I'm just allowed to prove it to you."

"Booth." She kissed him, soft and long and sweet and as he lined himself up with her center, his tip penetrating her slightly, his name became a free falling chant from her lips. "BoothBoothBoothBoothBooth."

He filled her completely, burying himself inside her as she welcomed him by lifting her hips to take him in.

"Oh, god!" She gasped. "Oh, that feels…" words left her, the feelings and emotions overwhelming her.

"Perfect," he said, as he began to move. "You are so perfect."

There wasn't any more talking then, just the sounds of two people coming together so deliciously that words escaped them.

Gasps and moans filled the air. He nipped at her breasts and collarbone then dropped his face into her neck as he pumped into her, just needing every part of him to be close to her. She clamped her thighs tight against him, gripping him with her hands, urging him on, matching him thrust for thrust.

He knew they were both about to fall when a low moan rang out into the air and he couldn't be sure if it was hers or his. Their pace was becoming frantic, desperate, the need for release, urgent.

"Oh! Yes!" She tipped into her spiral of bliss, pulling her with him as her core began to clench and pull around him.

"Bones!" He yelled for her as he came, shooting hot and hard inside of her as she began to quake beneath him.

It took a long time to catch their breath.

It took longer to find their voices.

But it wouldn't take them any more time to find their happiness.

Seven years was long enough.


	4. The Release in the Conversation by NM

A/N: Another short drabble, a little more sexy times in this one.

* * *

The Release in the Conversation by NatesMama

"Are you going to be gone much longer?" Brennan lay back against the pillows behind her and sighed. Booth had been attending a conference in Dallas for over a week and the strain of missing him was beginning to wear on both her and Christine.

Booth, for his part, physically ached to be home. Since their separation during the Pelant mess, he hated being apart from either of his girls for longer than a normal workday. He had tried everything, up to and including cash bribes to Hacker, to get out of this conference on FBI sharpshooter training, but being in the top five in every marksmanship category the Bureau kept track of wiped out any other argument he made. He returned Brennan's sigh and, unbeknownst to him, mimicked her position against his pillows. "Just another two days, Bones. Another day of training course classes and the banquet tomorrow night. Then I'll be home on Thursday afternoon."

"Do you require a ride home from the airport?" Brennan asked, settling deeper into the bed. She would never admit it aloud, but her favorite part of the night since he had been gone was Booth's soft, tired voice in her ear as he regaled her with his day's activities. Her preference would be to have him there physically, but since that was not possible she more than made the most of a less-than-ideal situation.

"Nah." Booth sighed, settling further back into his pillows. "I can take a cab. There's no need for you to leave work when I can just go right home. I can send your dad home early and Christine and I can make you dinner."

Brennan smiled to herself. "Booth, Christine is much too young to be assisting you-"

Her immediate and expected anthropological correction didn't catch him by surprise, but the rush of blood to his groin at her oh-so-Dr. Brennan tone of voice certainly did, and he didn't want to waste it.

"Bones."

Her innocent tone almost made him laugh. "Yes, Booth?"

"What are you wearing?"

His non sequitur surprised her into silence. She looked down at her sleep top and shorts and shrugged her shoulder. "Um…what I always wear. Unless we are going to engage in intercourse, in which case I am usually naked." His now-heavier breathing immediately caught her attention. "Booth…are you…aroused?"

With a sexy chuckle, Booth adjusted himself in his boxers. "Yeah, Bones. You could say that I am _aroused_."

"But…why? We were not discussing anything particularly sex-related-"

He continued speaking as if she hadn't said a word. "You know what I really love about going down on you, Bones?" Her shocked gasp only served to spur him on, his raging erection leading the way. "Your skin. Seriously. Sure, I love the way you taste and smell and the sounds you make…all kittenish and so damn sexy, but the thing that really gets me hard enough to pound steel? When I'm between your legs and the inside of your thigh brushes against my neck, just a whisper of a touch…oh, baby…your skin is so soft and it's like silk rubbing against me. It's one of the hottest things about you."

"Oh, Booth…" Brennan breathed. Her hand smoothed down her body of its own volition and her questing fingers brushed the very body part he was now extolling the virtues of in that breathy tone. "I love that, too." She swallowed at his groan, determined to continue even as her voice became shaky with want. "Especially when you haven't shaved before, and your whiskers scrape across my smooth skin…the contrast is incredible."

Booth gave up any pretense and yanked his boxers off, sending them flying. He gripped his cock with one hand, the other turning the phone to speaker and laying it next his head on the pillow. "We really doing this, Bones?"

Brennan pulled her own shorts off and ghosted a finger along her damp folds. "Oh God, yes." She shuddered as she let one finger rim her entrance softly and slowly. "Keep talking to me, Booth…please."

"Oh yeah…" He hissed between his teeth at a particularly tight slide of his fist against the head of his dick. "You know how much I love your breasts, right?"

"Yesss…" Brennan breathed in response. "You sometimes spend an inordinate amount of time on them."

"Mmmhmm. Because they're fucking gorgeous, Bones." He smiled predatorily at her quick inhale. He had discovered, quite by accident, that his oh-so-proper partner loved dirty talk in the bedroom. The second time they'd made love she had flipped them over and began riding him, dragging a particularly filthy curse word from him. He was going to apologize until he realized that the expletive had made her eyes change to a bright blue and her hips move even faster as she rode him with gusto. Ever since, Booth had made a point to throw in choice naughty words at just the right moment to get her motor running. "And you know what else I love? Your squinty talk. And not just the regular, everyday sciency words…the squinty sex talk, too." He inhaled sharply at a particularly tight slide of his fist against his cock. "Yeah, I might complain sometimes but when you say 'intercourse' instead of 'fuck'…or 'vaginal walls' instead of 'tight pussy', it makes me fucking crazy…."

Brennan laughed throatily. "I know, Booth." She exhaled deeply as she swiped her own finger against her throbbing clit, already feeling the tell-tale signs of her impending orgasm spurred on by Booth's panting and his soft curses in her ear.

"Tease." Booth gasped, his chuckle cut off by a sexy groan as he began to reach the end of his restraint. "Bones…oh, God, baby…I'm…"

"Me, too….yes, Booth….yes….yesyesyes…" She hissed through her clenched teeth, the orgasm washing over her sharply and making her practically sit straight up in bed. She slammed her thighs together around her hand; the last throbbing waves washing over her as she listened to Booth come on the other end of the line.

After a few moments, Booth's amused laugh cut through her sated reverie. "Damn, Bones. I don't know what it is…six years I held back, now I can't seem to keep my mind out of the gutter where you're concerned." He sighed contentedly, letting Brennan know that he wasn't at all upset by his lack of restraint.

"Angela says it's like opening floodgates. The water is everywhere and impossible to contain." Brennan sniffed, almost haughty. "I despise metaphor but it seems apt for our situation."

"Yeah." Booth chuffed out a laugh. "Flood gates. That works."

Brennan smiled and rolled to her side, cradling the phone against her face. "So I'll see you on Thursday?"

Booth sat up and grabbed his phone, taking it off speaker and unconsciously returning her bright grin. "Count on it, Bones."


	5. All The Paths We Walk Are Winding by JMH

**A/N: Happy Birthday, Rynogeny!**

**Thanks RositaLG and CinCin for brainstorming and beta.**

**Disclaimer: Nada.**

* * *

All The Paths We Walk Are Winding By JMHaughey

"_How do you regret one of the best nights of your entire life? You don't. You remember every word, every look. Even when it hurts, you still remember."_ - **Jenny Han**

Sweets watched Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth walk out of his office to get something to eat. He threw the now-worthless manuscript over his head and just sighed. He replayed the detailed conversation of their first case. He couldn't shake the feeling that something else happened. For years, he's observed these partners and he knew they never shared what they didn't want to. Since Sweets' psychological profile was incorrect (or rather, incomplete), he sat there contemplating what actually happened.

..::..

_Brennan turned around when she got in the cab and waved to Booth. Did she make the correct decision, to say no? From what she gathered, Booth was not used to woman turning him down. Yes, she was drawn to him. She found him pleasant to look at – especially the breadth of his shoulders and his strong jaw line. What's the harm in satisfying a biological urge? She tapped on the glass to alert the cab driver she wanted him to pull over. _

..::..

_Booth watched the cab pull away and he wanted to run after the cab again. He wanted to convince Brennan that he was worth the gamble. He put his head down in the rain and started on the journey home. He thought about turning back to the pool hall for a cheap thrill but that wouldn't satisfy the thirst of getting to know the anthropologist he just fired, in whatever way he could. _

..::..

Sweets hadn't moved from his chair, he was sorting through all possibilities. The dam broke. It broke in both of them that night – they just never confronted it. Booth endured the thrill of the chase but never reaped the benefits. He was not used to losing. Brennan didn't give herself to anyone. Alone, that is what she had. But there was something in Booth that she liked and could attach herself to.

Sweets knew that Brennan exhibited her admiration for someone by studying them. She learned their habits, traits and qualities, good and bad. She used this to better herself and try to solidify a relationship that way.

He knew that Booth would try and mold a person to fit all the criterion he was looking for. Sure, it could change based on past relationships or what he thought he might need at that moment.

Sweets knew that Booth and Brennan; in their own ways; they loved each other. He was sure of it. He knew that Booth wouldn't speak up because it would send his partner into a corner and that was not what he needed. Brennan would not say anything because she had no concrete proof to base her reason upon.

..::..

Sweets couldn't wrap his head around the fact that Booth and Brennan kissed. He envisioned the conversation in his head. He was so sure they omitted parts of the story. They must have. Unless, he was just trying to see what he wanted. No, it wasn't that.

Brennan calculated the distance the cab had traveled while estimating Booth's gait. Variables were put in the place because she didn't know where he lived but he couldn't have gone too far.

She saw him walking, head down in deep thought.

"Booth. . ." Brennan stated as she came face to face with him in the street.

He looked up and smiled. "I thought you were going home."

"That's precisely what I had envisioned myself doing."

"So, why are you here?"

"I have something to prove."

"Oh you do, huh? And what would that be?" Booth asked sarcastically.

"When you look over at me in the morning, you'll have no regrets."

"I already told you, Bones. You will have no regrets."

Brennan looked at Booth quizzically, "Will you?"

"I'll have that answer in the morning." And with that he grabbed her hand, walked with her in the rain and never looked back.

..::..

Everyone has some situation they wished had turned out differently. It could be matters of the the heart, in life or in work. Do you dwell on it or move on? If you dwell, does that mean you risk losing out on something else? Something better? Something worse? Turning back the clock requires magic and a clean slate. No one really forgets. The word regret should not be taken lightly. You should never be afraid to speak your mind. Instead of the word regret, just say the path less taken. Eventually, it leads you to the path you should be on.


	6. The Always in the I Love You by Laffers

**_Cindee's Prompt: Set in current canon, what if Brennan finds out that Booth threatened Ortiz to get the hit taken off?_**

* * *

The Always in the I Love You by Laffers18

Agent Phillips approached the door slowly, file clasped in her hands as she tried to contain her nerves. Being a rookie agent, she'd been tasked with the duty of delivering a message to one of their more experienced field agents and she was not looking forward to it. While she remained in the dark about the relevance of the message she had to deliver, she had been informed that it would not be to the other agents liking so she was apprehensive, to say the least. She was looking forward to a day when _she_ could pull rank and avoid these more unpleasant tasks.

As she approached she saw that the door was ajar, and she could just about make out part of a conversation taking place within the office.

"Now come on Bones, when have I ever led you wrong?" A husky male chuckle drifted out of the room, and Phillips could feel her heart rate quicken slightly as the pleasing sound hit her ears. "I promise you, you'll love it." Silence followed as his listened to his partner's response, whatever answer she gave making him smile. "And if you don't," his lowered his voice intimately, and Phillips could feel herself leaning forward to catch his next words. "I'm sure I can find some way to make it up to you."

Stood frozen by the door, Phillips could feel heat flooding her face and she knew, without a doubt, that her face would be slowly turning an unbecoming shade of red. _Great_, she thought with a grimace, _just the first impression I was hoping to make._

She allowed herself one more moment to wallow before she straightened her spine, and bridged the final gap between herself and the partially open door. _You're an FBI agent,_ she said to herself, mentally slapping herself up the back of her head, _get a grip_. She quickly tapped on the door, and the weight of her fist pushed it open a few more inches, allowing her a full view of the room and the man occupying it.

She was met with a small smile and a hand waving her into the office, and she moved into the room. As he finished his call she shuffled from foot to foot, clasping the file in her hands harder as she glanced around the room. A photo on the desk in front of her caught her attention, the grinning faces of a cute blond boy and an attractive brunette shining up at her. She shifted forward to get a closer look and noticed the infant cradled between the both of them. A small smile touched her lips at the image, before she continued her inventory of his office.

"You're still meeting me for lunch though?" At the affirmative answer he smiled. "Good," he paused as he listened to her response, "You're on your way now? Ok, don't bother coming up, I'll meet you downstairs. I may be a few minutes late. Looks like I need to handle something first," he smiled briefly at Phillips. "Yeah, ok. That's fine. See you soon," he paused briefly, and glanced at Phillips again to see how much attention she was paying. He could see that her attention had been captured by something just behind him, so he felt no compunction at his next words. A soft smile touched his lips, "love you too, Bones."

He hung up the phone and placed it on his desk before finally giving his full attention to the agent in front of him. His couldn't deny that his curiosity was piqued, both at why she was there in the first place, and what had her so fascinated behind him. He turned slightly in his chair, and followed her gaze. A grin broke when he realised what had her attention, and he swung back to her.

"Flyers fan, Agent…" Booth searched his memory banks, finally settling on a name, "Phillips, right?"

Phillips jumped at the sound of her name, and she clutched the file to her chest as she willed her heart rate to slow.

"No, Sir," her voice came out at a squeak unbefitting to an FBI agent, and she took a deep breath before continuing. "The Pens." She breathed a sigh of relief as she sounded much more like herself, and she managed a small smile. Her smile dimmed slightly, however, when she noticed that the agent opposite her was no longer grinning.

"The Pens? And that pathetic excuse for a human being 'Cindy'?"

"Yes sir." She agreed. "Although," she began slowly, unable to let his insult pass even if it was the smart thing to do. "I've never heard of anyone called Cindy. I do, however, know of a Sidney Crosby." At the long stare being sent her way she swallowed, pausing for a moment before forging on. "Youngest player ever to score a 100 points in one season. 2007 saw him become the youngest team captain in NHL history. Then obviously you have 2009, when he became the youngest NHL captain to lift the Stanley Cup."

Silence followed her words, and she could feel herself fidgeting under his gaze. They continued to watch each other in silence for a long moment, before a grin broke out over Agent Booth's face.

"You know your stuff." He said with a smile, and Phillips allowed herself one sigh of relief. "I like it. The Pens still suck though, and Cindy," his grin widened, "still needs to learn how to take a hit without sobbing like a baby. Now," he sobered slightly, though a small smile was still on his face. Phillips knew what he was going to ask, and she clutched the file harder, "what can I do for you?"

"I have a message for you from Agent Burns, sir." She loosened her grip on the file she held, and opened it slightly. "He wanted to let you know that a," Phillips glanced down at the now open file in her hand, "Roberto Ortiz was bought in about half an hour ago for questioning. Well," she corrected, "it's probably more like 40 minutes ago now."

Any remnants of a smile on Booth's face left, and he sat up straighter.

"Ortiz?"

"Yes sir."

"Well…it's been a while." Booth said to himself, his voice low as he thought back to their previous meetings.

"Sorry sir?"

Booth glanced back at the other Agent, having temporarily forgotten that he had an audience.

"What's he in for this time?" he asked, choosing to ignore the question.

"He is a, and I quote, 'person of interest in relation to multiple homicides'."

"Code for, 'we know he's guilty but have no evidence.' Some things never change." He added darkly, his frustration almost palpable. He'd had more conversations then he cared to remember about this particular matter, and the lack of any kind of progress never failed to sour his mood. "Well, thanks for letting me know. Just call up when he's released, and keep me in the loop, okay?"

"That's the thing, sir. They've got nothing to hold him with, and Agent Burns wanted to let you know because he's just about to be released, and he wasn't sure if you wanted to have a word or two with him again?"

"He's about to be released?" Booth shot to his feet.

"Yes, sir." She watched him for a moment longer, taking in his agitation before finally asking the question that was on the tip of her tongue. "Um, is everything okay Agent Booth?"

"My partner is on her way in." Booth spoke quickly, barely sparing a glance at the other agent as he burst into action. He grabbed his jacket and phone, holstered his gun and headed for the door. "And the last time those two were in the same building, she kicked his ass and he took a hit out on her."

Phillips eyes widened. "Want me to alert security?"

"Nah." He spared her one final look, and Phillips felt herself go cold at the hard smile that crossed his face. "I've got it covered."

B&B

Temperance Brennan pressed the button for the elevator of the Hoover, her foot tapping impatiently as she waited for it to arrive. While she knew she was supposed to be waiting for Booth, patience had never been her virtue and after two minutes of sitting idly she'd had to move. It didn't hurt that, by making her way to Booth herself, she could avoid the stares of the agents coming in and out of the building.

She may have been home for almost six months, but that didn't mean people had forgotten the three months in which she had been absent. It didn't mean they'd forgiven them either. She'd found herself the subject of more cold stares than she'd care to remember, and even as she forced herself to ignore them it didn't stop the small stab of hurt from hitting her chest each time. agents she had previously had cordial, even somewhat friendly relationships with would barely look at her, and while she understood the why of it she couldn't help but wonder when it would stop. Or if it would.

Even Booth had been unable to shield her from the full brunt of her ostracism, although he had tried. Quiet words here, not so quiet words there. All he had succeeded in doing was making people force a smile when he was in her presence, and ignore her if she was lucky on the rare times she was alone in their building. Every time a familiar face looked the other way, she could only be grateful that Booth was more forgiving of her then his fellow agents.

While her first few weeks (few months, if she were truly being honest with herself) back were difficult, for both of them, they'd finally reached a place where they were almost 'them' again. Four months after she had arrived home they'd finally been given the okay to work together again, and it was the catalyst they needed to truly get their relationship back on track. There was still the occasional moment when a thoughtless comment from Brennan would lead Booth to get that far away, lost look in his eyes as he remembered a darker period in their lives, but those times were few and far between now and even so, Brennan was there to sooth the wound.

The arrival of the elevator interrupted her musings, and she shook off all thoughts of the past as the doors opened. After one glance inside she moved to the left, allowing the two men inside to exit. She paid them no heed until she went to enter the elevator, pausing as a figure in front of her prevented forward movement. She finally glanced up, looking at a man who was gazing at her with an unnerving expression.

She stared at him blankly for a moment, until a small spark of recognition struck her. She observed him silently, cataloguing the differences. A fair few years older, hair thinning and turning grey, another tattoo or two, but…yes, it was definitely him. So much so that Brennan was almost disappointed in the time it had taken to name him. Ortiz.

"Miss me, querida?" He smirked at her, his voice full of a cocky self-assurance even as his eyes darted quickly around the room.

Brennan watched him curiously, intrigued by the contrasts in his behaviour. All smug arrogance on one hand, and yet a nervy undertone as he glanced around them. She turned her head herself to look behind her, and she saw only the Agent that must have accompanied him stood a few feet away, filling out the final few forms to facilitate the release of the man with her. Nothing to warrant Ortiz's nerves.

She glanced back at him, and shrugged lightly.

"People like you, who lead the life you do…" she shrugged again, leaving her words hanging between them before she continued, "I assumed you were dead."

Brennan watched him closely as the smirk on his face died to be replaced with a cold smile. His eye narrowed and his fists clenched, causing her to brace herself. She didn't think he was stupid enough to try anything with agents so close, but she readied herself just in case.

"Stood here all alone, como una niña perdida. Maybe you need me to keep you company, no?" He took a small step forward, cutting the space between them in half. Brennan held her ground, refusing him the satisfaction of seeing her retreat. "We can go somewhere real quiet, mami, and you can finally get to know what a real man feels like."

"You seem to be under the illusion that you can intimidate me. Is your memory so poor that you've forgotten that I'm not afraid of you?" She asked, taking her own small step toward him. "I wasn't then and I'm not now. I've met people like you, and I've dealt with people worse than you."

Any pretence of a smile left Ortiz's face, and he bridged the final gap between them until they were a hair's breadth from each other.

"Try it," Brennan goaded, "I remember how this ended last time around. Do you?"

He opened his mouth to answer, but before he could utter any response he found himself with a hand around his throat and his back to a wall.

"Booth!"

Brennan watched in disbelief as her partner ignored her, removing his hand only to place his arm across the other mans windpipe.

"What did I tell you, hmmmm?" Booth asked, shifting his arm higher. He was eerily calm, no inflection in his voice as he restrained Ortez. "Now, if I was in a forgiving mood I could let you get away with forgetting our first little chat. But our second?" He pulled Ortiz forward before shoving him back against the wall. "Our third?" He loosened his grip slightly, allowing the other man a second of breathing room. "We're okay here, thanks." He didn't even glance away, and it was only then that Brennan noticed the other agents that had gathered around them. Whether to help or hinder Booth she didn't know, but one word from him and they dispersed.

"Booth," she tried once again, unsure of exactly what he was referring to but willing to forgo her understanding for a moment, to ensure he didn't do anything he would regret…or anything he wouldn't.

"One moment Bones," he remained focused on the man fighting for breath in his hands. "Now, let me try this one final time. You don't touch her. You don't talk to her. You don't even look at her. If I so much as believe you have _thought_ about her, you will live to regret it. Capiche?" At the jerky nod he released his grip, and allowed one small step back, never removing his gaze from Ortiz's fearful one. He shifted his head slightly, calling out to an agent behind them. "Agent Mills?"

Brennan watched as the agent moved quickly towards them, and she recognised him as the man who had originally been escorting Ortiz.

"Get him out of here." Booth forcibly moved Ortiz toward the other Agent. He watched as he was led away before finally turning back to Brennan, noting the concerned look she was giving him, but refusing to address it. Now was neither the time nor the place. "We're having lunch at home today Bones," was all he said, presenting it as a statement rather than the usual question.

Brennan thought about arguing for a moment, wanting answers to the questions running through her head, but one long look at him was enough to make her change her mind. His jaw was clenched, his gaze intense and she could see anger bubbling just underneath the service. He looked like a man on the edge, and Brennan understood that now wasn't the time to argue. Instead, she took one of his fisted hands in hers and rubbed her thumb over his hand soothingly.

"Okay," she uttered softly.

He didn't answer and for a moment Brennan thought he hadn't heard her, but then she felt him shift. He opened his hand and turned his hand quickly, gripping her hand tightly in his.

She nodded once more again, never faltering in stroking his hand gently.

"Okay."

B&B

Their drive home passed in silence, Booth staring straight ahead as he drove while Brennan shot him concerned glances every few minutes. He could feel her gaze on him, and he while he wanted to reassure her, he couldn't force the words past his lips. He knew he was overreacting, but he couldn't shake the image of Ortiz crowding against his partner. Every time it ran through his head he felt a mixture of dread and anger so intense it almost made him shake, and he knew he couldn't face Brennan until he'd regained some semblance of control.

When they arrived home Booth left the car and headed toward the house, conscious of Brennan following close behind. He could sense her anxiety, and he knew as soon as they were through the door that the questions would start. He wasn't ready, but he knew he could only expect her to hold off for so long before her need for the truth would override all else.

Brennan followed Booth into the house, torn between concern and her desire to understand exactly what had happened. She knew there was a lot more to the confrontation between Booth and Ortiz than she had understood, and it had taken all of her will power to stem the flow of questions on the drive over. She had understood that Booth had needed the moments to himself, but that hadn't made it any easier.

She turned back to face Booth, preparing herself to begin the conversation that she knew he wouldn't start, but before she could utter one word she found herself wrapped in a pair of strong arms, her face pressed closely to his chest. She returned the embrace, hugging him tightly, surprised to feel a small shudder make its way through him. She hugged tighter, her concern mounting as he held her close.

He eventually pulled back, cupping one cheek in his hand and his kissed her gently. He kept it light, loving, taking reassurance from the fact that she was here, in his arms. Brennan felt some of the tension leave his boy, and she could only marvel at the fact that she had the power to sooth this powerful man.

After one final kiss Booth moved until his head was resting on her shoulder, turning his face into her neck.

"Booth?"

"I know, Bones." He forced himself to move, depriving himself of the comfort of her body as he stepped back. He grabbed her hand and led her to their living room, stepping over the toys strewn across the floor before pulling her down onto the sofa.

Brennan glanced at the floor and let herself be momentarily distracted.

"You told me you'd put her toys away." She tried to keep her voice light, but Booth could hear the censure in her tone.

He shrugged lightly, a sheepish smile gracing his face.

"I did," at the look thrown his way he felt his smile widen, "Well, I would have by the time you got home."

Brennan made a noncommittal sound, attempting to keep up the façade of disapproval even as the sight of his smile filled her with relief. Silence fell between them, but unlike the car journey this was a lot more comfortable, none of the previous tension present.

"I'm assuming you remember the case we closed involving Ortiz? Back when we first started working together?"

Brennan jumped at his sudden question. She hadn't expected him to begin the conversation, and she couldn't hide her surprise at both his initiation of the discussion and the manner in which he did so. But, if he needed to talk about a case from eight years ago she would let him. Even if she didn't yet understand his reasoning.

"Yes. Maria and Augustine Duarte."

Booth's eyes widened at her immediate response, before a soft smile flitted over his face. Eight years, and she still remembers their names. And people say she's cold?

"Yeah," he agreed softly, "and I guess you also remember that I was late to their funeral."

"Yes," she responds immediately, frowning slightly, "I was very annoyed with you."

"I remember. For a second I thought you were going to hit me. Or attempt to, anyway." He shot her a half hearted grin, glad to see she returned it.

"It crossed my mind," she admitted, "but you said it was important." The last is said as a matter of fact; even at the beginning she had trusted him enough to know that he wouldn't lie. Not about something so important.

"It was, Bones. Very important," he took a deep breath, unsure how exactly she would respond to his confession. "Ortiz," he paused, unsure how to continue, "well, Ortiz…he took a hit out on you." He watched Brennan closely, looking for any sign of a reaction. When she remained still and silent he forced himself to continue. "And, because you were, and are, my partner, it was my duty to make sure that he saw the…error of his ways, so to speak."

Brennan watched him impassively as her mind raced. She said nothing for a moment before asking the one question at the fore front of his mind.

"What did you do to him?"

"Nothing, not really." She sent him a long look, and Booth sighed. "I may have forced my gun down his throat while explaining exactly what would happen to him if any harm came to you." He sent her a hard look of his own, the lack of apology in his gaze not surprising Brennan in the least. "You're my partner." He said simply.

Brennan held his gaze, the emotions in her clamouring for some kind of relief. Anger, annoyance, pride, relief, thanks, love….all fighting within her for dominance. She strove to ignore them for as long as possible, instead focusing on drawing all information from Booth. While she had many questions, all demanding an answer, what she had heard so far didn't completely explain all she had seen.

"While you were…restraining him," Booth sent her an arched look at her description of his actions, but made no further comment, "you said that you had spoken to him more than once. Explain please."

"I made it clear a long time ago that anytime he was brought into the building, I was to be notified. Regardless of the reason. And on a few of those occasions, I may have reiterated our previous discussion. With a few amendments." He expected some kind of response from her, and when it became clear that none were forthcoming he dragged a tired hand through his hair. "Look Bones, I stand by what I did then, and by what I've done since. You're my partner. Whatever else may have been happening between us, you were my partner and it was my job to protect you." The intensity in his voice shocked them both, and Brennan moved without thought, shifting closer so that they were in touching distance. "I may not have always been successful, but this I could do for you."

It took a moment for Brennan to truly understand what he meant, but when she did her heart ached. Pelant. After all this time, it still had the ability to wound. She wasted no more time, and closed the remaining distance between them until she had almost crawled into his lap. Booth held it together for a moment before he broke.

"I thought I'd lost you once," he wrapped his arms around her, allowing no distance between them as he held her tight, "and seeing him there, so close to you, I just…" he shuddered once, his emotions getting the better of him as he struggled to continue.

Brennan pulled back from him, forced to use more strength than usual as he refused to let her go. Eventually he let her move back, and she reached out to turn his face up to hers. She kissed him once, softly on the cheek.

"Thank you, Booth." She ignored the confusion in his eyes at her words, instead kissing him again, this time on his other cheek. "For protecting me." She cupped his face in her hands and leant forward, laying another kiss on him. This time she touched her lips to his, lingering for a moment for pulling back. "For loving me then." She saw a flicker of realisation on his face, and the relief that came with it. She leant forward again, and this time he met her halfway, their mouths coming together with a familiar ease.

She tried to keep it light but Booth had other plans, deepening the kiss. Tongues tangled and hands grasped, as the need to be closer overcame them both. When they next broke apart, gasping for breath, Brennan found herself lying on the couch with her partner looking down on her. She cupped his face in her hands once more, and finished her previous thought.

"And for loving me now."

For a moment Booth didn't follow, but after a moment the fog cleared enough for him to think straight. When understanding dawned he smiled, closing the gap until they were a hairs breath away.

"Always, Bones." This time is was Brennan's turn to be confused, and Booth smile widened. "For loving you always."


	7. Welcome to the Club by SueK

**Welcome to the Club by SueK**

**The best way to keep a secret? Keep it to yourself. Second best? Tell one other person - if you must. There is no third best. Leroy Jethro Gibbs Rule #4**

With apologies to Jane Austen: "It is a truth universally acknowledged that women are most prone to gossip." Angela Montenegro Hodgins had raised gossip from a pastime to an art form. She, modestly, considered herself a master of innuendo. A connoisseur of the slip of the tongue. A specialist in reading between the lines. She felt it was only fair that she spread the fruits of her labor to those who did not posses her abilities.

It all started when Dr. Brennan told Angela that she and Booth had "hooked up" (Angela's phrase. Brennan was much more circumspect). Although Angela was anxious to hear a blow by blow (mind the gutter, people) description of events, since Brennan was busy trying to keep Booth from being shot by Broadsky, rather than vice versa, the specifics would have to wait. To Brennan's credit, she had counted on Angela's discretion. You'd think that after all these years, and her being a genius, Brennan would know better.

As confident as Angela was in her abilities, she was a rank amateur compared to the members of the "When Will They Club". This was an elite group with information sources that rivaled the CIA. The sole purpose was to ascertain the exact date that Booth and Brennan would finally consummate their relationship. It seemed to be a good use of their assets.

Both Booth and Brennan had spent the last 50 days in a state of bliss. Not only was the sex outstanding, both had excellent stamina. Booth was far more inventive than Brennan had imagined (please insert own fantasy here). Additionally, the secrecy added an additional element of excitement. Booth was watching a preseason football game; the Indianapolis Colts vs the Philadelphia Eagles when Bones broke the news that she was "with child". Booth was overjoyed. Then reality set in."

"Bones, there can be no more sneaking around. We have to tell people that we are 'together'."

"I thought we were being 'discrete' not 'sneaky'. Besides, I though what was between us was just ours."

"It won't be once you start to show. That will eventually happen."

"Of course I know that. I am, after all, a scientist and well versed in human biology and physiology."

"At least I have to tell Hacker. It would be better that way than him finding out from someone else."

"But Booth, what if…."

"We'll deal with the 'what ifs' when we come to them."

Esmerelda, Hacker's secretary, announced: "Agent Booth here to see you, Director."

"Send him in. Hello Booth. What's up?"

"Director Hacker, I need to speak to you about FBI policy."

"What is it now Booth? You want to carry a non-regulation side arm? No more suits at the office? Casual Friday?"

"No, nothing like that. Its about fraternization between employees and consultants."

"Don't tell me. Cindee in steno pool has finally caught your eye. It took you long enough. She has been sending out signals for months."

"No, it isn't…what? Cindee? That cute little blonde with the big…"

"Yes, that's the one."

"No, it's not about her. It's about Dr. Brennan."

"What now Booth? I thought you two were finally past all the bickering. Don't tell me she wants to work with someone else."

"No sir, it's not that. Quite the opposite. I want to tell you that Dr. Brennan and I are involved, romantically."

Hacker gave him a look that even Booth, with all his experience reading people, could not quite interpret. Finally, with a slight sigh, Hacker responded.

"Agent Booth, you are a very valuable agent and I usually find that you are accurate with your assessment of situations. However, in this case you are mistaken."

"Mistaken? How could I be wrong about this? Perhaps I didn't not explain this very well. Dr. Brennan and I are sleeping together; doing the nasty, having sex, boom chicka wow-ing, badda bing badda booming. Not only that but she is pregnant and I'm the father. Is that clear enough?"

"Booth, listen to me very carefully. You and Dr. Brennan are not, as you call it, 'involved'. Because, if you were, I would have to make a decision and I don't want to do that. So, as far as I am concerned, you are mistaken. Do you understand?"

Booth just stared at Hacker for a few seconds before the light bulb lit up. "Yes sir, I get it. Thank you."

"No problem, Booth. Was there anything else?"

"No, that was it." Booth turned to leave. Just before he reached the door, Hacker called out.

"Booth, one more thing."

"Yes sir?"

"Congratulations."

They met over drinks in the leader's office. "I've missed our monthly meetings", said Cam.

"Yeah, that and the Scotch", replied Sweets.

"Well before we officially dissolve the 'When Will They' club, I have an announcement to make", responded Hacker.

The three of them had been meeting since before the departure of Hannah, the "Pretty Blond Distraction" as Sweets called her. Cam had not been so gracious. She named her "Fig Tree Floozy". Their last meeting had been six weeks ago and Sweets had won the "Name the Date" pool. Angela had not been the source of the information. Hacker had informed the others before Brennan had even told Angela. The fact that he had bugged both Booth's and Brennan's apartments had helped.

"What's the big announcement?" asked Cam, pouring herself another drink.

Hacker puffed up like a robin in a rainstorm. "It seems there will soon be a little Booth or Brennan. I figure about 8 months from now. Anyone care to bet on the date?"

"No way", said Sweets. You'll probably wire her Obstetrician's office."

"Already on it", replied Hacker.


	8. Making It Better by some1tookmyname

**Happy Birthday, Cindee!**

* * *

Making It Better by some1tookmyname

Brennan found Booth sitting at the kitchen table staring dejectedly at his laptop screen around one in the morning.

"Hey." She yawned.

"What are you doing up, Bones?"

"Christine needed changing." She cocked her head to the side. "Are you alright?"

"I'm trying to be."

"Has something happened?"

"Yeah," he snorted. "Yeah, something has happened."

"What's wrong, Booth?" She felt nervous; something was clearly upsetting him. "Is Parker alright?"

"It's not Parker."

She felt a chill of dread course through her. "Pops?" She whispered.

"Jared," he said with disgust.

"Jared?"

"I got an email from Padme."

"What's wrong?"

"_Dear Seeley,_" he read from the screen. "_I'm sorry to drop this on you, but there is no one else. I have tried everything without success. As you know, Jared can't seem to stay sober. We've tried numerous programs, interventions, facilities…nothing has worked. Last week I issued him an ultimatum: get help or I would leave. Today he left me no choice but to move out._"

"Oh, Booth," Brennan sighed.

"_I can't help him anymore. I can't live this life anymore, no matter how much I love him. I couldn't get through to him. The alcohol has won. I tell you this not because I think you can help him, but because I know eventually he will need you. And when he does, I hope you can find it within you to give him the help that he needs. He loves you Seeley. My love wasn't enough. Maybe, when he's ready, the love of his brother will be. I'm sorry. Padme"_

"This is what, the fifth time?"

"It feels like the fiftieth." Booth wiped his hand over his face. "I don't want to help him, Bones. I'm so pissed off at him right now, I can't even think about helping him."

"I understand."

"I mean, I know it's an addiction. I know what that's like, to have to beat back something like that. I know that it's hard and I know that he's sick but I'm just angry. And if that makes me a terrible person, so be it."

"It doesn't."

"I couldn't save him when we were kids. I tried, you know? I tried to shield him from my dad and instead Jared became my dad."

"You did the very best you could for him. You always have. Even when it hurt you, he came first."

"I failed him."

She crossed to where he sat and straddled his lap, tipping his chin up to look her in the eye. "No, you did not. Your father might have, but you didn't."

"You really believe that?"

"Absolutely," she answered firmly. "And you should, too."

He gave her a small smile. "Thanks, Bones."

"Of course." She leaned down to give him a quick kiss and went to stand, but was held down by his hands on her thighs.

"Bones…"

She recognized his tone.

He needed more.

He needed her.

Brennan took his face in her hands and kissed him hard, trying to convey how much she believed he was a good man.

When she pulled back to look at him, his eyes were black with desire and everything she was going to say disappeared.

She kissed him again and his tongue begged for immediate access. She granted it and everything was instantly frantic, lips and tongues and teeth tasting and nipping and scraping.

His hands moved to the back of her head, tugging gently on her hair and she dropped her head back to give him access. He rained kisses down the pale column of her throat as his hands traveled to cup her breasts over top of the thin t-shirt she was wearing.

She moaned as his thumbs ran across her nipples and while the friction of the cotton between his hands and her body was delicious, she wanted more. She grabbed the bottom of her shirt and pulled up, exposing her breasts. Before she had the shirt over her head he had taken one taut nipple in his mouth, sucking and laving as he began to rock up from underneath her, already hard.

"Let me fuck you." She whispered into his ear, dropping the shirt on the floor. "I can make you feel better."

"So good, Bones," he murmured, as he moved to the other nipple. "You're so good to me."

"We're good together," she corrected breathlessly as she lifted slightly and reached in to free him from his boxer shorts. "Rip them and get inside me," she ordered.

He didn't need to be told twice. He yanked her panties to the side, the flimsy fabric tearing easily in his strong fingers. "Ride me, Bones."

She sank onto him, sheathing him completely.

"Oh, fuck, yeah," Booth growled as she began to swivel her core in primal motion.

"Mmmm. So hard for me." She began a slow rotation of her hips. "Is this how you want it?" She asked, bossy and breathless, knowing what his answer would be.

"Faster."

She began to roll her hips now. "Like this? Tell me," she commanded.

"Yes. Don't stop. Don't stop." His hands held her hips and he buried his face in her breasts.

She clutched his shoulders, leaving tiny, half- moon indentations in his skin and began to move faster, more up and down,now, than swiveling. "You like this, Booth? Is this how I'll make you come?"

He growled, turning his head and nipping at her breast. "Yes. Oh, God, Baby! "

"I'm close already, Booth. That's what you do to me. So big and hard and you fill me perfectly. We fit just right and it feels amazing every time, doesn't it?" She struggled to keep control, but she was skating close to the edge. "Let go for me, Booth. Scream my name while you come inside me."

"So close…" he was bucking up hard, slamming up into her as she came down onto him.

She had to let go of Booth and grab the back of the wooden chair for support, a low keening sound emitting from her throat. "Booth! I'm…"

"Right THERE!" He roared, as her breasts arched towards his face and her head dropped back in pure ecstasy. He exploded inside of her, holding her still on top of him as she trembled and he emptied.

She let go of the chair and wrapped her arms around him, her fingers drawing small circles on his back, while the other hand tunneled in his hair.

He held on to her, too, his cheek on her breast, small kisses of appreciation dropping from his lips.

"Thank you," he whispered.

"You're a good man, Booth. Jared is his own person. You can't fight his battles for him and you aren't responsible for him."

He disentangled himself from her arms and met her gaze with a twinkle in his eyes. "And you prove this by screwing me at the kitchen table?"

"Yes. Because if I thought you were anything less than good and honorable, I wouldn't be with you."

His expression became one of adoration and awe. "I love you."

"And I love you." She stood, her legs a bit rubbery, and his large hand shot out to steady her at her waist. "Let's go to bed," she suggested, weaving her fingers through his as she climbed off him.

She gathered her clothes off the floor without letting go and they went upstairs, crawling into bed beside one another. He curled around her, his chest to her back and she traced slow patterns up and down his arm until his breathing evened out and she knew he was asleep.

She thought of Padme, who was likely heartbroken and alone, and of Jared, who just couldn't beat back his demons, no matter how hard he tried.

And she thought of Booth, who was so strong he'd stayed the sober course, determined to be a better man than his father.

She snuggled in a little closer, thankful for the good man her partner was.

Thankful for the life they'd built together.


	9. How To Do A Pushup by thoretso

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, if I did I wouldn't be writing fic.**

**AN: This is for the 50 Shades of Booth and Bones Challenge for Rynogeny's birthday. I hope this lives up to her standards, it's been a while since I wrote smut!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

How To Do a Push-Up By Thoretso

"47...48...49...50" Brennan walked into their bedroom after settling Christine for the night to find Booth on the floor doing sit-ups before bed. He had a nightly routine, bicep curls, sit-ups, and finally her favorite, push-ups.

As someone with a degree in forensic anthropology, she didn't work with the soft tissue often. Although she knew all the names of the muscles and how they affected the skeletal structure, she had only ever studied kinesiology as a means to better understand her bones. But if anyone could make her appreciate soft tissue, it was Booth. (Not that any part of him was soft.)

As Booth flipped over to begin his push-ups, Brennan took a seat in the arm chair and just watched. Her favorite physical attribute of his was the broad shoulders. She had admired them from the beginning, but ever since they had begun their physical relationship, she had truly come to love them. She had cried on his shoulders many times and she loved curling up along side him at night, head on his shoulder, strong arms wrapped around her.

But right now, her thoughts were far from the safety and security those strong shoulders, chest and arm muscles provided. Nope, as she watched his muscles ripple as he lowered himself to the floor and pushed himself back up on their bedroom floor in nothing but a pair of shorts, she was not thinking of a warm and cuddly teddy bear at all.

She could feel her body flushing as she watched. A pleasant heat spread through her whole body as she waited for him to finish. She must have gasped or moaned as she shifted in the chair watching him, because Booth paused mid push-up, cocked his head to look up at her and gave her that famous grin. He knew what he was doing to her and he loved it.

Well, two can play at that game she thought. First step was to take off her clothes. Booth wasn't watching as he had resumed his routine so she quickly whipped off the now uncomfortable clothing and dropped it on the floor next to him. She may not have the muscles and her body has definitely changed since Christine, but she was never shy in front of Booth. And she knew just what to do to make him crazy.

Instead of push-ups or crunches, she decided to showcase her flexibility with some of his favorite yoga stretches. Booth was finishing as she began with the usual Big Toe pose, so when he looked up at her, there she was in her skimpy underwear, showing him her long legs, ass in the air. He almost went for her right then, but this was only the beginning and he loved watching her bend and move.

Knowing she didn't want this to last long she moved right into the Standing Split, lifting her right leg straight in the air, almost brushing Booth with her toes as she lifted it to the ceiling. When Booth still didn't stop her, and all of the blood rushed to her head, she slowly came out of the pose doing a quick sequence of Downward-Facing Dog to Cobra making sure Booth got an eyeful of her chest.

She knew Booth was unraveling by the change in his breathing. She moved to a pose she knew Booth appreciated, Wild Thing. But by the time she was unfolding herself to stand back up he would have her in his arms. And tonight was no different, seeing her spread out and bent back with her body on display was the last straw.

He pulled her hips flush with his as she stood and claimed her mouth. When she pulled away to catch her breath he immediately attached to her neck as he spun her towards the bed. He more threw than placed her on the bed, and before she stopped bouncing on the mattress, he had kicked off his boxers and already started on her bra. This was going to be fast and the realization turned Brennan on even more.

Brennan threw her head back and arched off the bed as Booth moved lower on her body with hot wet kisses. Reaching her belly button, he spent time teasing her with his tongue and he worked off the last piece of clothing that separated them. After throwing her panties onto the floor, Booth took his time moving back up her body, getting lost in sucking and licking her soft breasts and hard nipples.

Although Brennan loved the attention, her body was begging for more and begging for it now. She grabbed Booth by the ears and pulled his lips up to meet hers again. She wrapped her legs around Booth, nudging him with her hips, needing pressure on her core. Booth answered her thrusts with his own, putting himself against her heat. He could feel how wet she was, there was no need to draw this out.

Brennan felt Booth lift himself off of her and groaned in loss until the groan turned to moans of pleasure as he quickly pushed into her, filling her. Booth set a quick pace of thrusts, making them both race toward completion. He wasn't going to last much longer and knew she would need a little more before she saw stars. Taking advantage of her flexibility (thank you again, yoga), he brought her right leg up, hooking it in his elbow. The tighter fit made him groan and increase his thrusts, dipping his head to her throat again.

Brennan grabbed at Booth's shoulders, digging her fingers into the muscles she had been admiring minutes before. She was trying not to leave marks on his back, but as his thrusts became quicker but also deeper, her body was on fire and she clung to him, trying to pull him closer.

Booth felt her shuddering against him, pulling him deeper and then heard her long low moan as her body tensed and then relaxed back against the bed.

With a few more strokes he joined her in bliss, collapsing on top of her. After coming back to reality they pried themselves apart and climbed under the blankets, sated and grinning madly.

As Booth drifted off to sleep, he mentally patted himself on the back. Shirtless push-ups worked every time.


	10. Smug by NatesMama

A/N: A very short drabble with a little B&B sexy times.

* * *

Smug by NatesMama

Booth leaned his head on one hand as he settled onto the bed, resting on his side as he watched Brennan lay back and try to catch her breath. He tried, unsuccessfully, to remove the cocky smirk from his face before she caught him, but he just couldn't help himself.

Brennan's head rolled, languidly satisfied, locking eyes with her partner resting next to her. At his grin, she shook her head. "Booth, don't look so proud of yourself. You have done that before."

"Yeah, but…" He slid his unoccupied hand across the sheets and palmed her left breast, thumbing the nipple that was still stiff from the after-effects of her orgasm. "You have to admit, Bones…that was some of my best work. I. Am. Awesome."

Her hummed agreement and soft smile were enough of an agreement for Booth as he rolled over her, hovering for a moment before parting her still-quivering thighs with his own and lining himself up against her damp flesh. As he inched forward, her hum turned to a moan as she welcomed him inside her body, the feel of her tight, hot passage forcing the breath from his lungs.

Brennan gave Booth her own version of a cocky smirk as she locked her legs around his hips and flipped them over, letting her body fall naturally against his and taking him in all the way with a gasp.

As she began to move over him, her breasts swaying to a rhythm that had him mesmerized, Brennan leaned down and whispered hotly in his ear.

"Who's awesome now, Booth?"

His entire body tensed as she lifted herself off his body slowly, shifted her hips and dropped back down. "Ohhh….you, Bones. You are….definitely….Oh God, baby…so, so awesome."


	11. Booth's Drawers by Diko

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bones, I don't make money from writing (wish I did though) and all credit of characters and places belong to Hart Hanson and Fox Network._

_**Happy Birthday Rynogeny! I hope you have a wonderful day full of smut and great fan fiction!**_

_**Rating: M**_

_**By: Diko**_

* * *

Booth's Drawers

Brennan sat in Founding Fathers with Angela and Cam. Angela looked back and forth between the two and a mischievous light lit in her eyes.

"So, have you two, you know," Angela asked, gesturing back and forth between the two. Brennan looked at Angela in confusion. The look was mirrored on Cam's face.

"No, Angela, I don't know what," Brennan said, taking a sip of the beer she held in her hands.

"Compared stories about, Studly," Angela prompted with a grin. Cam shook her head and took a sip of wine.

"No, Booth wouldn't like that," Cam said.

"But he wouldn't know now would he," Angela prompted, wanting to hear from both of them. Brennan shrugged and sipped her beer again.

"What's ours is ours and I think this would be ours," Brennan said. Cam laughed at Brennan's statement.

"She's right and I've always wondered if he does the same sort of things with every woman he's in bed with," Cam said, shrugging casually. Brennan squinted her eyes and debated for a moment then pursed her lips.

"I've never wondered. But it would be interesting for scientific purposes to see if men do the same sexual things with each woman or if their techniques vary," Brennan said, turning the bottle in her hands.

Angela let a toothy grin cross her features and rubbed her hands together. She had Hodgins but this would just be fun to know. Cam leaned her head in her palm then rested her elbow on the table. She looked at Brennan and raised her eyebrows at the other woman.

"Does he do the prayer thing with you?" Cam asked, with a grin.

Angela looked at Cam with a confused look on her face. She had a free sexual lifestyle but still had no idea what Cam was talking about.

"He calls out to God a lot if that is what you are speaking of," Brennan said, with a smile. Cam snickered and took a swallow of her wine and leaned forward conspiratorially.

"No, I'm talking about when he goes down on you, places his hands together like he's praying," Cam mimicked the position of the hands, "then puts his pinkies, you know, in your, well, anus then his ring finger and middle finger in your pussy and spreads you open with his index finger and goes to town on your clit."

Angela's eyes went wide and her mouth fell open in shock at the fact that Cam liked fingers in her butt and actually used those words. Brennan squinted her face and shook her head.

"No, he's never put his fingers in my anus but then we've never discussed that because he's always seemed so embarrassed about certain things about intercourse," Brennan said, taking another sip of her beer.

Angela eyed the drinks and signaled the waiter for more drinks. Cam let out a gusty laugh and shook her head.

"Dr. Brennan, you have got to get beyond that thought process and talk to him. Tell him what you want to try and give it a go," Cam said, raising an eyebrow at Brennan.

"I will have to do that. I know that he was surprised by the fact that I suggested the simultaneous oral sex," Brennan said, her hands laying flat on the table.

Cam sat back and twirled the stem of the wineglass between her fingers. The conversation paused as their drinks were delivered. Angela sat back after the waitress disappeared.

"I never suggested it," Cam said thoughtfully.

Angela hummed in the back of her throat, pulled the orange slice off her glass and took a sip of her tart champagne punch.

"What about toys?" Angela prompted, hoping to find out more. Cam turned a disapproving frown on her.

"Booth would never even _think_ of using toys," Cam said, shaking her head.

"You are incorrect in that statement," Brennan said a frown puckering her brow.

She had not realized that Booth was so inconsistent with his sexual tendencies. Cam's head jerked around in surprise at Brennan's statement and her eyes sprang wide in surprise.

"Are you serious? I begged him to use a vibrator and he adamantly refused," Cam said in a disbelieving tone. Brennan bit her bottom lip and let it go with a grimace.

"We used his handcuffs. He was hesitant at first but I let him handcuff me first then he extended the same amount of trust. I admit I was surprised that he let me have that much control over him," Brennan said, setting her empty bottle to the side and picking up her new one. Cam's laughter bubbled up from her throat.

"Are you kidding?" She asked between gasps of laughter, "There has only been one person other than you that he allowed that much trust. Her name was Cindee but that was a long time ago."

Brennan's head snatched around and looked at Cam with a scowl.

"He has never mentioned Cindee to me before," she stated in a flat voice. Cam shook her head and sighed.

"She was a hot thing too all curves and small. I am not surprised and if either of you say ANYTHING about what I'm about to tell you I will fire you," Cam said, moving her finger back and forth between the two women.

Angela leaned forward towards Cam waiting for her to dish on this particular piece of Booth's past.

"He told me as a friend about some of the things they did in bed. Which in itself was unusual but I believe he was drunk. He spilled his guts and it will be forever seared in my mind. The things they did," Cam said, her face flushing pink.

"Example, please," Brennan prompted, feeling jealousy flare up in her stomach.

"Erotic Asphyxiation," Cam said, "he wouldn't let me anywhere near his neck."

"That would explain the strange reaction to when I placed my hands on his trapezius. However, I cannot confirm that without further evidence," Brennan said. Angela squinted and turned to face Brennan.

"You were on top right?" Angela asked, trying to picture it in her alcohol fogged mind.

Brennan nodded and reached over to filch a chip from the nachos the three had ordered earlier.

"Oh, yeah, he likes it when we're on top," Cam said, nodding in agreement, "his hands are big enough to grab your hips and his thumb will land on your clit."

Cam shivered at the memory and Brennan closed her eyes and felt the flush rise up her chest at the memory of the feeling. Angela's eyes widened at their reaction to the memory.

"Damn, I should have hit that when we first met him," Angela groaned at the lost chance.

"And the way he squeezes..." Brennan paused.

"Your butt when you're in the doggie style position," Cam almost moaned in pleasure. Brennan nodded in agreement.

"So, we can say there are some things he does that are individualized and some things are common," Angela said, rolling her glass between her hands.

"That would be the logical conclusion," Brennan said, as her mind whirled with the erotic images flashing through her mind.

Cam shot her a knowing grin and shook her head.

"Looks like we'll all be getting some tonight," Cam commented with a grin.

"Some what? Oh, is this one of those phrases? Oh, I know this one getting some penis," Brennan said with pride.

Both women looked at each other and burst into laughter.

"Sweetie, it's getting some tail or ass. But it means that, yes," Angela said, reaching across the table to squeeze her friend's hand.

Brennan felt the flush rise then realized that her mistake was funny in this particular situation. Shrugging, she chuckled at her mistake.

"You're getting better, Dr. Brennan," Cam said, smiling.

"Booth has been an excellent teacher. However, I believe he has many more things to teach me about making love," Brennan said, her brow furrowing.

"Just give him a heads up. Don't go sticking fingers in holes without warning," Cam advised wisely. Brennan's brow scrunched and she nodded in acceptance of Cam's advice.

"On that note, I'm going home to Paul and seeing what he can do with me," Cam said with a sexually laden smile.

Angela laughed and waved her away. Brennan turned to look at Angela. Angela turned serious for a moment looking at her friend.

"I know you, Sweetie. I know this sounds exciting but tread carefully. You don't want to make him uncomfortable. This conversation should stay between the three of us," Angela said.

"Angela, I don't lie to Booth about anything," Brennan told her firmly.

"It's not lying if he doesn't directly ask. If he directly asks then, yes, do tell but if he doesn't ask, don't tell," Angela said. Brennan nodded in acceptance of Angela's advice.

"I am not used to being with someone who is so sexually closed off," Brennan said.

"You and Booth have something special. He spent years cracking open your closed off emotional side. Now, I'm not saying to take years cracking open that side of him but please don't start out with Cleveland steamers," Angela advised.

"I don't know what that means. He did not crack my emotions and I do not want to crack anything on him. I do not know what steaming anything in Cleveland has to do with us here in Washington DC," Brennan said. Angela sighed and rolled her eyes at her friend's literal view on things.

"Bren, I mean introduce these ideas slowly. Do not rush him with this or he might not be accepting of the idea. And as far as Cleveland steamer goes, I'm not explaining that one. You will have to google it," Angela said, grinning at the thought of Brennan's face when she found out what it was. Brennan nodded in understanding and took a last gulp of her beer.

"I must go home now. I told Booth that I would be home for intercourse tonight," Brennan said, making Angela chuckle at Brennan's bluntness. She knew Booth would love that term.

Brennan spent the cab ride to Booth's apartment thinking of things that she had never sexually discussed with Booth. By the time the cab reached his apartment, her face was flushed and her eyes were a darker blue color. After paying the cab driver, she rushed into the building, up the stairs and to Booth's apartment door.

Using her keys, she opened the door and strode through. She dropped her keys in the bowl on the table next to the door, locked the door then walked into the living room. Booth looked up at her entrance and shot her a smile.

"Hey, Bones. Did you guys have fun tonight?" He asked before noting her flushed face and predatory demeanor.

Before he could blink her jacket was thrown in the chair and she was straddling him. He looked up and was surprised by the look on her face.

"Looks like you did," he said, chuckling.

His chuckle was cut off as her mouth attached to his. He moaned in pleasure as her tongue swept across his bottom lip, demanding entrance. Her tongue slipped into his mouth and swept around his tongue, twirling and dancing with her own. He groaned as his veins pulsed with blood that caused his nerves to tingle with pleasure. He broke the kiss, panting slightly and looked up at her in question.

"What brought this on?" He asked with a quirked brow, "Not that I'm complaining, mind you."

"We were discussing things we've done in bed," Brennan said, running her hands across his shoulders and down his chest.

"Really?" Booth said a little stunned that she would tell everyone what they'd done in bed.

"I only discussed a few things we did. Mostly it was what we liked to have done to us," Brennan said, skirting a lie and feeling slightly guilty. Her face bloomed with color when she said this. Booth's eyes narrowed and his lips pressed together.

"I don't think you're being entirely truthful with me. What exactly did you discuss and with whom?" Booth asked, his temper rising slightly that she would share their sex life with people.

"Cam, Angela and I were out for drinks and we were discussing things that you would or would not do in bed," Brennan said, sighing and dropping her head. Booth reared back in surprise then barked out a laugh.

"You went all girlie on me and compared notes with Cam?" Booth asked not so angry since he knew it was Cam with whom she had been talking.

Cam knew things about his sex life that he had entrusted her with so it didn't bother him. He knew that she trusted Angela and hoped that Angela wouldn't speak out of turn. Brennan cocked her head and looked down at him.

"If you mean I spent an evening with my female friends trading sexual information with someone else who had sex with you then yes I did," Brennan said, peering down at him and hoped that he wasn't angry.

"Yes, that is what I meant and now I'd like to know what exactly you learned that got you all hot and bothered," he said, wondering if now would be a good time to introduce his box or drawer as it were.

He'd been hiding this side because he wasn't sure how she'd take it. Especially since he'd made such a point about crappy sex during the pony play case.

"My body temperature is raised but I believe that is due to arousal rather than environmental factors and I am not upset so I am not bothered," she said, peering at him in confusion. He shook his head and chuckled at her answer.

"I mean turned on or as you would say aroused," Booth said, smiling at her.

She sat back so her butt was resting on his knees. Her hands rested on his chest as she thought about how to answer his question.

"Well, I learned that your sexual tendencies are not as staid as you have shown with me," she said, biting her lip.

Booth lifted one eyebrow and his mind raced wondering what Cam had said. Cocking his head in a move Brennan knew to be a question, he waited for an answer to an unasked question. She let a breath hiss between her kiss swollen lips and looked directly at him.

"I heard something about you praying while in bed with Cam," Brennan said, tilting her head while looking at him. Booth let his head fall back with a thump and he groaned in frustration.

"She told you about that? That was not to be shared. That was my move to use when I wanted to," he grunted in frustration.

"I made an assumption which I am not prone to do from the indicators of our previous discussions that you were a prude in bed," Brennan said, looking at him with midnight colored eyes.

Booth closed his eyes and mentally ran through his list of conversations they'd had involving sex. The first that popped to the forefront of his mind was the pony play case because he'd just been thinking about it.

"Was that just crappy sex? " Brennan asked, tilting her head. Booth puffed a breath out and cracked his eye at her.

"No, well, yes. Unngghh," he said trying to explain it, "When you're with someone sometimes you like to have fun sex. The emotional connection is still there but it's different. Pretending to be someone or something you're not is crappy sex."  
Brennan nodded in understanding at his explanation.

"So, why have we never done this?" She asked, resting her arms on his shoulders and running her fingertips through the hair near his neck.

"I haven't said anything because I'm enjoying making love and haven't felt the need and because I didn't want you to think I was a hypocrite after the pony play case," Booth said, looking down and realizing that he was staring at her breasts.

His tongue licked his lips at the sight.

"Are you open and willing to try new things?" Brennan asked with interest, rocking her hips forward.

Booth's interest turned away from the conversation and became fixated on the movements her hips were making in his lap.

"Ahhh," he said, licking his lips again, "that's a very good possibility."

Brennan's lips tugged up in the corners when she saw his reaction to the motion of her hips. Scooting closer, she laid her arms over his shoulders and gripped the back of the couch.

"And what would you like to try?" Brennan whispered, leaning forward so her hips rocked again and her words puffed across his lips. His tongue peeked out and ran across his lips again.

"Almost anything with a few restrictions," he mumbled against her lips before his closed over hers. Brennan moaned in the back of her throat at the feeling of his lips on hers.

"And what specifically are those restrictions?" She asked when he broke the kiss.

"Nothing goes in my butt, no pain, no pretending to be someone else and no lack of oxygen," he panted.

"That is acceptable," Brennan said, smiling against his lips.

"What about you?" He said then traced her lips with his tongue.

"No pain, no dominance games and only light bondage," Brennan breathed against his mouth.

"I can handle that. Now then, time to show you my drawer," Booth said, grinning against her lips. She pulled her head back and looked at him curiously.

"Your drawer?" She questioned as he placed his hands on her hips and scooted her back.

Taking his guidance, she put her feet on the floor and backed up. Lacing his hand through hers, he led her to the bedroom. She frowned as she looked around not knowing where he'd have a drawer she hadn't seen. She watched in amazement as he walked to his dresser and squatted down in front of it.

She saw his fingers slide underneath the decorative edging on the front. Then a click echoed in the room and he tugged open a set of drawers that otherwise would never have been noticed. Her mouth opened for a second then snapped shut.

"I have Parker every other weekend and I can't have him finding this stuff," Booth said, looking over his shoulder with a sexy grin.

Approaching from behind him, she looked over his shoulder. She saw lotions, massage oils, sensitizers, desensitizers, and lubricants of every flavor in the right drawer. Her eyes widened at the sight of a clit sucker, a hands free vibrator, a vibrating cock ring and something called a Tongue Dinger. She'd never heard of that and she realized they were all brand new in the package. Her eyes fell on a bunch of straps that looked like a jumbled mess on the left hand side of the drawer.

"My assumptions were completely incorrect and it confirms that they should not be made," she muttered.

Booth chuckled and shook his head at her squinty reply while looking in a sex toy drawer.

"Booth, these are new in the box. You haven't used them," Brennan said, pointing towards the toys.

"No, I've used them just not these particular ones. I don't use sex toys on women that have been used on other women," Booth said, curling his lip in disgust at the idea.

"Yes, that is a sanitary thought process. So, you buy new ones every time you have sex?" She said, amazed at the thought of that.

"No, just when I break up with someone whom I used them on. I never used them on Cam because we were not in a relationship," Booth said, shrugging.

"What are those?" Brennan asked, pointing to the straps in the left drawer.

"It's a sex swing, a sling and a set of under the mattress restraints," Booth said.

Brennan's eyes went wide with delight at the thought of a sex swing. She's wanted to try one but never trusted the door in her apartment to hold her weight.

"But, Booth, where do you hang a sex swing?" Brennan asked, looking around the room in confusion.

He looked up at her and grinned. Pointing to the ceiling, he drew her attention to a hook hanging between the posts of his bed in the ceiling. She squinted and wondered why she'd never noticed that before. Booth grinned and pulled the swing out of the drawer. He was about to push it closed when her hand reached over his shoulder and grabbed the hands free vibrator.

He smirked at her and her lip spread into a lascivious grin. He reached in a grabbed a bottle of Slippery Kitty and pushed the drawers closed with a thunk. Standing up, he walked to the bed and climbed up on it. Brennan stood at the foot of the bed and ran her hands up his thighs as he hung the swing.

He felt her fingers on his zipper and looked down to see her licking her lips and eyeing the bulge in the front of his pants. His erection sprang free from the confine of his jeans as she tugged them down. When they reached his ankles, he stepped out of one leg and kicked the other off. Brennan's hands had wandered up the leg of his boxers but suddenly disappeared. He looked down again to see her pulling her clothes off.

"Bones, I wanted to do that," he whined playfully.

She smirked as she held her panties up on her index finger. He dropped to his knees then his butt on the bed and pulled her towards him, brushing the swing to the side. While taking her mouth in a mind searing kiss, he reached over and took the panties from her finger. Flinging them away from them, he broke the kiss and grinned against her lips.

His mouth skimmed across her cheek bone then her jaw, past her ear and to her pulse point on her neck. Placing nipping kisses, he let his mouth wander down to her collar bone. His hand swept up and cupped her breast in his hand. Pinching her nipples, he tugged lightly causing her to roll her head and moan. Her engine was already revved from the conversation at the Founding Fathers so not much stimulation was necessary for her to become slick with need.

"Booth," she gasped when his fingers stopped their tugging.

Smiling, he leaned his head down and wrapped his lips around her nipple. She moaned and thrust her hips forward causing them to bump into the footboard of the bed. Booth suckled until Brennan was nearly cross eyed. Her heart was racing, her nerves were on fire and all she could do was moan in pleasure. Booth couldn't stop the need from barreling through his body at the sound of her breathy moans.

"Booth, you're still wearing clothes," Brennan said in a husky voice. He released her nipple with a soft suctioning noise.

"I believe you are correct, Bones," he murmured.

Brennan gasped as his breath brushed across her nipple. Leaning back, he hooked his fingers in his shirt and tossed it over the edge of the bed. Brennan ran her hands down his legs and pulled his socks off. He had his thumbs tucked under the waistband of his boxers when Brennan looked up. She waited with a lusty look in her eye as he removed them.

Stepping forward, she wrapped her hand along his length and gave a soft but strong stroke. His head fell back and he groaned at the sensation of her hand stroking him. She climbed on the end of the bed and straddled his thighs. Smirking, he reached over and grabbed the lube and vibrator. She raised an eyebrow at him until he spread her legs using his thighs.

She watched in fascination as he expertly put just enough lube on the vibrator and strapped it to her. She looked down at it and he grinned. Reaching over, he grabbed the remote and handed it to her. She took it from his hand and moved to slide down on him. He groaned at the feeling of her tightness surrounding him.

No matter how many times they made love it always felt like the first time. He withdrew slightly and thrust up into her. She hit the switch and he felt the slight vibration from it. She rolled her head back and moaned at the feeling of the vibration. He began to move slowly and she lifted slightly on her knees then stroked down onto him. He put his hands on her hips and squeezed lightly.

Her nipples puckered at the sensations rocketing through her body. He gave a few short sharp thrusts and growled as she threw her head back. He continued to slowly stroke into her wanting this to last as long as possible. Sliding his hands up her ribs, he cupped his hands around her breasts.

Rubbing his thumbs over her nipples, he moved his index fingers and began to pull on her nipples. She moaned low in the back of her throat and gave a slight shudder. He continued to slowly thrust and the corners of his mouth quirked up when she turned the vibrator to a faster pulse. He felt her walls start to flutter and kept his pace. Her eyes shot open wide as she screamed in pleasure. She slowed the vibrator and he continued rocking up into her.

"Booth," she gasped, "swing."

He slowly withdrew and allowed her to climb off of him. She looked at it as if trying to determine the best way to get on it. He got off the bed and walked around to the end of it. Crooking his finger, he grinned at her as she came across the bed on her knees. Spreading the straps, he held it open. She sat down in the swing and held onto the pieces that hung it from the ceiling.

He placed her feet in the stirrups then leaned her back, making sure the supports were in place. Pausing, he hungrily eyed her breasts. Leaning down, he sucked a nipple into his mouth and rasped his tongue across the tight peak. She dropped her head back and moaned. Knowing he had to finish making sure she didn't fall, he lifted his head and grabbed the two swinging handles. He placed one in each of her hands.

At the same time, he took the remote from her hand. Brennan felt a little out of control, hanging in the air. She was fully exposed and at his mercy. He turned the vibrator on low then set it on the bed. Brennan moaned as the stimulation gently started again. Turning the swing, Booth grabbed her hips and slid into her.

"Oh, God," he groaned as the height made her a perfect match for him.

He began to thrust into her and Brennan gasped at the feeling that shot through her body. She had thought that Booth couldn't physically go any deeper but now she knew better. It was like she was on top and doggie style at the same time. She growled in pleasure and let him take the lead on this one.

On a back swing towards the bed, she dropped one of the handles and grabbed the remote. Flipping the switch, she turned up the speed again. Booth sucked in a gasp as the faster vibration reached the base of his shaft. Biting back his release, he continued to thrust. As her walls fluttered around him again, his eyes rolled at her scream.

With a grunt he released and felt himself pulse inside of her. He slowly stroked them both down then reached into the swing and wrapped his arms around her. He gently pulled her up against his chest and dropped a kiss on her temple as she panted against him.

"Booth," Brennan said hesitantly.

"Yeah, Bones?" Booth questioned quietly, hoping she wasn't feeling insecure.

"I think I like this swing," she said, her breath ruffling across his skin. His chuckle made her hair flutter.

"I am not sure that I am able to get out of it though," she mumbled. Laughing quietly, he lifted her feet from the stirrups.

"Wrap your legs around my waist," he instructed softly.

She wrapped her legs around him and he lifted her from the swing. He carried her to the bed and set her down. She sighed and gave him a sleepy, satisfied smile before rolling so her head was on a pillow. Booth smiled at her, unclipped the vibrator and removed it from her then walked around the bed. Pulling back the covers he climbed into the bed. She lifted her butt and pulled the covers down then swung her legs underneath them. She snuggled up next to him and dropped a kiss on his chest.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," she sleepily replied.

Booth laid thinking about the new form of trust that had been brought into their relationship tonight. He heard her breath even out and smiled. Letting his eyes close, he drifted off to sleep.


	12. Mistleto77's Story

Happy Birthday Cindee!

50 Shades of Booth and Brennan Challenge By Mistleto77

"Bones! Bones!" Booth ran as fast as he could, down the hall of the Jeffersonian to Brennan's office.

He was intercepted by Cam just as he neared the doorway. "Whoa! Easy there big man."

"I came as fast as I could. How did it happen? Are the medics here yet? How bad is it? Is she going to be okay?" He fired the questions at her in rapid succession, breathing deeply, trying to regain his breath.

Cam let out a lingering sigh and at the same time guided Booth out of earshot of Brennan's office. "Relax Booth. Dr. Brennan's going to be just fine."

"Yeah? So what happened? Angela sounded very upset on the phone."

"It was just a silly mistake. Dr. Brennan decided to help Hodgins remove the bones from the boiling water while Wendell prepared the skull for examination and..."

"Oh God! She got scalded! I knew it! I've told her a thousand times to be care..."

Cam raised her hand to silence him. "She wasn't scalded Booth."

"Really?" He frowned and shook his head. "So what happened?"

Cam continued. "After she helped Hodgins with the bones she went to examine the skull. She began cutting with the circular saw when..."

"Oh God! She didn't wear her mask and inhaled some bone dust. "I knew it! She should have known not to do that, especially after..."

Cam raised her hand once more. "That's not what happened, Booth."

He paused with relief and nodded slowly. "O...kay! So what _did_ happen?"

"As Dr. Brennan cut the victim's skull, damaged brain matter accidentally seeped out and fell onto the floor..."

"Oh God no! She slipped on it and broke her..."

Cam raised her hand again and scowled at Booth. "Dr. Brennan didn't slip on _anything_ and _nothing _got broken." Her frustration was beginning to grow.

Booth paused and shook his head again. "Fine! So tell me what happened."

"I'm trying to but you keep interrupting me!"

Booth had the grace to look guilty and sighed. "Sorry. But when Angela called me she just said there had been a terrible accident and Bones got hurt."

"That's true but..."

"Hodgins! It was Hodgins and one of his crazy experiments, wasn't it? I've told Bones a thousand times not to get involved in his crazy ideas but..."

"Booth!" Cam raised her hand again and glared at him with threatening eyes. "It had nothing to do with Hodgins." She hesitated and looked a little guilty. "Well... not directly anyway."

Booth's eyes suddenly narrowed. "What do you mean _not directly?_"

"Like I said before, Brennan cut into the skull." Booth shifted his weight impatiently from one foot to the other and frowned.

"And the victim's brains fell onto the floor," he interrupted. "I get it."

"Right! And then..." Cam stalled and looked a little apprehensive while Booth gave her an impatient glare. "Look!" continued Cam, "it wasn't Angela's fault! Dr. Brennan should know not to bring a weapon into the lab and..."

"What?!" shrieked Booth. "Oh God! That's it, isn't it! Angela shot Bones!" Booth eyes widened with fear.

"Steady on Booth! That's not what happened."

"Cam, for the love of God, would you please tell me what happened before I have a heart attack."

"Fine! Just after Wendell removed the brain matter from the floor Hodgins came charging into the lab carrying a stainless steel tray with a rat on it, announcing he was 'King of the Lab.'"

Booth shook his head in confusion. "I don't get it. What has a rat got to do with anything?"

"Actually...everything."

"Please don't tell me the rat shot our victim."

Cam allowed herself a smile and shook her head. "It would have been less gruesome if he had."

Booth shifted again and threw Cam a look of confusion. "So what...he _ate_ him to death?"

"Something like that."

Booth winced at her admission but waited for her to elaborate.

"Turns out, our victim had been tied up for several days. We found markers on the wrists and ankles to prove it. Rats were already in the disused building so..."

"Oh God!" Booth grimaced again.

"Yeah. Not a pleasant way to go."

"I still don't get it. Why did Angela need Bones's gun?"

"Turns out Wendell missed a piece of brain matter on the floor and Hodgins stepped on it just as he entered the lab. His foot went out from under him, sending the rat he found in the body bag flying through the air, followed by the stainless steel tray. The rat landed on Angela's shoulder and she freaked out, flinging the rodent by the tail across the room. The tray hit an overhead light smashing the bulb into a million pieces, sending sparks raining down over Dr. Brennan. One of the sparks landed on the latex glove on her hand and began to burn through it. At the same time Angela grabbed Dr. Brennan's gun from her purse and shot at the rat. Dr. Brennan felt the burning latex on her hand and ripped off her glove but she lost her grip and it sprung back like a rubber band and hit her in the face, injuring her right eye in the process."

Booth stared at her in disbelief. "That's it! I raced half way across town, risking life and limb not to mention terrorizing the rush hour traffic because Angela shot a rat and Bones got slapped in the face with a glove?"

"What? No! Of course not! That's only half the story."

Booth's eyes widened in disbelief. "There's more?"

Cam stalled for a moment. "Maybe you should sit down..."

Booth placed his hands on his hips and glared at Cam. "I'm fine."

She took the hint and sighed. "O...kay. So...after the accident Dr. Brennan complained of blurred vision in her right eye so we called the medics. Her pupil was dilated and she was beginning to get a headache. They gave her something for the pain and recommended she see her doctor. That's when we called you."

Booth glanced at Brennan's office door and let out a sigh of relief. A sore eye was nothing in comparison to the horrors running through his mind on his way over to the Jeffersonian. "I should go and see her."

He turned just as Cam called him back. "Booth? There's something else you should know."

"Seriously?"

Cam suppressed her smile. Turns out you're not the only one that reacts badly to certain medication."

Booth shook his head in confusion but before Cam could say another word, a raucous laugh resembling the Wicked Witch of the East echoed around the cavernous hall. Both sets of brown eyes turned slowly in the direction of Brennan's office.

"What the hell was that?" Booth's eyes widened in horror.

"_That,"_ smirked Cam, "is Dr. Brennan."

"What?" Booth stared in disbelief at the doorway to Brennan's office, just as another raucous laugh emanated from inside the room.

"_Sweetie, please..." _cried out Angela_. "_I'm sure your pet iguana would love to be dissected right now but the medics said you should rest." Angela tried to prise **Esmerelda** from Brennan's hands just as Booth and Cam entered her office.

"Boooooth!" Brennan's overly enthusiastic greeting was matched by a widening grin and a pair of soft blue eyes, with one dilated pupil. She tossed the helpless iguana into the air, leaving Angela to hurl herself towards the couch and catch it before it hit the floor. Her lightening reflexes were matched only by the **Indianapolis Colts** best catcher. As Angela lay sprawled on the couch with Esmerelda clasped firmly in her hand, Brennan flung her arms around Booth's neck and kissed him soundly on the lips.

Angela and Cam exchanged embarrassed glances while Booth tried to extricate his captured tongue from Brennan's over-eager mouth_. "Mones! Lemme go!"_

She released him and pulled back with a seductive smile. "That's not what you said to me last night."

"Bones!" Booth's eyes flicked over to where Angela and Cam stood and felt his cheeks begin to burn. He stepped in a little closer and whispered in Brennan's ear. "That was different. _We were in bed."_

A dreamy look entered Brennan's one good eye as she reached out and closed her fingers around Booth's tie, tugging him closer. "Wanna go to bed right now tiger?" She twirled his tie between her fingers and licked her lips seductively.

"Bones! We're in your office!"

"Aww, don't be a spoil sport. We can improvise." She suddenly released his tie and swiped her arm across her desk in an exaggerated movement, scattering a stack of **fifty** pages into the air and letting them drift slowly towards the floor.

"Bones! For the love of God...!"

Angela and Cam clasped their hands to their mouths in shock while Brennan began to grin. "I think _this _time I'd like to be **Cindee** the naked Hungarian maid and _you_ can be Sven the Swedish masseuse." She tugged on his belt and continued. "Wearing nothing but your cocky..."

"Bones!" Booth pulled her into his arms and silenced her with a hurried kiss while Cam and Angela stood rooted to the spot.

Booth finally released her when she melted in his arms and they both needed to breathe. But just as Booth thought he'd finally silenced her, she opened her mouth again.

"Of course, I don't have my feather duster but we could always improvise with this. She reached to the top of the Indian statue that stood proudly in her office and removed the feathered headdress from his head. Her slender fingers ran along the feathers as a wicked grin settled on her face.

"Perfect!"

Angela's jaw dropped just as Cam spluttered through her fingers.

Suddenly, Booth had had enough. He took the headdress from Brennan's grasp and tossed it onto the couch. Then he grabbed her jacket and tried to ease her arm down one sleeve. "That's it Bones! I'm taking you home, right now!"

She wiggled her index finger back and forth in front of his face and grinned like a happy drunk. "You can't fool me Booth. Admit it. You can't wait to get me home and rip my clothes off?"

"Bones! Just put on your jacket and let's get out of here." As he finally managed to get her left hand down the sleeve she began to undo the buttons on her blouse with her right hand.

"Look!" she giggled. "I can help you." Before he knew what she was doing, she had her buttons undone, exposing her breasts in a lilac half cup bra.

"Jesus! Bones!" He tried to close her blouse but the buttons were too small and he fumbled helplessly while Angela and Cam stifled their giggles.

"Hey! I could do with some help over here." He threw a frustrated glance in their direction but they both backed away.

"Oh no!" said Angela, through fits of giggles. "This is _way _too much fun."

"You know..." said Brennan with a widening grin, "...maybe I should talk dirty to you. You know how that always makes your pubic extension grow like Pinocchio's nose..." She paused and added, "...but without the leafy branches." She giggled hysterically and pulled her arm from her jacket, just as Booth managed to close a couple of mismatched buttons on her blouse.

"Bones!"

Brennan giggled again and stumbled slightly but Booth caught her and held her close, trying to steady her on her feet.

"Ooh! Booth! Are you starting the party without me?" She lowered her hand to his crotch and tried to grab him but he stepped back and swiped her hand away.

"For the love of God Bones...try to control yourself. We're not alone."

Brennan leaned forward with a smirk. "Apparently I'm not the only one that's out of control." Her voice was warm and husky against his ear as he struggled to dampen his growing ardour.

"Will you just put on your jacket so we can go home and get you to bed?"

"See! I _knew_ you wanted me!" She reached for his zipper but his reflexes kicked in and he grabbed a hold of her hand.

"Bones! Would you just...stoppit...and behave yourself."

Brennan batted her eyelids and looked suddenly very seductive. "But I'm a bad, bad girl Booth and you know how much you like to punish me when I've been very, very naughty." She inserted the tip of her tongue into his ear and let out a throaty moan of pleasure. "Maybe you should spank me with the feathers Booth. You know I like it when you do that. And when you're done I can drizzle ice cream all over your hot and sweaty body. You know how much you like it when I suck Chunky Monkey off your..."

"Bones!"

He glanced in Cam and Angela's direction and gave them a guilty smile. "She's delirious. She doesn't know what she's saying."

"Cam nodded immediately, and grinned. "Of course."

But Angela's smirk only widened. "Yeah. And I'm a monkey's uncle."

Cam struggled to contain her bubbling laughter and gripped her sides with the pain of restraint. Booth threw both of them an angry glare and finally managed to get Brennan's arms down the sleeves of her jacket. "Come on Bones, you're hurt and I need to get you home to take care of you."

Brennan nuzzled into his neck, pressing her thigh between his legs and purred, "Mmm, only if you let me take care of you first." Her soft, warm lips brushed against his neck, causing him to tremble. He let out a stifled whimper of frustration. "Bones...please...you're not helping. The medication is making you crazy."

"But I like the medication," she whined as she leaned heavily against his chest and gave him a lazy smile. "It makes me... honky."

His arm slipped around her waist as he tried to manoeuvre her towards the door. "Horny Bones. The word is _horny_."

"But I don't understand. What's a horn got to do with anything?" She suddenly felt sleepy and let her head fall gently against his shoulder as he guided her past Cam and Angela and out of her office.

"Seriously? You need me to explain this to you?"

"Horny... Honky... Honky... Horny? What's the difference Booth?"

Wendell and Hodgins looked up from their workstation and suppressed their grin. "Maybe I should explain it to her," suggested Angela to Cam, with a grin.

"Ooh! I don't think so," replied Cam. "I think Booth can take care of this one all by himself."

Booth walked as fast as Brennan would allow and neared the glass sliding doors. Relief swept over him as the doors began to open. He would soon be out of the Jeffersonian and away from this unimaginable nightmare.

Just as he reached the doors her eyes opened wide and she grinned triumphantly.

"Booth!"

"What?"

"I get it!"

"Good for you Bones, now let's go."

"Boooooth?"

She leaned heavily against him again.

"Yeah Bones?"

"Do you think some day we can we get a little dog?"

"Bones, if you come home quietly I'll get you anything you want."

"Really?" She matched his stride against his hip and smiled.

"Really."

"Well in that case, I want a little **silky terrier**."

"Fine. I'll get you one for your birthday but first we have to get you home."

"Booooth?"

"Yeah Bones."

She linked his arm and held him close. "For what it's worth...I think you've got a very nice horn."

He blushed from ear to ear, silently praying that no one in the lab had heard her. But if he thought that was embarrassing, nothing prepared him for what was to follow.

"Maybe you'll let me _blow it_ when we get home."

The uncontrollable laughter in the background told him it was too late for prayer. He sagged and admitted defeat.

Brennan giggled then suddenly paused, causing him to stop in his tracks. "Booth, there's something I still don't understand."

He stared at her with fear in his dark brown eyes. "What's that?"

"Why do they call it a blow job when clearly the opposite is required?"

The lab was filled with hysterical laughter just as Booth grabbed her by the waist and rushed her out through the door.

"Wow! She should take pain meds more often," said Hodgins through streaming eyes.

"Did you see the look in her eyes?" said Wendell. "She was _totally stoned_."

"Something tells me Booth is going to enjoy the **fringe** benefits of Brennan's medication," added Cam."

Angela leaned back against Hodgins work station with a mischievous grin on her face.

"Is it just me... or does anyone else want to see Booth...I mean Sven, dressed in nothing but his cocky belt buckle?"

She was met with a resounding chorus of...

"_It's just you!" _


	13. Thanks for the Memories some1tookmyname

**For Cindee, because she's 50. Happy Birthday!**

**And thanks to Alanna for the beta work.**

* * *

Thanks for the Memories by some1tookmyname

He kept looking at her as she drove.

At first, it was out of the corner of his eye. Then it was a small turn of his head, his eyes curious.

Finally he shifted his whole body to just stare at her, his eyes boring into the side of her face.

"I'm not telling you." She reiterated for what was have been at least the tenth time since they left the house.

"Come on, Bones! Where are we going?"

"I told you, Booth, you have to wait and see."

"Christine is with Angela and Hodgins?"

"Yes."

"For the weekend?"

"No. We'll get her later tonight."

"So we're not going camping?"

"Camping?" She glanced at him for a second, before looking back at the road in front of her. "Why would you think we are going camping?"

"Because I saw you put the sleeping bag in the trunk. So either you're planning on camping or you're going to kill me and wrap my body in the sleeping bag and dump me somewhere."

She pursed her lips. "A sleeping bag is not part of my perfect murder plan."

"Good to know."

"Even if it was, I wouldn't tell you."

"Okay, seriously?"

"Relax, Booth. I am not taking you out to kill you and dispose of your body. "

"Well, that's good. So, where are we going?"

"Somewhere…newish."

"Newish?"

"Well, I have not been to this place before, but you have. Although technically, you haven't been to this exact place, to the best of my knowledge."

"So, you've never been there, but I've been there, only… I haven't been there?"

"Correct. Though, I would imagine they are all somewhat similar."

"Bones, come on."

"I have already said too much."

"Tell me!"

"No."

"Tell me. Tell me. TellmeTellmeTellmeTellme."

"You are acting like a child."

"Are we going out to dinner?"

"No, although we may be hungry afterwards."

"So there is going to be some kind of physical activity?"

"That would be accurate, yes."

"Is it an amusement park?"

"This is not what one would call a family-oriented activity."

"Okay, so it's not a place for kids."

"Well, it is, but there are unlikely to be any children there right now."

"Bones!"

"Booth, this is supposed to be fun. Please, just be quiet and let me surprise you. "

"Me trying to guess _is_ fun."

"Only to you."

He was quiet for a moment, mock petulance on his face.

"Is it much farther?"

"No."

"Just give me a hint."

"No!"

"I'd tell you."

"No, you wouldn't."

Booth sighed and shifted in his seat, now looking forward. "Is this going to be painful?"

"Not as painful as this car ride is turning out to be," she muttered.

"I heard that."

"I wasn't trying to keep it from you."

"Is it going to be fun?"

She smiled. "Oh, yes. I believe you will find this activity quite enjoyable, as will I."

"Booooooones," he whined.

"You're whining."

"You're mean."

"You won't think so when you find out where we are going and what we are doing."

"And when am I going to find that out?"

"Right now," she told him, pulling into a parking lot.

"Phillips High School. Home of the Colts?" Booth read, knitting his brow in confusion. "I don't get it."

"You will." She smiled, turned off the car and got out.

Booth scrambled out of the passenger side of the Prius. "Bones, the school is all closed up. It's a Saturday."

"The track is open," she said, opening the trunk.

"So we're going running? Because the high school 10 minutes from our house has a track, too. We could have just gone there instead of driving 45 minutes to this one."

Brennan pulled the sleeping bag out of the trunk and threw it at her partner. "Would you please just trust me?" She slammed the trunk shut and stalked off, leaving him to catch up as she walked around the buildings and towards the back of the school.

"I'm not really dressed for running," he said catching up to her.

"How we are dressed isn't important."

"Bones—"

She cut him off as they stepped onto the grass. "We're here."

He looked around. "The football field?"

"Nope," she smiled, hooking his arm in hers. "Come on." She pulled him along with her, until they were underneath the bleachers.

"Bones—"

"What's the capital of Indiana?"

"Uh, what?"

"What is the capital of Indiana?" She repeated.

"Indianapolis, but what does that-"

"That's correct. Too bad. Let's try another. What is the numerical definition of pi?"

"Pi?"

"Yes."

"3.14. Bones, you brought me here for a pop quiz?"

She sighed. "I've always thought you were good at deductive reasoning, but you've missed the point entirely." She shook her head. "Let's try one more. What was the name of the girl who left you naked under the bleachers?"

And suddenly, Booth understood. _Karen Isley_ was the right answer. She wanted the wrong answer…just like Karen Isley had. "Cindee Isley," he said confidently.

She grinned. "Wrong. Take off your shirt."

He didn't think twice about complying.

"What was my brother's given name?"

"Kevin."

"Wrong. Shoes off." Her voice was growing husky.

He toed off his sneakers.

"What is the brand of toothpaste I prefer?"

"Tim's of Texas?"

"Tom's of Maine. Lose the pants."

He stood there in his boxers and socks as she posed the last question; the one that would leave him in the same state of undress as Karen Isley had all those years ago.

"Which Smurf did I want, in high school?"

He knew the answer and said it. "Smurfette."

She frowned. "That's correct, but—"

He stepped towards her, invading her space. "Two can play this game, Bones," he told her. "What's my favorite pie?"

She swallowed. "Apple," she whispered.

"Nope. Ditch the shoes."

She did.

"Did Shoeless Joe Jackson ever wear shoes when he played ball?"

"No?"

"Yes, he did." Booth corrected. "Blouse, please."

She was so close he could feel her breath on his chest. He wanted to end this game, now, and get to where he never got with Karen Isley.

But buildup was fun, too, so as she discarded her top, he went on.

"What's my favorite color?"

"Red," she whispered, her voice stolen by desire.

"Orange, actually. Skirt."

Her eyes never left his as she unzipped the side zipper and shimmied out of her skirt, allowing it to pool at her feet.

"Bones," he breathed out as she stood right in front of him in a deep purple bra and itty bitty matching panties. "How are you this amazing?" He reached out to caress her but she stepped back.

"My turn to ask a question," she bossed. "What is my favorite book?"

He was so turned on he was blanking on the name of any books at all. "Um, uh…Wuthering Heights."

She laughed at her success. "No. Boxers off."

Again they locked eyes and he slid his boxers off, his erection springing free. "Are you going to run off with my clothes now?"

She shook her head, her lopsided, sexy grin making his heart pound even harder. "No. I have better plans." She stepped towards him and placed a hot, open mouthed kiss over his heart.

His hands flew to her waist and his eyes fell shut. "Bones," he moaned. "God. This is…"

"Fun?" She supplied as her fingers ran up and down his arms.

"I was going to say hot. This is…wow. Hot." He was starting to lose his vocabulary as her tongue left his collar bone and traveled up to his earlobe.

"Booth?" She whispered in his ear.

"Mmm?" He half groaned.

"Ask me a question."

"Uh…oh god, what's…what's my favorite holiday?"

"Halloween."

"Wrong." He hands snapped the clasp on her bra, and then pushed the straps down her shoulders, freeing her breasts from their confines. He palmed one instantly, and they both moaned at the feeling.

"Did you get this far that day in high school?" She teased.

"No."

"What about the first girl?"

"She only let me look."

"I am quite willing to let you do more than look," she teased him.

"Thank God." He kissed her then, his lips capturing hers in a combination of lust and possession. It was heated, tongues dueling for control, moans escaping them both.

He tore his lips from hers and made his way down her neck and to her breasts, nibbling softly at both nipples before taking one all the way in and sucking hard.

"Oh, yes!" She gasped. "Oh, Booth…" words escaped her as she wove her hands into his hair, holding him to her, encouraging him on.

He let go, pulling slowly off her breast before kissing his way to the other side and repeating his attentions.

Brennan's hand snaked down between them and taking him solidly in her hand she began to fist him, gently at first, then harder and faster as his tongue worked her nipple in a similar rhythm.

Booth slowed his ministrations and she took the hint, loosening her grip as he stepped back and picked up the sleeping bag. He ripped the cover off and spread it on the dirt, falling to his knees in front of her.

She moaned as he began to lick the inside of her thighs, her legs parting for him automatically. He could smell her arousal and it made him harden even further.

"Bones," he whispered, letting his breath penetrate the tiny, deep purple scrap of fabric left between them.

"What?" She asked, as her center arched towards his mouth.

"Who do I love more than anything in this world?"

"Me." She said, unable to give an untruthful answer.

"Damn straight. But I'm taking these off, anyway." He snagged both sides of her panties and pulled them down to her ankles.

She placed her hand on his shoulders and stepped gracefully out of them as he began to lick his way back up her legs. He tortured her, kissing all around the one place she wanted him to touch her the most, opting instead to swirl his tongue around her bellybutton.

"Booth," she nearly whimpered. "Please."

"Please? Please what? You're the one who brought me here. What do you want, Bones?" He teased, placing a kiss on her hip bone.

"Touch me." She begged. "Please, Booth. I need you to touch me."

He wrapped one arm around her waist to steady her, and slid one finger into her, playing with her clit.

"Oh GOD!" she shouted, her knees buckling as he held her up.

"So wet, Bones. So ready. Have you been planning this for a while? Thinking about this? Getting turned on, imagining what it would be like?"

"Yes. Weeks. I just—" Her breath hitched as he applied more pressure. "I just needed to get the logistics worked out."

"And is it everything you hoped for?" He asked, plunging two fingers inside of her.

She cried out. "NO!"

He stopped, frozen in fear that something wasn't right. "No? What's wrong?"

"This isn't supposed to be about me," she gasped. "It was supposed to be about you."

"Pleasuring you is always about me," he promised, starting to move his fingers in and out of her oh-so-slowly.

"I…oh! I didn't bring the sleeping bag for your knees, Booth," she informed him.

"You want me to stop?" He grinned maliciously, speeding up his fingers.

"Oh god, no! Just….just rearrange a little?" She smiled, a flush crossing her chest and cheeks.

He would never deny her what she wanted. He gave her hand a tug and she sank to her knees in front of him.

One look in each other's eyes and all control was lost. Who kissed first who, they couldn't say. Hands were roaming and exploring and cupping and feeling. Fingers were mapping and rolling and squeezing. Tongues clashed and danced as he turned her underneath him so they were both lying down and he was settled between her legs.

She couldn't wait. She arched up to urge him inside and he slid home.

"Jesus," he swore. "You feel good."

"Bleachers do not seem conducive to lengthy sexual intercourse."

"No squint talk in bed."

"We're not in bed."

"Still!" He complained.

She laughed and leveled a semi- serious, semi-pleading stare at him. "Hard and fast, please. I need it hard and fast."

"You got it." He began to deliver on his promise, sliding out of her and then back in, catching a frantic rhythm almost immediately.

She matched him, thrusting up as he thrust in, her hands grabbing his ass for leverage. "Yes. Yes! Oh god, don't stop."

Booth had no intention of stopping. He picked up his pace, pistoning into her faster and faster, losing all semblance of control.

He wasn't going to last much longer. She was hot and tight and so wet. He hooked her left leg over his shoulder and went further, deeper inside of her.

"Booth, yes! Oh, yes!" She began to tighten around him. "So…close."

A primal shriek tore from her throat and he felt the pressure at the base of his spine. "Yeah, God, Baby, I'm going to—"

He was cut off by her silent scream as she stilled on the outside as her insides clenched around him. He tipped over the precipice as well, pulsing into her as she her core milked him dry.

She started to laugh that laugh that he adored, all throaty and heartfelt and he joined in, chuckling as he lay on top of her, burying his face in her neck.

"I can see why you thought that having sex under the bleachers was enticing," she told him.

He pushed up to look at her. "Believe me, nothing I ever did under any bleachers will ever compare to this."

"Then my work here is done."

"It was very, very good work, Dr. Brennan."

"You were quite good yourself, Agent Booth." She cupped his face with her hand as they shared satisfied smile and a sweet kiss.

"We'd better get out of here," Booth said. "Because I could fall asleep out here with you under the stars."

"Bleachers," she corrected. "We can't even see the stars."

"Right, of course." He grinned as he slipped out and off of her. Gathering her clothes and handing them to her, he was putting on his shirt when he froze. "Did you hear that?"

She listened, still half undressed. "Voices!" she whispered, yanking her top on and hurrying into her skirt.

Booth donned his shirt on, pulled up his pants and grabbed his shoes as she grabbed hers. Laughing he pulled her out from under bleachers just in time to see two teenagers approaching, sleeping bag in hand.

"Oh, um, we didn't think anyone would be here." The boy said as the girl next to him blushed furiously.

"We're leaving." Brennan said, unashamedly. Pulling Booth's hand, she brushed past the kids, shoes in her hand, blades of grass in her hair, sleeping bag forgotten.

"Are you hungry?" Booth asked as they made their way back to the car.

"I could eat." She answered. "You?"

"Sure."

"Maybe on the way you could tell me some other places I need to rearrange your memories about."

"I can do that." He grinned. "I can definitely do that."


	14. Between Sleep and Awake by Pha1anges

**Between Sleep and Awake: A Harbinger's Tale**

By: Pha1anges

She was in Guatemala.

Three weeks, digging up Aztecs.

She had said that she could stay, that she didn't have to go, but he had insisted that he'd be alright. To be honest, he knew she needed the space, and in some ways he needed it too. He'd thought that by her being physically gone he'd be able to sort out the mess that that tumour had made of his brain, but still, not all of the symptoms were gone, particularly one.

He was still in love with Bones.

True, he wasn't calling her "Bren" anymore and he didn't still think they were married, but he couldn't shake the feelings that he had when he was around her. Come to think of it, they may have even been there before his brain got scrambled, but he couldn't be sure of it, and that's where his problem lay.

He thought about her all day and dreamed about her all night.

Who was he kidding? He was still a mess.

Nonetheless, he was determined that Sweets gave him the all clear so that he could get back to work. With her. Today.

She was coming home today.

His stomach in all kinds of knots, he opened the door and walked into Sweets' office, hoping that his veil of confidence fooled his young but intuitive friend.

o-o-o-o-o

She was exhausted.

Three weeks in Guatemala, working 16 hour days in the searing heat digging up precious human remains from the Aztec empire.

She was honoured that Dr. Rynogeny had invited her on the dig. It had been scheduled months ago, before Booth's emergency brain surgery. After that happened, she had decided that she wasn't going to go, but Booth had insisted. As much as she wanted to oversee Booth's recovery, she knew there wasn't much for her to do and the doctors had insisted he would spend no more than an additional few days in hospital. Add to that the anxiety of Booth's initial confusion over reality and she'd felt that familiar pressure to get away.

She knew it was cowardly, but she needed to clear her head, and the best way to do that was to go and just work until she was too exhausted to think.

Unfortunately, this time the tactic hadn't worked.

Booth had been on her mind constantly. The uncanny adsorption of her story into his thoughts as he'd been comatose had shaken her. She'd started writing it to try and distract herself from her worry over her partner, but as her fingers flew over the keys she'd known that she was indulging in her illogical fantasies for him. For those three days, she'd let her subconscious take over and wrote from the heart – a story about two people, very alike herself and Booth, making a life together despite their differences. She'd never intended anyone to know about it; thoughts such as those were futile. She knew she would never have what "Bren" and "Mr. B" had…a life shared with someone she loved.

She'd thought that by deleting the story no one would ever know about her fantasy world, and then he awoke and simply recited it all back to her and his doctors. Concerned for his mental state and slightly horrified that he'd remembered every detail, she vehemently set out to set the record straight to him.

They were work partners and friends – Bones and Booth. Nothing more.

Regardless, deep down inside, there was still that tiny spark inside of her that wanted that not to be true.

But how could he love someone like her? A cold fish, someone who was incapable of giving him, a warm and loving person, that same warmth and love in return.

Booth and Bones, and nothing more.

These thoughts resonated with her during her trip, and as her plane made its final touchdown, she resolved to stick to this mantra. Love was simply a chemical manifestation of hormonal signalling in the brain. It, like all other chemical signals, would pass.

And all that would be left is Booth and Bones: Partners. And nothing more.

o-o-o-o-o

She'd hugged him SO tightly.

If he'd thought he'd be able to keep his feelings in control, all of that went out the window as soon as her arms had gone around him. Thankfully, he'd managed to rein it in and pull away before she saw through his guise.

She was wearing one of his favourite looks – her eco-warrior anthropologist look. She looked so happy to see him, and his heart melted.

"What took you so long to recover?" she asked.

There is no way he is going to tell her about the lasting side-effects he had after she left.

"Oh, umm, don't worry, nothing's wrong with me. I'm 110%"

"You know there's nothing more than 100%, right?"

Typical Bones – all facts, all the time.

Things were going well until Angela interrupted their reunion. In one fell swoop she managed to hand them a strange case, tell them that her psychic said that Bones and he were "linked in a profound and spiritual manner", and reminded them of the unspoken elephant in the room: a pregnancy that never happened except in his dreams.

Just when he thought they'd be able to move forward, wherever forward led…

What better time to jump into work to distract from all of the things left unsaid?

o-o-o-o-o

He was acting strangely.

First, he dressed oddly in a plain black tie and socks, then he celebrated at the crime scene, which he had explicitly told her not to do in the past. And then…well, he didn't offer to have breakfast with her.

Which shouldn't be strange. She should be grateful that he has once again embraced his strong work ethic. Despite that, his leaving, disk in hand without even so much as goodbye, strangely left her feeling disappointed and bereft.

These nuances to altered human behaviour would normally be obsolete to her, but for some reason, she's noticed all of these small changes, perhaps because she normally spent so much time with him. She hadn't realized how pervasive his whole persona has been in her life, at least until before he went into surgery. That whole experience upended her, left her feeling helpless, alone, and terrified she would never be able to speak to him again.

It was why she had deleted her story, why she pushed away all of the emotions she was feeling about him, towards him and tried once again to focus.

She couldn't think about "them" now. There were 12 skeletons to catalogue and assemble.

o-o-o-o-o

Cam figured it out in one shot, damn her.

He's not quite sure why he went to her. Maybe because she's known him the longest and she'd be straight with him. She was after all one of his oldest friends. She definitely didn't pull any punches.

It felt good to talk to someone. He couldn't go on avoiding Bones. He needed to figure out what to do.

Her advice resonated in his head…

"Be sure about your feelings because if you crack that shell, and you change your mind, she'll die of loneliness before she'll ever trust anyone ever again."

Was he sure? He felt sure, like everything from before had finally clicked into place. There'd always been tension between he and Bones, but there was a line that they'd drawn, and before…well, something had kept him from crossing that line.

Now that he'd had a taste of her, of a life with her, it didn't make sense to keep towing that line.

He needed to set things straight.

o-o-o-o-o

He could have sworn she was flirting with him.

Okay, fine, she was talking about the hole in the victim's skull, but she explained it to him with that glint in her eye and smile on her face that just felt…flirtatious.

He could barely focus on what she was saying. Something about bevelling…right, he was killed from the inside out.

Things were just starting to get interesting when Angela interrupted us again.

More work, less flirting. For now.

o-o-o-o-o

Was he flirting with her?

In hindsight, he was quite conversational when she was showing him the wound on the victim's skull. He had that smile on his face similar to when he was trying to charm her, and then Angela came in and it all faded away.

And then…then he wanted her to kiss him.

On the forehead, but still…he'd never asked for that before.

Ridiculous! Why was this of concern to her? Perhaps because she was tempted. She, prudent as ever, forewent the indulgence due to its frivolity, laughed it off, and now she regretted it.

Ridiculous.

o-o-o-o-o

Sweets was an ass. Seriously.

Where the hell did Sweets get off telling him that his feelings for Bones are a product of his fried brain and not for real?!

"Your feelings are not real and will fade away like every other symptom of your coma…"

Why is it then, that he felt like he had feelings for her before, but it didn't show up in the scan?

His heart ached at the prospect of it not being real, almost as much as when he first woke up and they told him that the life he thought he had was not real.

"So, if you breach those defenses and it turns out you don't really love her…"

He loved her. He knew it.

But was he to lead with his heart, or with his brain?

o-o-o-o-o

He saved her life.

She didn't know what would have happened had he not arrived just in time. She had fought hard, but Dr. Leacock was stronger than her and she'd been trapped.

She shuddered at the thought.

He'd held her so tightly. She hadn't meant to cry, but the pain radiating through her arm and the adrenaline running through her bloodstream had made her emotional, and for once she gave in and let him hold her.

In all his murmuring comfort, he'd kissed her and said everything would be okay.

For once, she let him take care of her, and it had felt wonderful.

She'd ruined his shirt with her blood. Fortunately the wound hadn't been serious, but they'd given her medication to ease the pain. It clouded her brain and made her responses less sharp.

She supposed that this was how normal people felt all the time.

To distract herself from the dull ache in her arm, she'd gone in search of their psychic suspect.

She found Avalon in the back of the apartment, sorting through her Tarot cards.

It was futile and meaningless, she knew, but nonetheless she was fascinated by the insights the psychic shared about her past. Surely she had learned something in her interactions with her and Booth to glean something about her past?

"The riddle you can't solve is how somebody could love you."

Pain spasmed through her chest despite her confident response. How could she know that?

"The answer to the question that you're afraid to say out loud is, yes, he knows the truth of you, and he is dazzled by that truth."

A knot formed in her throat.

How could he ever be dazzled by someone like her? If nothing else, she was dazzled by him.

o-o-o-o-o

She could have died.

Even Caroline's attempts to cheer him up and encourage him hadn't taken that fear away.

So close…had he been a few seconds too late...he shuddered at the thought.

Either way, as he'd gripped her arm and tried to soothe her, all he'd kept thinking was, "I could have lost her. She could have died without ever knowing…"

Which was why he'd decided to take Cam's advice and go with his lion heart, Sweets be damned.

o-o-o-o-o

He took Bones for a walk to try and clear his head of the case and work up the courage to talk to her.

"Fargood is going to get away with mass murder."

She was trying to spark conversation, but his mind was elsewhere.

"You know, I don't wanna talk about work."

"Well what do you want to talk about?"

How was he supposed to start this conversation? He stopped at the corner, gathering his thoughts.

"You all right?" She looked at him with concern.

"Not really. I just, I have something that I wanna say to you from inside my heart."

Revert to facts, Temperance.

"Blood is in your heart. The idea that the heart is the seat of love and strength of character is ancient, but metaphoric. I mean, in reality these qualities are based in the amygdala, which is part of the brain."

There she goes again, always with the facts. He'd had her blood stained on his heart, literally. Did that count as too symbolic for her?

"No, I mean, ever since I've woke up from my coma I've been wanting to say something to you, about you."

She looked at him, puzzled.

"Well why didn't you say something earlier?"

She was exasperating to talk to sometimes.

"'Cuz I just, I just wanted to finish this case. You know, to make sure that I'm back, that, that you know I'm me again."

"Well does the fact that we didn't close the case give you doubts?"

"No, we did the best that we can. Hold on, you don't, you don't think that I'm fully back?"

"No, I know you're fully back."

She sounded so confident.

"You do?"

How could she be so sure when he was still so confused on some things?

"Well, you're wearing your socks."

Evidence. She always looked for the evidence.

"Oh, yeah."

He swallowed hard. If he was going to go for broke, he had to be completely honest.

"Well, you know…there are still some things I'm still working out, but it's slowly getting better."

A woman walking her silky terrier walked in between them, forcing a pause in the conversation. They kept walking, in silence for a bit. She thought about the little things she had noticed him doing differently in the last few days, and he thought about how he was going to convince her that his feelings for her were something that he definitely wasn't confused about.

"So, what did you want to tell me before?"

It was now or never. He stopped to look her in the eye.

"That I love you."

The world stopped on its axis. The air rushed out of her lungs. Her eyes widened in shock. He loved her? Was this one of the things he was still confused about from his coma dream? Oh God…

He held his breath, waiting for her to say something…anything.

"Booth…"

And then, the universe decided to intervene.

"You two got a moment?" Caroline chirped from her car as she pulled up beside them.

They stared at each other for what felt like eternity (but was only for a second) before turning to their colleague to get back to business.

o-o-o-o-o

She kept glancing at him surreptitiously, trying to see if he was as affected by his own words as she was.

He loved her.

How could that possibly be?

He was simply confused again, willing his alternative life into reality. Sweets had warned her about this when he first awoke.

What was she to do?

Booth tried to avoid looking at her. Maybe if they acted like nothing happened, then they could just let it pass, just like the 50 other nuanced moments that they had shared in the past.

But, he didn't want to let this go. No, they would have to talk this through, if nothing else than to figure out where to go from here.

They just had to wrap up this case first.

He glanced over to her briefly as he handcuffed Fargood. She was talking to Avalon. He strolled over to them once he was finished reading his suspect the charges against him.

He glanced tentatively at his partner before offering, "This is usually when we go and drink."

Avalon smiled at the two of them before parting.

"You two are going to keep doing things as usual. My cards tell me this all works out sooner than you'd think."

Booth just smiled hesitantly before nodding his head goodbye. He sincerely hoped she was right.

Brennan glanced between the two of them, trying to figure out what Avalon meant.

"What will work out?"

He cleared his throat and simply said, "Nothing, Bones. I'm sure she meant the case against Fargood."

She looked at him with hesitation, clearly wanting to say something, but for once she thought carefully about what she wanted to say.

Booth dropped off the case paperwork, purposely avoiding her gaze, then squared his shoulders and turned to her.

"Booth-"

"Let's go grab that drink, shall we?" he interrupted her, casually guiding her towards the elevator.

They walked to the Founding Fathers in silence, he thinking about how to pick up the conversation they had had before, her wondering if he'd have to go back to the hospital for more testing.

He tried to ease into the conversation.

"You know Bones, I'm really glad you're home. I missed you while you were in Guatemala."

He smiled nervously as he glanced at her, holding the door open to the bar.

As they settled into their seats at their usual table, she found she could not contain her worry any longer.

"Booth, what exactly did you mean before, when you told me that you loved me?"

He looked at her for a moment, then drank his whiskey in one gulp before looking her straight in the eyes, his gaze softening as he simply spoke from his heart.

"I meant exactly what it sounded like, Bones. I love you, romantically."

Her eyes widened, almost in horror, as she thought about those four days in the hospital after he woke up. He had been so sure then, when it had been a figment of his imagination…well, of both of theirs…

She shook her head vehemently.

"No…Booth, you're confused. I think you need to go see the doctor again."

He knew this would be difficult. He grasped her hand on the table, squeezing gently to get her attention away from the thoughts surely swirling through her head. He knew he'd have to be patient.

"No Bones, I'm not. I know what I'm feeling, and it's not a figment of my imagination. Ever since you got home, I knew that what I was feeling then, what I'm feeling now, is REAL. I love you…I think I have for a long time."

A knot formed in her throat, making it difficult to speak.

She stood up suddenly, pulling her hand away vehemently.

"NO Booth, you don't!"

The anguished look on her face crushed him as she turned and rushed to exit the bar.

He quickly threw some bills on the table before chasing her down outside on the street.

"BONES!" he yelled as he caught up to her, stepping in front of her to prevent her from walking.

He grasped her arm and shook it, willing her to look at him. It had started to rain while they had been in the Founding Fathers.

He couldn't tell if she was crying of if it was the rain that she was blinking away as she looked up at him.

"Bones, talk to me."

"There's something wrong Booth. You're confused. You don't love me…you can't."

"What do you mean? Why can't I love you? It may have taken brain surgery to finally make me realize what I've been feeling for you, but I know that it's real. I've felt it right from the beginning."

"That is ludicrous, Booth. Perhaps attraction, yes, but love? Love isn't real. You're letting your dream fantasy colour your real world experiences and you need to see a doctor."

She tried to walk past him but he stopped her, grasping her by both arms.

"Then why did you write that story? Why did you create a world in which two people love each other and share a life together? The story must mean something to you. You were the one that created the world that I lived for those three days."

She looked at him in anguish. What could she say that wouldn't ring false?

"It was just a story, Booth. Just something to pass the time. It meant nothing."

He recoiled at that, gritting his teeth. She seemed determined to deter him, confuse him. He wasn't going to give in.

"Then why did the characters have our names, Bones? Why were they called 'Mr. B' and 'Bren'? Why would you name them after us if they didn't mean something to you, if the story didn't mean something to you?"

She couldn't look away from him, from his determined brown eyes as they willed her to speak the truth. The truth she was afraid to face.

She just stared at him for what felt like forever, the rain falling heedlessly around them. Finally, not able to accept the hope taking shape in his eyes, she looked down at his heaving chest and whispered falteringly,

"I…I can't be what you want me to be, Booth. I will never be what 'Bren' was to 'Mr. B'. I'm not suitable for you. You deserve so much more than me. I could never live up to your expectations in a relationship, and in the end I would only hurt you and ruin our partnership. I can't take that risk."

The anguish in her voice was like a kick to the gut. He thought carefully about her words before replying.

Slowly, he lifted her chin up with his finger, forcing her to make eye contact.

"Bones…I don't want 'Bren'. I want a talented anthropologist who has an open heart that is often overshadowed by her brilliant mind. I want the woman who has stood by my side for the last five years, who has been my confidant, my friend, and my voice of reason and truth. I want the person who has challenged me every day to be better. I want you – just you. I love you just the way you are, Bones. All I'm asking is for you to give us a chance."

Her eyes glistened with tears as she listened to his speech, wishing and hoping that he was speaking the truth.

Slowly, he pulled her toward him and kissed her gently on the lips, once, twice, three times…each time savouring the sweet taste of her lips. On the third kiss, she slowly responded, his lips lingering in a caress over hers that seemed to make time stop.

"Wait…" she said breathlessly, as he slowly pulled away for air.

"I need to know…to make sure you really are aware of reality. When was the first time you kissed me?"

He smiled easily at her question, knowing the answer instantly.

"Well, if memory serves me well, I think you kissed me first, on a night very similar to this one, during the first case we ever worked on. You propositioned me, kissed me, then told me tequila was the reason why we couldn't spend the night together," he murmured, his lips a whisper away from hers.

She seemed to breathe a sigh of relief at his answer, reassuring her in some small way that not every memory was lost to him.

She nodded in remembrance, a warm flush rushing through her at the husky timbre of his voice.

"Tell me, Bones…will this night end differently than that one? Five years in, I still think this might be going somewhere. Are you willing to take that risk?"

He gazed deeply into her eyes, the honesty of his feelings making them shine brilliantly by the moon. She knew she should have felt frightened by the intensity within them, but in this moment she let herself just feel, and what she felt was love…and desire.

"I…I would like to finish what we started back then."

He kissed her deeply then, tugging her tighter against him as his lips ravished hers in a hungry kiss that tangled their tongues together in a playful dance.

He smirked satisfactorily as he briefly turned to flag a cab down, not wanting to risk her changing her mind before they got to either of their cars. Besides, he didn't think either of them would be able to focus on driving.

A cab pulled up almost immediately, at the ready near the bar for late hour customers.

Booth stepped back to open the car door for her. Motioning towards the door, he smiled at her and asked, "My place or yours?"

She paused for a moment, taking in his handsome face, his outstretched hand, and his confident smile. She knew that this decision could change everything, and that it wasn't too late to take it all back, but for once something inside of her stirred and rose up, letting her emotions take over her mind.

"Yours," she whispered huskily as she grazed by him to get into the car.

He barely had time to give the driver his address before her mouth was on his, this time taking his breath away.

o-o-o-o-o

Brennan threw a fistful of bills at the driver when they pulled up to Booth's apartment, not heeding how much money she actually gave him.

They stumbled clumsily from the cab, dishevelled and disoriented, before he took her hand and lead her up the stairs to his apartment. Both were breathing heavily by the time they reached his door, but whether it was because of the climb or remnants of their make-out session in the car, neither were sure.

A chance glance over at her, hair mussed, her blue eyes glinting in the low light of the hallway made his heart skip a beat.

This was really happening. He couldn't quite believe it.

His hands shakily inserted the key into the lock and with a slight nudge the door gave way, leading to the possibilities within.

Her breathing hitched as he grabbed her hand and slowly brought her into his apartment. As he closed the door, they stood facing each other in his hallway, both wondering who would make the first move.

Searching her face for a moment, he looked to see if there was any hesitation on her part, but all he saw was openness and intensity in her eyes that before he'd only ever seen glimpses of.

He slowly took a step forward and pulled her towards him, his hand burying into her silky hair as he kissed her long and languorously, drawing her lower lip into his mouth in a gentle suckle that caused her to release a quiet but arousing moan.

Encouraged by her reaction, his mouth left hers momentarily as it continued down to focus on the curve between her shoulder and neck as his hands moved to caress her waist. He gently tugged to undo the belt around her waist and it fell unceremoniously to the floor with a soft thud.

At this, Brennan snaked her arms around his neck, pulling herself closer to him still and coaxing his mouth back to hers. As her mouth ravished his, her hands found his necktie and pulled at the knot, loosening it, evoking a groan from deep in his throat. She moved her mouth away just long enough for her to pull the tie off, and then continued her assault on his lips, their tongues brushing rhythmically as her nimble hands began to unbutton his shirt.

"Maybe we should move this into the bedroom, huh?" he rasped as she moved to graze her lips against his jaw line.

She broke contact from his skin with a moist kiss, and then breathlessly nodded as he grasped her hand and lead her to the back of his apartment.

Once in his room, he pulled his loosened shirt over his head. Brennan gasped as the movement revealed his expansive toned chest and shoulders.

He took a moment to just let her stare, before gently turning her around. He placed a moist kiss on the nape of her neck, and then slowly pulled the zipper down her dress as he followed its progression down the curve of her spine, finally grazing the soft skin of her shoulders with his hands to push the dress off at the sleeves. The grey dress fell smoothly down to the floor in a pool against her feet.

Swallowing hard, he turned her again to face him, taking in every inch of her luminescent skin. She wore a simple satiny black bra and panty set which cupped her creamy breasts perfectly and highlighted her toned body.

Booth shook his head slightly in awe before whispering, "I knew you were beautiful Bones, but…whew…"

At his words she tilted her head defiantly and stood straighter, her face flushing at the compliment.

"You're aroused," she said pointedly, glancing at the straining bulge below his waistline.

"You bet I am," he threw back, starting to unbutton his belt. She quickly moved forward and stopped his movements, brushing his hands away.

"Here, let me," she said huskily as she tugged at the leather to pull the pin out of the notch.

As his belt gave way she pulled to remove it completely before her hands moved to the button at his waist. His abs tightened as her hands grazed his stomach, and she felt his erection grow in response as she slid the zipper down.

In one fell swoop he quickly pushed his pants down and stepped out of them as he moved towards her again, running his hands up her waist to cup her breasts as he walked her to the edge of the bed. He grasped her nape once more in a rough kiss as his other hand moved to her back to undo the clasp on her bra. It sprung apart with one flick of the wrist while Brennan moved her arm across to stop it from falling off. He gently slid each strap off her shoulders, one by one, trailing kisses down the curve of each breast before gingerly moving her injured arm out of the way to let the bra trail off her body.

He kissed her palm making her skin sing as his fingers trailed back to her waist to nimbly pick her up and place her on the centre of the bed.

Seeing her lying there, mostly naked, on his bed was about the most awesome sight he had ever seen. Momentarily frozen in the moment, he stood and took it all in as his chest heaved heavily.

Mesmerized by the way his pupils had dilated, standing like an Adonis before her, Brennan propped herself on her elbows to fully appreciate her own view.

Like a panther hunting its prey, Booth moved lithely towards the bed, kneeling on either side of her leg as his mouth found her right nipple, puckered and tightened from his predatory gaze.

She gasped in pleasure as he suckled her, arching herself towards him as he ran his tongue over the tightened peak before trailing more kisses across to her left. Her hands moved to grasp his hair, pulling him yet closer to her, encouraging him to take as much of her into his mouth as he could.

It was then that she felt it – the raised scar at the back of his head, the reminder of his surgery under her fingers.

Instantly she froze, gasping back a sob as she sat up suddenly to Booth's surprise.

He looked at the distress on her face, confused by what had upset her so.

"Bones?" he asked as he caressed her cheek, surprised by the wetness of the tears that had escaped unheeded down her face.

She gulped back the lump that had painfully developed in her throat, as she pushed his hand away.

"Bones?" he repeated in anguish, moving his hands back to force her gaze back at him. "Talk to me. What's wrong? Did I do something? Look at me!"

She took a deep cleansing breath to calm her quaking chest, and then looked him in the eyes. The torment she saw there was too much for her.

"I…your head…I…I don't know. What if…what if…"

"Hey, Bones look at me. I'm fine. Everything is fine." His voice cracked slightly as he spoke to her, trying to convince her, to make her stay.

She looked at his earnest and tender face, wanting to believe him, but she had to ask.

"What if…what if I make a mistake? What if this all goes wrong?" she whispered, her eyes widening in fear.

He caressed her face once again, brushing her hair behind her ear.

"Does this feel wrong to you Bones? If it does, then we should stop, but if it doesn't…I have never felt surer of anything than you and me, right here – right now."

He brushed her lips once more with a tender kiss, then held his breath as he watched her work it out, much as he'd seen her do many times when she was examining evidence.

She looked at his earnest face, the face she had come to trust more than any other in her whole life, and decided to believe in it fully.

"I trust you, Booth. I…I want this…us, too."

It was all he needed to hear. He kissed her tenderly once more, willing all of his emotions to flow into her so that she could feel how much he was feeling, and then deepened it quickly as he drank in her own passion as it blossomed within her.

Caressing her skin she writhed against him, inciting his arousal even more than before, now knowing that she was in this completely with him.

Brennan let herself free, letting Booth's ministrations awaken all of her senses, her skin tingling in his fingers' wake.

His fingers moved softly but purposefully as they hooked around the waistband of her panties and she moved her hips to allow him to slide them off. He quickly disposed of his own boxers before joining her once again astride her on the bed.

She gazed at him in wonder as he revealed himself to her, his prominent manhood swollen with desire for her. She knew that she herself was more than ready for him.

As he came to her side, she pressed her hands against his chest to force him onto his back, before beginning a trail of her own kisses along his smooth chest. He gasped and bucked as her tongue gently swirled over his pebbled nipples, tempting her to move her hands south.

He cried her name as her palm met the head of his penis, gliding smoothly over the shaft with his own lubricant provided.

Straining in her hand, Booth could barely control himself as he flipped her over onto her back and moved quickly to settle himself between her legs, which fell apart naturally in anticipation.

He paused momentarily, his warm brown eyes connecting with her darkened blue in a silent exchange of agreement, as he moved himself slowly to her wet centre.

Slowly, so slowly, he slid himself inside her as they both gasped at the connection through body and heart.

As he began to move in measured thrusts, she wrapped her legs around him and met him in each movement, moving deeper and faster with each slide home. Pleasure built easily and quickly between them, as neither could contain the pent-up passion of five years between them.

As her world exploded around her, she cried out his name in ecstasy at her climax, before he relinquished himself to his own, chanting his name for her in release.

Thoroughly spent, the couple lay together breathing heavily, languishing in the afterglow of their lovemaking.

After several minutes, Booth shifted to tenderly look down at his beautiful partner who was now his lover.

"I love you Bones," he whispered as he brushed a stray damp tendril of hair from her face.

She looked up at his satisfied face, noting the honesty in his eyes and in his words, and responded,

"I understand now…and I believe I love you too."

~The End~


	15. The Almost in the Never Should by NM

_**Prompt: In the Season 7 finale, what if, instead of driving away, Brennan turned the car around?**_

_**This doesn't exactly follow the prompt, but it is in the spirit of it, anyway. **_

* * *

The Almost in the Never Should by NatesMama

_Booth led Brennan and Christine to the sidewalk, setting down the car seat in the process. "Tell you what, I'll go get the car, alright?"_

"_Okay." Brennan responded, watching him walk away. Suddenly, her expression changed and she called him back. "Booth?"_

"_Yeah?" He turned, giving her a questioning look before smiling softly as he came back. "What is it?"_

_Brennan looked almost pained. "I love you, Booth. I don't want you to think Christine is the only reason we're together." Her eyes were wide and earnest and he couldn't help but lean in and kiss her._

"_It's gonna be okay, alright?" Booth assured her, before leaning down and kissing his daughter's lace-covered head. "Alright?" He nodded in encouragement as Brennan returned the gesture. "I'll be right back. I'll get the car. Alright? I'll be right back."_

_Booth turned to head for the church parking lot, completely missing Max's car pulling up to the curb to swallow his family up and take them away. _

Generally, Booth was a social drinker. Being raised by an abusive alcoholic, he was careful about how much he consumed with Christine in the house, so their liquor stayed locked up unless they had guests. But that night, the night his family left him behind, Booth got rip-roaring drunk and passed out on the floor of the baby's room, staring at the glow-in-the-dark stars Brennan had meticulously affixed to the ceiling right before Christine was born. His phone was tossed deliberately far away, on the sofa in the living room, after Angela had tried to call him for a fourth time. Before that, Cam had called three times and even Caroline had tried to get a hold of him.

He was not in the mood to chat.

When his eyes opened on the bright sunlight streaming across his face from the slats in the window above Christine's crib, he groaned and automatically rolled over to kiss Brennan before the memory of the day before kicked in and he face-planted on the hardwood floor of his daughter's nursery. The sharp pain brought everything into focus and the insane urge to cry washed over him again. Determined not to give in to the aching hole in his gut, he hauled himself off the floor with a loud grunt and headed for the shower.

Once he had washed the stink of alcohol away, Booth dressed hurriedly and headed downstairs to start coffee and face his first day without his family. He opened the freezer to retrieve the beans for the grinder, and his eyes were drawn to the empty space in the front where Brennan stored her breast milk for Christine to use at day care. Anger welled up unheeded as he realized that while he was dressing his daughter for her christening; his partner was downstairs surreptitiously packing to leave him. The reasons for it all and the total sense it made faded for a moment as he considered that maybe his first, nausea-inducing suspicion was correct and she hadn't trusted him enough to warn him, to take him with them. Booth slammed the freezer door harder than necessary and prepared an entire pot of desperately-needed coffee, his motions jerky with anger as he pulled a large mug out of the cabinet and slammed it to the counter. The ringing of his cell phone pulled him out of his self-pitying reverie and he moved to the living room to retrieve it. When he saw Angela's name pop up, he hit ignore and started to throw the phone back onto the sofa when the phone rang again. He was just about to answer and give Angela an earful when his mind finally registered the name on the display.

_Bones._

He barely took a breath before he was hitting the Answer button. "Bones? Bones, babe…where are you?"

"Booth?" Her voice was a near-sob. "I-I tried…I was going to…I was…" And then, she was sobbing, great heaving cries filling his ear as his eyes watered in reaction to her turmoil. "But I can't, Booth…I can't!"

Booth sank to the floor, clutching the phone like a life line. "Bones. Calm down and tell me where you are."

Her breath was hitching and he could hear her literally fighting for composure. "We're at a rest stop just inside of Virginia. I don't know…" Booth heard shuffling and the car door open with a creak, and then Brennan asking someone a muffled question. "Mile marker 155, Booth. There is northbound and southbound access."

"I'm on my way, Bones." He barely remembered to shut off the coffee maker and grab his keys before he was throwing his front door open, where he almost ran face-first into the man standing on his doorstep, Special Agent Hayes Flynn.

**B&B**

"Shhhh….Christine, please calm yourself." Brennan soothed the baby as she fussed against her mother's shoulder. She glanced at her watch, realizing with a start that it had been almost two hours since she had called Booth in despair. "Your father is on his way and we will be back in our own home soon." She tilted forward and cradled her daughter's head between her hands, the tiny body resting on her forearms and furiously kicking legs bent against Brennan's chest. "Now, I know this is not what you are used to and you are fatigued from traveling. But I need you to remain calm for just a little while longer and I am certain your father's presence will ease your upset."

"I'll take her, Bones."

Brennan whipped her head around in shock. "Booth!" She turned into his body, letting his strong, comforting arms hold her and Christine while she cried into shoulder. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…I thought I was doing the right thing, but…"

"Shhhh…" He unconsciously mimicked her earlier soothing of their daughter as he rubbed slow circles on her back and shoulders. "I know, Bones…I know. It's okay; I've got you, baby."

Brennan nodded into Booth's shoulder and sniffed while he held Christine closer to his shoulder, noting with a smile that the baby had stopped fussing and was nuzzling into his neck. Without raising her head, Brennan acknowledged the change. "She missed you as well."

"I guess so." Booth's voice held a bit of amusement as well as awe. "I missed her, too." He squeezed his partner tighter. "I missed both of you."

The reunited family stood together, swaying quietly, in the parking lot of the rest stop for another few minutes before Brennan finally pulled back and regarded Booth carefully. "I understand what this means for me, Booth. I know…I mean, I am going to be arrested. But I have faith that you can make sure I'm safe and I never should have doubted-"

"Bones." Booth stopped her from going any further with a smile. "I know you left for a good reason…I do. But that's over now."

"It won't be over until-"

"No, Bones…you don't get it. It's over." He pulled her hand, confusion making her follow him blindly, over to a bench next to the car. Once they were settled, Booth tried to explain what he had learned right before he came to get his family.

"Angela found the key." Brennan's gasp made him smile wider. "Yeah. She sat up half the night running library books through her gizmo until one started lighting up every computer screen she had."

"The code?"

"Uh huh." Booth shook his head. "I don't understand half of it, but what you need to know right now is that the code she found was the one that disabled Pelant's ankle monitor."

"Oh my God, Booth…did they…?" Her question hung in the air, palpable.

Booth finally gave in to the urge he'd been squelching since he'd walked up and saw her trying to comfort their daughter, and kissed her full on the mouth. It took her a moment to respond, but when she did they both released simultaneous sighs. When they broke apart, finally, Brennan used her thumb to wipe a bit of moisture from his bottom lip, lingering there for a moment before dropping her hand back to her lap.

Booth cleared his throat before speaking. "The long and the short of it is that they've got him dead to rights, Bones. Flynn came to the house right after you called me to let me know that they've turned the investigation towards Pelant and away from you. They had already brought the son of a bitch in for questioning, but he made a point of stopping by so we wouldn't worry anymore."

"That was kind of him."

"He's a good agent, Bones. We might not have liked where the investigation led him, but he was only doing his job."

"I realize that. I hold no ill will towards him. Or anyone else." Brennan nodded slightly.

Booth moved to stand, taking her hand again and leading her to the SUV. "Cam will be glad to hear that, I know she's devastated about this whole thing."

Brennan opened the back door and reached for Christine to settle her into her seat. "She should not feel anything but proud of the way she handled the case. She did the right thing. She did what I would have done had I been in her situation." Closing the door, Brennan turned to Booth again. "And what about you? Are you…" She swallowed thickly, trembling internally. "Are you glad to hear it?"

"Bones…" Booth pulled her back into his arms, holding her close. "This? Right here? This is all that matters to me. You were going to come home, no matter what." He pulled back again and looked directly into her eyes. "And I know why you had to do it and I supported it, even if it killed me. Even if the entire world seems like they're out to get you? Not me. Never me. I'm always on your side, Bones. Always."

Brennan exhaled and relaxed, body and soul, for the first time since Ethan's body had been found in the woods. "Thank you, Booth. Thank you for believing in me."


	16. Rockin' On The Rinse Cycle by SueK

**Rockin' On The Rinse Cycle By SueK**

"**The best thing about dreams is that fleeting moment, when you are between asleep and awake, when you don't know the difference between reality and fantasy, when for just that one moment you feel with your entire soul that the dream is reality, and it really happened."  
J.R.R. Tolkien **

Brennan was in a foul mood. Not only was the present case frustrating, but Dr. Hodgins had been particularly irritating today. On top of everything else, one of his "experiments" had gone awry, splattering both herself and Dr. Saroyan with tomato pulp from head to toe. Brennan returned to her office, stripped off her lab smock, only to find the tomato debris had seeped through to her blouse, so off that came. She would have no problem wearing nothing but her bra under the clean smock. Unfortunately there was nothing she could do about her splattered slacks. She would have to wear them the rest of the day.

The day dragged on and on. Brennan could not seem to concentrate on any task for long. She was short with the interns and almost bit Angela's head off.

"Honey, I get it. You're in a bad mood, but don't take it out on me. Right now I'm the only one not running for shelter when you walk out of your office. Booth's still out of town, right?"

"I don't see what Booth's absence has to do with my mood."

"Sweetie, he's been gone four days, and nights. The nights being the important time span."

"Angela, if you are implying that I am incapable of performing my duties during Booth's absence, you are mistaken."

"Well, I think the absence of some of the duties Booth so capably performs is the issue."

"I don't know what you mean."

"No. Of course you don't. Well, if you need me, I'll be around. If it makes you feel any better, Hodgins is still trying to get all the goop out of his beard."

Sitting at her desk, Brennan found herself squirming in her chair. The tomato residue was drying, leaving stiff, sticky patches on her legs. The longer she sat the more uncomfortable she became. Finally she gave up. Shoving several journals, two reports and the blouse into her briefcase she headed for home; more accurately, Booth's apartment. She had been staying at her place while Booth was out of town, but he was due back tonight. She knew he would head straight home and she intended to be there to welcome him back, very warmly.

Once there she stripped off the slacks, bra and lab coat she had worn home. The bra went into the bathroom sink to soak, it had not completely escaped the tomato seepage and piled everything else into "her" laundry basket. After the La Perla lingerie debacle, Brennan and Booth had agreed that each would do their own laundry. He had absolutely ruined her Silky Terrier bustier. She slid on a pair of sweat pants, the sports jersey she had bought Booth (how was she supposed to know the Indianapolis Colts wasn't a hockey team?), scooped a hand full of quarters from the jar on the kitchen counter, left a note in case Booth got back before she was finished, and headed for the laundry room.

It was dim and quiet there. The washer and dryer, or Esmerelda and Cindee as Booth had nicknamed them, were both empty. As she piled the clothes into the washer she took a moment to admire the inner workings of the machine. Brennan could not help but notice the design of the agitator; perfectly suited for its purpose. With a sigh she admitted that she had, indeed, missed Booth. After shoving 50 cents into the slot, with a soft purring of the motor and the sound of gushing water, the machine sprang to life. Taking a seat in the only chair in the room, one of those tubular lawn chairs with narrow vinyl straps, several of which were missing Brennan opened one of her journals. There was one article in particular that had caught her eye._** A Comparison of the Efficiency of Differing Surfactants Relating to the Removal of Non-specific Organic Matter from Textile Materials by C. Rynogeny, PhD. **_ This was basically an article on how soap works. Even though this was a "Fringe Science" in Brennan's opinion, the information maybe of some use when examining crime scene evidence. About half way through the article, two things happened. The wash cycle ended and Brennan's hips slid through the gaps between the chair's straps. With difficulty she extricated herself and decided she needed a more stable perch. Esmerelda beckoned. Hoisting herself to the lid of the washer, Brennan settled back to finish her read. The slight vibration and sense of movement, the feel of rising warmth as soft waves lapped at the moist, smooth, walls was most enjoyable. She leaned back, relaxing, journal forgotten.

Brennan imagined the touch of cats' tongues, soft and damp, hungrily licking their way up and down taking care that no spot was neglected. The feeling of patient fingers separating the steamy folds, gaining access to the deep recesses was irresistible. The sensation of being brought to the edge, being pushed to the brink, only to be slowlypulled back just before release, allowed to float free for a few priceless moments, before the process was repeated was breathtaking. Heat slowly building as the final phase approached. Hard and erect, the center staff began to work its magic. Slowly at first, but with ever quickening thrusts, powering the stiff rod in and out of the now hot center. Probing every inch, leaving no corner unexplored, the cycle continued. Rigid and unyielding, with a steady, repeated rhythm, it penetrated deeper into the soft, quivering, core with each stroke. Gradually gaining speed, pumping harder and faster, it powered toward the ultimate release. With one final, hard, deep thrust, there was a jolt followed by pulsing spurts of steamy liquid. Gradually the movement slowed, and with one last shudder everything tumbled in a hot, steamy heap.

With a sudden start, Brennan realized she was shaking. Opening her eyes, there was Booth, standing in front of her, gently shaking her out of her reverie.

"Booth, you're back."

"Bones! You OK? Looks like you fell asleep. You want me to help you get off?"

"That depends on how many quarters you have."


	17. Nothing Else Matters by Laffers18

**Nothing Else Matters by Laffers18**

Doctor Temperance Brennan had been many things in her life. Mother. Daughter. Sister. Lover. Friend. And in the last two weeks, six days and approximately fourteen hours (give or take an hour or two) she had added ex-fugitive to the list. She was no longer on the run. Her days spent flitting from motel to motel, constantly glancing over her shoulder were over. Somewhat naively, she had believed that when (or, in her darker days, if) she finally arrived home, things would get easier. She would be home, back where she belonged, and she could begin to breathe again. To live again. Yet she had found that, while everything appeared to be the same on the surface, scratch underneath and everything had changed.

Her first inkling that all was not well had come on her second day home, when she had woken late to find Angela, Hodgins and Cam in her living room, drinking coffee and making meaningless conversation while they waited for her to surface.

_Brennan woke with a start, heart racing as she sat up in bed. Her gaze flitted around the room, and it took her a moment or two to remember where she was. She was at home, in _their_ bed, and she was safe. She let out a slow breath and looked expectantly at the space beside her. She expected to see her partner, so the sight of an empty space had her frowning. She laid one hand on the spot her partner should have been filling, and she was disappointed but not surprised to find it ice cold. She glanced at the clock beside her, and the knowledge that it was not yet 8am saddened her. She took it for what it was; evidence that he had been absent for some time. _

_The sound of laughter reached her ears, and she recognized it for the sound that had awoken her. She lay in bed for another moment or two, the desire to slip back under the covers and into blissful unconsciousness almost overwhelming. She enjoyed the fantasy for a minute or two, before she forced herself to move. She had recognized the laugh almost immediately, and she knew Angela wasn't above dragging her out bed if she grew impatient._

_As soon as she was ready and dressed she left the relative safety of her bedroom, refusing to give herself any further time to think. She entered the living room cautiously, unsure of the reception she was going to receive. In the end, she needn't have worried. Hodgins was the first one to see her, and before she could do any more than blink she found herself wrapped in a tight embrace. She couldn't say who was more surprised by the action, Hodgins or herself, but after only a moment's pause she returned his hug. A whispered 'Welcome home, Dr B' was all he said before he let her go and returned to his seat._

_Angela demanded her turn next, and she clung to Brennan tightly, her sobs coming hard and fast at the feel of her friend in her arms. Incoherent murmurings were the only sound to fill the room, and all Brennan could do was let her friend cry on her shoulder. In one of their brief conversations since she had returned, Booth had revealed that Angela had held it together better than any of them had expected. It didn't take a genius to realize that she was only now letting herself feel the pain of the last few months. When she finally calmed down she pulled back from Brennan, framing her face in her hands as she watched her intently. The only sound that could be heard was Angela's somewhat uneven breathing as she studied her friend. Whatever she saw in her face must have comforted her, as a slight smile graced her lips. _

"_I have missed you, Bren. So much." Her voice wavered on the last two words, her eyes welling with tears once more. This time, instead of holding onto her friend for dear life, she took a small step back. Her legs weren't quite steady, and she moved back to take her place back beside her husband. As soon as she was seated, Hodgins reached out to grip her hand in his. She glanced at him with a smile, silently thanking him for his unspoken support before she turned back to Brennan. There was only one person left in the room yet to address Brennan's arrival, and Angela found herself waiting with bated breath._

_Camille Saroyan watched the reunions quietly, fighting the sick feeling that had settled in the pit of her stomach. She avoided the gazes of both Hodgins and Angela, unable to bear neither the pity in the former nor the condemnation in the latter's eyes. She glanced at Booth, completely oblivious to the fact that her eyes were pleading for his intervention. He said nothing, a tilt of his head in Brennan's direction the only signal he gave that he noticed her. She glanced back at Brennan, disconcerted to find that she had edged closer. After a moment of heavy silence, she finally forced herself to move. She stood to face her colleague and friend, and braced herself, preparing to take whatever the other woman was going to deliver._

_Brennan closed the final distance between them until they were face to face. She could see the other woman's discomfort, and she knew that what she was going to do next would only add to that feeling. But she had something that she required the other woman to hear, and while it may be uncomfortable for both of them, she wanted to say it. She _needed_ to say it._

_Cam saw something flicker in Brennan's gaze, but before she could pinpoint it she found herself encased in the anthropologist's arms. The embrace took her by surprise, and she tensed for a moment before allowing herself to return it. Cam couldn't have said exactly what reception she had expected to receive, but if asked that morning she would have told you that, at best, she had expected silent recriminations. Some had felt that the actions she had taken had ruined this woman's life, and in her darkest moments Cam had found herself doubting her own choices. Could she have done more? Should she have chosen a different route? But if anything could put her mind at rest, and assure her that she had acted correctly, it was that same woman hugging her as if her own life depended on it. _

_Over the shoulder of Brennan, Cam saw the reaction of the others in the room. Booth had remained motionless, as he had been ever since they had arrived. Hodgins, she saw, looked relieved, and Angela looked…well, it was hard to say exactly how Angela looked. She didn't look pleased, that Cam could see with no question, and even as she felt a keen disappointment she couldn't say she was surprised. The relationship between the two women had been tense and edgy ever since Brennan had disappeared, with Angela making her disapproval of Cam's choices clear. Cam had hoped that, with Brennan's safe return, their relationship could get back on track but she could see now that that wasn't going to happen. Not for some time yet. _

_Brennan was oblivious to the thoughts running through her friends head, instead focusing on the message she wanted to impart. _

"_Thank you," she whispered into her ear, gripping her harder, "thank you for doing what they couldn't have."_

A loud bang dragged Brennan back to the present, and she jumped to her feet as she recognized the sound of the front door being slammed shut. She clasped her hands in front of her, gripping them together tightly as she waited for her partner to come through the door. She could hear the sound of him moving through the hallway, and she took a deep breath to calm her nerves.

In what seemed like hours later, but was in reality only minutes, her partner came through the door. He had discarded his jacket on the way in, and was in the process of removing his tie as he entered. He glanced at Brennan as he moved through the room, sending her one tight smile before he walked straight to the cabinet to poor himself a drink. Brennan watched him silently, her heart heavy as they repeated the routine of the past few days.

In her first few days home, Brennan had been so distracted by everyone that had come and gone that she hadn't noticed the distance Booth had placed between them. It was only when the circus surrounding her return had calmed down that she understood just how far apart they had come. While they still shared a bed, Booth made sure he rose before she was awake and came to bed long after she had fallen asleep. So far, he had been careful not to initiate any contact between them. When she had first arrived home Brennan had made an effort to bridge the gap, reaching for his hand, or stroking his arm. On every occasion he had tensed, and while he didn't verbalize his thoughts Brennan had felt the rebuff just the same. After the fourth incident she ceased trying, forcing herself to be patient until he was ready to make the first move.

But then one day passed, and another, and another, and still he kept his distance. The only real interaction between them came through Christine, and Brennan had come to cherish those moments together. For a few hours every day she could let herself hope, as Booth went back to being the loving, caring man she knew him to be. He loved his daughter, and though she may be young he refused to let her see any discord between her parents. He laughed, and he smiled, and they went back to being a family. Brennan took to doing anything she could to lengthen the time together, but as soon as Christine was in bed Booth reverted back into the cold stranger she had come to know.

As Brennan watched him now, his back still facing her, she knew that she had to force a conversation, regardless of how difficult it may be. She couldn't continue living the way they had been, and she didn't think he could either.

"Booth." She watched as he tensed, straightening himself even as he refused to turn around. "Booth, please." She hated the begging tone in her voice, but she couldn't prevent it from creeping in.

He turned to her slowly, one hand gripping the whiskey glass tightly. He took one look at her and sighed to himself. He recognised the expression on her face, and he knew that she was going to force the issues between them. Part of him was surprised that she had let it go on so long, but the other had hoped that she would just leave him be. Just for a little while longer.

"It's been a long day, Bones." He hoped that that would be enough to silence her, but he could see his luck wasn't in.

"They've all been long days, Booth." She accused softly. Booth said nothing, his only acknowledgement a slight nod of his head. Brennan took a deep breath and pressed forward. "I need to know if," she stumbled slightly over her next words, fearing his answer but unable to stem the question, "you're ever going to be able to forgive me?" The only thing that greeted her question was silence, and Brennan could feel panic beginning to claw at her throat. "I understand that I hurt you, and I know that there's nothing I can do to change the last three months but I," her voice broke, and she took a moment to calm herself before continuing, "I didn't see any other possible scenario. And I couldn't tell you, because I needed you to be in a position to do what only you can do." Booth raised a questioning brow, but made no other comment. "I needed you to save me." His only reaction to this was to down the remainder of his whiskey, and the tenuous control Brennan had on her emotions began to slip. "You were the only person who wouldn't stop fighting for us, and if I had told you I was leaving you wouldn't have been able to. It was the only available option I could see, Booth. The only one."

One tear slid down her cheek as she finished her impassioned plea for his understanding, and that image alone broke Booth out of his self imposed silence.

"Dammit, Bones." He all but growled, slamming his glass down as he took a step toward her. "You think I don't know all of this? That I didn't spend the three months you were gone running through this in my mind, over and over again, almost driving myself mad with what ifs?" He took another angry step towards her, tension radiating off him in waves. "I know you had no other choice. I know that you did what you thought you had to. I know all of that and more, in here." He tapped his temple once, before lowering his hand slowly until it was held over his heart. "But here? All I know is that you left me, and took my daughter with you. I had to watch my family drive off without me, never knowing if or when I'd see them again." He closed the final distance between them. He lowered all barriers, letting her see for the first time just what her absence had done to him. "And it damn near broke my heart."

Brennan took a sharp step back, the pain and intensity in his voice causing a physical ache in her chest. For the first time since she had been home, she began to doubt her belief that everything would be okay. The man in front of her was almost unrecognizable, and she hated herself for being the one responsible for the changes she saw.

"Do you think," she tried to hold back the tears, but after a brief struggle she gave in, allowing them to fall freely. "Do you think you'll ever be able to love me again?" _Or want me again_. The unspoken question hung in the air between them, and Booth's eyes flashed with something familiar before the mask came back down.

"I never stopped." He admitted slowly. "But I need more time."

Brennan nodded shortly, the relief she had initially felt fading at the qualification added.

"And space?" She forced herself to ask the question, even as she braced herself for his response.

"Maybe." He admitted quietly.

"Okay then." She accepted. She swiped one hand across her face quickly to wipe away her tears. She froze when another hand replaced hers, and looked up at Booth as he swiped his thumb across her cheek.

"Okay."

B&B

Brennan stepped under the hot spray of the shower, enjoying the slight pain as the heat hit her bare skin. She closed her eyes on a sigh, holding her face up to the water and letting it beat down on her. She knew that the tears were falling freely now, but she made no effort to stem the flow. This part of her day had become her haven, of sorts, and it hadn't taken long for her to use it as a release from the emotions of each day. In daylight, surrounded by friends and strangers alike, she was forced to pretend that everything was okay. And in the evenings she was forced to pretend that Booth's distance wasn't eating her up inside. But in here, be it for five minutes or fifty, she didn't have to pretend.

Brennan reached out one hand for her body wash, wrapping it around the bottle before she stilled. She removed her hand slowly, refusing to turn around despite the fact that she was now aware of the presence behind her. She felt him move up behind her until he was near enough to touch, and the relief at having him so close was overwhelming. She stood still, hardly daring to breathe as she waited to see if he would close the final gap.

When his arms wrapped around her, hands resting on her stomach, she almost staggered under the weight of emotion that hit her. Her head fell back against his shoulder, and his face turned into her neck.

"I still need time, Bones."

Brennan forced herself to focus on his words, his close proximity making it difficult to hear anything but the beating of her own heart. When she finally processed what he was saying she grabbed the arms that were around her, fearing for one moment he planned on leaving her alone. Again.

"But I need you, too."

A soft kiss behind her ear accompanied his words, the action prompting Brennan to release her hold on his arms to turn to face him. She reached out to turn off the water, the silence that followed almost deafening. It had been almost four months since either had been in this position, and neither Booth nor Brennan were willing to wait any longer. Booth lowered his head as soon as she was facing him, taking her lips eagerly with his. As he deepened the kiss his hands roamed her body, familiarizing themselves with the shape and feel of her. When they came to her hips he moved closer, sliding his hands around her bottom to pull her tight against his body. He groaned into her mouth, the feel of her pressed tightly against his groin almost his undoing. As soon as he had made the decision to join her, his body had been ready, and he almost regretted the fact that this time was going to be hard and fast. Almost.

At the sound of his groan Brennan pressed herself closer to him, reveling in the feel of him hard against her. Four months had been far too long without him, and she couldn't get close enough. She felt herself being moved backwards, and in the next moment she found herself braced between the shower wall and Booth's hard body. She gasped at the move. Booth pulled his mouth away from her lips to settle on her shoulder, before he began to alternate between kissing and nipping his way up and down the smooth column of her neck. The gasps and moans leaving her mouth inflamed his senses, and what little control he had splintered. His hands were rough as he manipulated her body, lifting one leg to hook it around his waist. He wasted no more time, aligning their bodies quickly before entering her in one smooth slide.

At the feel of her wrapped around him he groaned, his head falling back onto her shoulder as a shudder ran through his body.

"God Bones," he thrust once, "it's like coming home." He turned his head, and whispered the words into her ear. "Every." He withdrew all the way before burying himself inside her again. " Damn time."

Brennan felt the words against her ear, but she was in such a state of bliss she struggled to focus on the words. Instead she wrapped her leg tighter around him, urging him to move harder, faster. Booth read her unspoken request and he moved quicker, feeling himself nearing the edge and wanting…no, needing her to go with him. He started to pull back, a change of scenery in mind, but Brennan's whimper of disapproval stopped him.

"More."

One husky plea was all she uttered, and as Booth thrust forward once more she let out a keening cry. Booth felt her begin to clench around him, and he forgot anything else but the need to see her come apart in his arms. His movements became more erratic as she shattered around him, and even as she called his name he was groaning hers, thrusting one final time before he emptied himself inside of her.

As the sounds of their cries died away he slipped out of her. He took one small step backwards, testing the steadiness of his legs. When he was confident that he could move without sliding to the floor, he looked back at Brennan. She was slumped back against the wall, eyes shut and her breathing ragged. When her breathing had slowed she still refused to look at him, unsure if she was more afraid that he wouldn't be there, or of the look on his face if he was.

When she eventually opened her eyes, the look on her face was one of such wariness that Booth winced. The fact that they had got to such a stage saddened him unbearably, and while he wasn't ready to let go of the past just yet, he also couldn't bear to spend the rest of the night as he had so many others. Alone.

He reached out a hand, relieved when she only kept him waiting for a second before she covered it with hers. They walked out of the bathroom and into their bedroom together, hands still clasped together as Booth pulled back the duvet. He let go of her to climb into the bed, lying down before patting the space beside him. Brennan didn't delay, climbing in behind him and pulling the covers over them both.

For the first time since she had been home she didn't hesitate, moving to his side and curling up beside him, confident in her welcome. In return, Booth wrapped one arm around her to hold her to his side. Despite everything, Brennan realised that nothing had really been fixed between then. She knew there was a very real possibility that, come morning, Booth would revert back to the stranger of the past few weeks. But for tonight, none of that mattered.

He was still there, she wasn't alone and in spite of everything she had put him through he still wanted her. And he still needed her. Nothing else mattered.

"I love you." She whispered into his side, eyes fluttering closed as she gave into her desire to sleep.

Silence followed her announcement, and Brennan was almost asleep before he whispered his reply.

"Love you too, Bones."


	18. Girls Like Their Fun by jmbatt

Girls Like Their Fun By jmbatt

"Oh-oh girls, just wanna have fu-unnnnn!" As the song ended, I could feel the stage lights beating down on me. My face was flushed, my heartbeat echoing in my ears. The adrenaline in my system had me on a high that, in the back of my mind I could scientifically identify, but at the moment all I cared about was the feeling of elation. I'd trusted myself, my friends. As Sweets had suggested, I'd "let 'er rip" and let loose. In a word, I'd had fun – just like the song had implored.

Now, after taking a bow on stage, my eyes locked on my partner. Booth was looking at me, the biggest, goofiest grin on his face. It wasn't one of those "charm" smiles – no, this was a grin that told me he'd enjoyed watching me sing on stage. He'd taken a chance when he arranged this little _event _for me, and now he could relax because I'd taken him up on his offer and we had all enjoyed it. As I walked off stage, Booth jumped up clapping, smiling, even whistling to show everyone what he thought of my performance. But I knew even before I jumped around on stage, what Booth thought of it all. He cares for me. He cares enough to push me to do something silly like this because he knew it would end up being important to me.

"Bones, that was… WOW! You **are** a singer. I mean, you give Cyndi Lauper a run for her money!"

"I don't know what that means, as I am not interested in her finances, but thanks Booth. It was fun."

"Well, like the song says, that's what girls want, right? Girls just want to have fun."

And at that little crack, I smiled. I smiled because I'd enjoyed myself, because I shared something with my friends, my family… I wore a smile because I was part of something fun and special that my very best friend had arranged for me. Because of this, I took his hand and squeezed it as I looked into his eyes. Those eyes – liquid chocolate that made my heart rate soar as I got lost in them. Eyes that held so much warmth that I felt my pulse quicken and my cheeks flush – yet I couldn't look away, until Angela came up to me and gave me a huge crushing hug.

"Sweetie, that was great! That was so much fun to watch – I never knew you could sing so well!"

"Thanks Ange" I said. And as we separated from the embrace, I once again found his gaze. It lasted only a second or two, as all the others had gathered around and began congratulating me. Through the cacophony of sounds, I made out a "well done, Dr. B" from Hodgins; a "good pitch and projection" from Zach, and finally "that was awesome" from Dr. Sweets.

As Booth and I sat down around the small table, the rest of our party took their seats. I was still breathing at an accelerated rate- not from the exertion of singing but from the hand nestled in the small of my back. Yes, it was a familiar hand in a familiar place; but this time it had a more intimate feel to it. This time, it didn't feel like a partner's touch, but that of someone who was somehow closer to me. That thought sent goose bumps over my skin and I smiled at the thought.

We sat with the group for a while. We laughed with the rest of them as Sweets crooned out his version of 'The Lime in the Coconut,' teasing him about his off-key performance (was that his voice cracking, Booth had asked?)

Throughout the night I would steal glances at my partner. Each and every time I did, I found him looking at me. And every time, I had some kind of physiological reaction. It might be a catch in my breath, or a warm feeling throughout that made my face flush. I found when I would stare into his eyes that my lips would become dry and I'd have to moisten them by licking my lips. Booth of course, took this all in. I could tell by the smile that would appear on his face at moments like these. What surprised me most though is that I thought I saw the same kind of reactions when he looked at me.

After several drinks we all agreed to call it a night and leave the Checkerbox. It turned out that Booth and I had parked down the street from the night club, while the others had all parked in a garage a block up the street. As we said our goodbyes to the rest and turned to walk towards our vehicles, I linked my arm with the one Booth offered. Fifty paces or so and we were standing in front of my car. I turned to Booth to say goodnight, but instead what came out was "are you ready to end our evening, Booth?"

"Huh? I thought you were ready to go home and call it a night, Bones"

"While I was ready to leave the night club and all the noise, I now find that I'm not tired and I am not ready to retire for the evening. I recently went to the liquor store and replenished my liquor cabinet – would you like to come over to my place for a drink?"

With a grin, Booth asked "If I didn't know any better, I'd say that that was a come-on; but I know you Bones, so I'll accept that you were just asking a question." And so, without really thinking about it, he nodded his head yes and said "I'll follow you home." As he finished the response, he bent down and kissed my cheek. When we'd stopped walking, our hands had drifted together and the combination of him holding my hand and kissing my cheek caused me to gasp as I caught my breath. It was a gasp of surprise – but a pleasant one for sure. I think he saw the positive surprise in my eyes, as they seemed to twinkle. I squeezed his hand in response and once again got lost in those hypnotizing eyes.

I might have been embarrassed about the trance-like state I seemed to be caught in, but Booth couldn't look away either. A nervous little cough eventually got my attention. "Ok then, let's get you in your car and on your way. I'll be right behind you Bones."

It was only a 25 minute drive from the club to my apartment but I must have looked back in the mirror to confirm that his SUV was behind me at least fifty times. The thoughts running through my mind were that Booth had made an effort to do something nice, something special for me tonight. Because of it, I'd had a very good night. The trouble was I wanted it to continue. Also, feelings that I've had for him for a while, rose to the surface tonight. I don't know if I want to keep them tamped down any more. The way he looked at me while I was on stage – I wasn't sure what to call it, but I had a good idea of what to make of it because again, I have had feelings like that when I think of him… especially when I think of him when I'm alone at night in my bed.

This last caused me to snap out of the introspective trance I'd been in for the past mile or so. I wanted him...almost desperately! A momentary panic crept up as that 'logical' voice in my head screamed out _but he's your partner. He drew a line. It might endanger your friendship_. This last thought was the toughest one to face. I value Booth's friendship so much, I'd never jeopardize it. But, the feminine side of me was not going to go down without a fight. A little shift of my body in the seat of the car told me that the horny, possessive side of me was not going to give up this revelation of wanting Booth, without a fight. Without realizing it, I'd gotten all worked up and wet, thinking about my partner in my bed!

A few minutes' later our two cars pulled into the apartment complex parking lot. Walking into the building we were both quiet. Maybe it was anticipation on my part… or apprehension of all that could possible go wrong. Whatever it was, the quietness continued up the flight of stairs to the second floor. When my keys bobbled unsteadily in my hand, Booth was there to catch them. A little chuckle from him and a bump of our shoulders together broke the tension and let us both breathe. After setting things down on the kitchen table I headed for the liquor cabinet, pulling out a bottle of Scotch and a stack of Dixie cups. Booth took one look at their drink containers and smirked, remembering the first time we'd drank out of them.

Sitting together on the couch, we toasted just about everything – from my singing to Sweets on stage, crooning out that silly song that he'd sung soooo badly! We toasted to friendship, to family, and to each other, and to whatever else crossed our minds. After a while, barriers had been let down as the liquor took hold. I found a boldness I didn't expect and leaning in, placed a kiss on Booth's cheek – just like he had done earlier in the night. The move took Booth by surprise, and he stilled. He didn't tense up, but he didn't react either. But I surely did! When my partner didn't say or do anything, I moved in and kissed his other cheek. This kiss was longer, with our cheeks pressed together and I bravely held my face next to his.

The sensation of touching Booth like this was explosive, and sent my heart rate soaring. Moving my head to the side I found myself looking right into his eyes, our lips oh-so-close to touching but not quite. A puff of air from Booth's breath touched my lips and it was as if a backdraft had taken place; for as soon as the movement touched them, my lips were drawn to him and the next thing anyone knew, lips were pressed to each other in a new exploration. Little encouragement was needed and my lips opened, pressed against the man in front of me. For his part, Booth couldn't resist and as his mouth opened, my tongue pushed for entrance. I was going to take what I wanted, what I could, from Booth tonight. Our tongues began a dance as ancient as time, and as we moved and explored, I swear that cognitive thought turned off and emotion & passion took over.

As we kissed, hands began to roam. My hands moved up and down Booth's chest, feeling and mapping the sculpted muscles from his deltoids to his abs, up down and everywhere. My fingers expertly felt him over, moving to his back, digging slightly into his neck in what became a wonderful mini-massage for him. I could tell he was enjoying it from the way his body moved and the groans of pleasure that rumbled from his chest. His hands were making their own moves all over my body, as well. He let out another moan when his hands had softly swept down, skimming the side of both breasts in the motion.

In all honesty, I couldn't help me body's response to his touch and I found I had arched my back in appreciation of the sensation. A second sweep of his strong hands and this time it was no accident when they covered both my breasts. This time we both moaned at the touch, and our bodies moved to press together. As we continued to kiss Booth moved us down to lie on the couch. His body over mine felt wonderful and I pulled him even closer. The weight of him over me, the feeling of him enveloping me sent my senses into overdrive. As he settled down I could feel his strong erection pressing into my lower abdomen, and without permission my legs moved apart. Our bodies molded together in the perfect way I' always known they would. I had a fleeting thought as my rational side questioned how I could _know_ without evidence, but for now I couldn't help the automatic reaction to the oh-my-god-its-wonderful feeling of Seeley Booth in my arms and his body pressed to mine.

It didn't take much prodding for clothes to peel off, but Booth did stop his actions once to look in my eyes and ask for permission to continue. He didn't speak, but the look I gave him told him I knew what he was asking. This non-verbal communication told us both that this was something we both wanted, and were not going to deny ourselves of any longer.

Our first time together was on the couch, as neither of us could muster the self-control to stop long enough to move to the bedroom. When we were both completely naked and I had Booth wrapped around my legs, his penis lined up directly at my entrance and I know I got even wetter at his touch. With his pre-cum and my wet desire, we needed no help as Booth slowly pushed into me. The feeling of his large, rock-hard cock moving inside of me was beautiful ecstasy and there was no way to control the moans and sounds coming from me. It just felt too good, and if I could have, I would have swallowed his tongue as he pressed his mouth even deeper to mine.

With each thrust into my willing body, Booth stretched me. I really can't recall a man filling me so completely, and hitting so many erogenous places within me. His cock hit my g-spot with each pass, and he was in deeper than I'd ever felt from a man. But of course, the possessive, competitive side of me couldn't be still. With each of his thrusts I countered with a thrust of my own as I welcomed Booth into me. My walls squeezed him and the tight fit heightened the sensation for us both. Moans competed with us both crying out the others' name, eventually replaced with grunts, ooohs, aaaahs and ohhhs.

As he continued to thrust, I took my hands off of Booth's back and squeezed my breasts together. I wanted Booth to know that I enjoyed attention to my breasts and this action forced Booth's eyes to my chest. Soon his head followed his gaze until he was sucking one, and then the other breast. He brought both nipples to hard pebbled peaks, all the while continuing to pump his hard erection into me. The orgasm hit me like an earthquake, with rolling waves of aftershocks making my body shake and spasm. As soon as I broke, Booth followed her over the edge. He too, shook as he filled her with cum. It gave me no small amount of pleasure for Booth to orgasm with me like that. I had always suspected that he would be a generous lover, concerned with pleasuring his partner first. But I take pride in bringing my partner to orgasm and when we came together, it seemed fitting for us.

It took a few minutes for our breathing to settle and heart rates to calm. When Booth raised his head and looked at me I was uncharacteristically without words. But a smile on my face told him that there were no regrets for what had just taken place, and so a quick kiss finished the brief conversation. After a little while we both got up and without speaking, moved to the bedroom. Our bodies were still over-heated and so we laid on the bed without bringing the sheet over ourselves. As I draped my body over him, I slung my leg in-between his and my head nestled into the crook of his neck. Once again, it was a perfect fit.

Instead of sleep, we spent the night exploring the others' body; the reactions to different touches and movements. When we awoke in the morning, we were facing each other in a lovers embrace. I woke first, and took a moment to study my new lover – for he was now more than my partner, and I was happy about that. The contented smile on my face was the first thing Booth saw as he opened his eyes. As I looked at him I told him "thank you Booth, I had fun last night."

He gazed back and said "good to know, Bones. I know that girls just want to have fun." This time I got the reference and we both laughed, rolling closer together.

Whatever had happened between us last night, we were both ok with it and our partnership was intact. It was a new beginning to a continuing partnership – one now with a new level to it that we both had welcomed. Fun, indeed - and I was going to make certain that the fun that had just begun, would continue!

THE END.


	19. A Night Alone by squinttoyou

**A/N: Happy birthday, Cindee!**

* * *

A Night Alone by squinttoyou

Booth looked over his shoulder to make certain no one was following him. An eager smile lit his face when it was clear the moment was right. Moving fast, before his chance was lost, he entered the room. "Come 'ere, Bones," he growled.

Brennan laughed and leaned back as his arms circled her waist. "Booth, what are you doing?"

"I'm seizing the moment." Curving himself around her he nuzzled his way to her neck and pressed a soft, wet kiss to her neck. "Mm, you taste great," he said before doing it again.

"Booth, I only came in here to make the phone call." He kissed her again and she tilted her head. He touched the tip of his tongue to her skin in thanks. Brennan's hands tightened the hold they had on his arms. "We can't do this here." The way she was responding to his kisses robbed her words of any harshness.

"How is Christine?" he asked, between his next two kisses.

"Fine...good...mmm." She turned, keeping close. "Why am I unable to resist you?" She wrapped her arms around him and captured the lips that had been sending pale flames of pleasure down her spine. "The baby's fine," she repeated without lifting her lips from his.

His answer came when they were forced to gasp for air. "Good." His hold tightened around her and a moan rose from him as she claimed his lips.

"Dr. Brennan, could the marks on the...oh!" Cam stopped talking, frozen mid-step as she took in the scene she found in the kitchen. Spinning on her heel she headed back into the small living area. "We can discuss it later," she muttered.

Brennan pulled away, not out of his arms, but enough to break the kiss. Booth made a sound of displeasure and dropped his lips to her shoulder. Brennan's voice was breathless. "Booth, we aren't alone. We can't do this now."

Booth's answer sounded like a pout. "We should already be doing it."

He was touching her. His hands roamed her and Brennan's body arched into his, welcoming it. "I realize there were certain expectations regarding this case..."

"Expectations," Booth growled. "It's the first chance we've had for a night away from the baby in months. The reward for being out of town on a case is the chance to be alone."

"But we aren't alone," Brennan said as she pulled away.

Booth pulled her back to him. "I'm painfully aware of that, Bones."

"I was anticipating an amorous night as well," she argued with a bit more conviction. To prove her point she bit his ear, tugging the lobe until he moaned. "But the presence of others hampers those plans."

"Like hell it does," Booth argued in a lustful growl. "Tonight, Bones, tonight I will take you."

An eager smile flashed across her lips. "You promise?"

The way his gut twisted in anticipation was almost too much to bear. He chuckled, and his hands slid down her back in a rough caress. "God, yes."

The sounds of conversation in the other room were clear and Brennan stepped away. "I'll return to the others." Her eyes dropped to his waist and the obvious sign of his arousal. "You should take a minute."

"You are a bad girl, Bones."

"You like it," she answered before she left the room.

It took several minutes before Booth had enough control over himself to rejoin the others. Trying to ignore the way Brennan's eyes followed him, he took a seat in the threadbare armchair in the corner. The conversation was casual, but just the sound of their voices set his teeth on edge. He was supposed to be here alone with his partner. He was supposed to be enjoying the one perk that came with being away from his daughter. Instead, he was trapped in a tiny cabin with the squint squad, because the case required all three scientists, and this podunk town had one ratty motel. It wasn't fair. He glanced at his partner and his pique grew sharper. The things he wanted to do to her, should already be doing to her, had his body humming like a taut wire.

Hodgins interrupted his thoughts to draw him into the conversation. "Hey, Booth, the antiquities department was running their collective mouths the other day about a Jeffersonian basketball team. They think they are hot stuff since they picked up that intern who blew out his knee at Georgetown. What do you say? Want to help us take them down a notch?"

Booth fought the urge to roll his eyes. "I'll pass."

"Oh, come on, man," Hodgins wheedled. "You, me, Wendell, we add the redneck-wonder and the Muslim Magic and we can't lose."

"Or maybe you get your asses kicked by the department with a 6'4" shooting guard with a 4.0 GPA. The kid had two 50-point games."

"Ok, ok," Hodgins said as he rose to his feet. "You don't want to play, just say so. You don't have to be all grumpy about it." He picked up his water glass. "I'll be right back. Maybe we should play charades or something to cheer up the unhappy G-man."

"I'm not grumpy," Booth all but shouted.

"Booth," Brennan chided.

"I think I'll run to the restroom," Cam said, when she saw Booth's reaction to Brennan's scolding.

When the room was empty except for them, Brennan spoke. "You don't have to take your frustration out on Hodgins. It isn't his fault."

"I know that, Bones. I don't need a lecture."

"I wasn't lecturing," she answered with a touch of heat.

"Oh really? Because that sounded like your snotty, lecture voice."

"I wasn't lecturing!"

"I'm not taking out my frustration on Hodgins."

"You are too."

Booth collapsed into the chair and let his head fall back against the cushion. "I know," he admitted.

Brennan left the couch and took a seat on his lap. "We will still have an enjoyable night," she promised.

Booth lifted his head to look at her and his arms circled her waist. "I know," he agreed. "I just..I'm disappointed."

"I'll make it up to you."

"Oh, yeah?" The way they both were smiling marred their kiss somewhat, but they managed. Their second kiss was much more serious, and the third, intense. They broke apart at the sound of the bathroom door opening and Brennan returned to her seat in breathless haste.

Booth was wiping a hand over his mouth to hide the evidence of Brennan's hungry lips and he caught Cam's amused expression. "What?"

"Nothing," she denied, but her smile remained as she took her seat.

Hodgins returned and Booth knew what he had to do. "Hey, Hodgins, I'm sorry about my attitude. Maybe I'm a little tired. Some b-ball sounds fun. You get the nerds in the whats-it department to suit up and I'll help the squint squad teach 'em a lesson."

"Yeah? Ok, great!"

Trying to make it sound casual, and failing miserably, Booth cast a quick glance around the room. "So, like I said, I'm a little tired. Probably the long drive up to this quaint little nothing town with the half-star accommodations. What do you say we hit the hay?"

"It's kind of early," Hodgins complained. "But, then again, if we get an early start maybe I could wrap things up and be home tomorrow in time to play with Michael."

"Yeah, good idea," Booth approved, "home before bedtime. The mini-Hodgins will love that."

"Ok, so what's the plan?" Hodgins asked.

"What do you mean?"

Hodgins' head looked like a tennis ball as it bounced between Cam and Brennan. "Well, there are four of us and this crappy little cabin only has two beds. So, what? We go boys and girls?"

Booth had an urge to strangle him. "If you think I'm sleeping with you instead of Bones, you are crazier than I thought."

"Well you don't have to get snippy about it," Hodgins complained. "Ok, you and Dr. B can have one room. That's fair I guess." He turned to Cam. "So?"

"Angela and I have an understanding that at no time will I ever, under any circumstances, sleep with you," Cam answered.

"Well no," Hodgins scoffed. "That would just be weird." He waggled a finger at the second bedroom. "But there is only one room."

"And I'll be taking it," Cam stated in her most authoritative, I-control-your-employment voice.

"And I sleep where?"

Cam's answer came with a smile. "I suggest the couch."

Hodgins eyed the lumpy, faded furniture on which she sat, with distaste. "That can't be comfortable."

"Probably not," Cam agreed without sympathy.

Booth was patient while Hodgins made a production out of preparing his bed on the couch. He was polite as he shared the tiny bathroom facilities with the others. He was accommodating when Cam trapped Brennan in the kitchen for one final discussion about some scientific whatever.

He was none of those things as the bedroom door closed behind them.

It banged home with the force he had used to push it shut and rattled as his weight and Brennan's landed against it. His mouth found hers and she welcomed him with fervent lips. His filled his hands with her, the heavy weight of a breast, the curve of a hip, the soft flesh of her ass, and then back to breast. She was just as eager as he, and as he mauled her against the door her hands were working the buttons of his shirt and pants.

"Get naked," she ordered, wrenching her mouth from his for a quick breath before returning to his lips.

She was doing a decent job of removing his clothing so he presumed she meant her own and he pulled away long enough to lift her blouse over her head. He gave an instant's consideration to leaving her skirt on before he ripped at the zipper and sent it to the floor.

He wanted to touch her everywhere and his hands moved over satin skin and soft lace. "You feel so good, baby."

"Booth, we..." Her words faded as he loosened her bra and pulled one heavy breast free. The dangling garment slipped from her shoulders.

He sucked hard, feeling the nipple firm against his lathing tongue. He almost wished she was still nursing so he could drink her in, have some other way to fill himself with her essence. When her fingers pulled painfully at his hair and she whimpered he let her pop from his mouth. "I've been craving this for hours," he admitted before he attacked the breast in his other hand.

Her fingers caressed his head, encouraging his mouth. "Booth, we have to be quiet."

His smile broke the suction around her tit and he kissed his way up her body until he could look her in the eye. "Quiet?" he teased in a voice so soft it would never go further than her ears. Hooking both his index fingers beneath her panties he toyed with the last item of clothing she wore. "You are worried about being quiet?"

He leaned in and kissed her neck before he spoke into her ear. "Aren't you the one who suggested we find a dark corner at the Rangers' game so you could fuck me silly? You weren't worried about being heard then, Bones. In fact, you were very turned on at the idea of being caught with your pants down."

"That was a fantasy," she argued. Her blunt nails scratched at his back as she pulled the shirt from his body. "This is work."

He silently chuckled. He loved this woman. She would eagerly boff his brains out in some hidden utility closet at a crowded arena but she didn't want her colleagues to hear her sounds of pleasure. He was pretty sure the squints knew he fucked her as often as he could.

"You worry too much," he chided, and nuzzled his way to her ear. "I'll be quiet."

"These walls are very thin."

As if to prove her point they very clearly heard Hodgins muttering to himself about the condition of his assigned bed.

A very wicked thought occurred to Booth and he smiled. "Ok, quiet." He began to work the panties from her hips. Slowly—inch by inch. "Be quiet, Bones—don't make a sound."

As slowly as he was removing her lacey little blue panties he began to kiss his way down her body. Her bared skin was warm, flushed with her desire, and he took his time. When he brushed his tongue over her still hardened nipple she gasped softly. He looked up, in reproach, and saw her bite her lip to prevent further noise. He smiled and circled his tongue around the puckered nub in his mouth. Brennan's white teeth sank into her red, pouty lip. This was going to be fun.

The blue lace fell to the floor and his hands moved to her legs. Circling, caressing, enjoying their length of soft, supple muscle he worked his touch back up. His mouth moved down her body, his caress up until lips and hands met at her waist. He applied only the smallest pressure to her inner thigh and she spread her legs for him.

His tongue moved slowly as he enjoyed his first taste of her.

He lapped at the swollen, moist, lips of her ready core, coating his tongue with her flavor. His hands gripped her hips and he held her tight. A low growl emerged from him as he indulged himself again.

Brennan's grip on his shoulders tightened in warning. "Quiet."

He wanted to purr like a cat as he lapped at her, but her reminder silenced him. His lips closed around her clit and he sucked. The soft huff of air that escaped her would normally have been a pleasured cry. Her body sagged against the door as he flicked his tongue against the throbbing bundle of nerves and then began to slowly circle it with his tongue. He shouldered his way between her legs, spreading her open. Kneeling before her he worshiped her with hands and mouth. Her fingers pulled at his hair and her legs shook as she silently praised his attentions.

Impatience had driven him to his knees, but the angle and a crick in his neck soon had him on his feet. He stood and lifted her into his arms. It took only steps to reach the bed but Brennan slid from his arms before he could place her on it.

Without a word she released the zipper that was holding his pants up. She knelt, taking the jeans, and the boxers beneath, with her. His cock sprang forth, hard and ready, and she smiled as she slid it between her lips.

It was his turn to remain quiet. His jaw clenched, holding in the moan of pleasure he felt as she swirled her tongue around his shaft. He fisted her hair in his hand and rocked his hips forward. She took him, sliding down and then back up for air before repeating it. With each pass she took more of his length until he felt her nose brush base of his cock. The need for silence nearly killed him when she let him rock into her at that depth.

Gasping for air, Brennan pulled back and he lifted her to her feet. Naked and grinning they collapsed onto the bed.

The screeching sound of metal springs protesting their combined weight made them both freeze.

"Are you freaking kidding me!" Booth hissed.

Brennan gave an experimental bounce and the irritating sound repeated itself.

Booth was certain this place hated him.

He stood, ignoring the sounds his movement produced and grabbed Brennan's hand. Pulling her off the mattress and into a kiss, he turned away from the bed.

"We can't have sex on that bed," Brennan stated without truly removing her lips from his.

"Who needs a bed?"

Booth lifted her and her legs wrapped around his waist. Still kissing her, he moved to the wall. She gave him an excited smile as he slipped his hands around her ass and let gravity pull her down. God, it felt good to inside her. She was warm, wet, and deliciously tight. He spread his feet for better purchase and began to move.

She clung to him and the tiny gasps she made as he moved inside her made him smile. She might want to be quiet, but she couldn't prevent them. He didn't blame her, this felt too damn good. He wanted more and his tempo increased.

The brass light fixture on the wall rattled.

Booth froze and Brennan gave a soft snort of amusement. He took two steps to his right, away from the loose lamp, and pushed back into Brennan.

Somewhere inside the wall a strut creaked.

"It's not funny," he complained when Brennan giggled.

Her legs slid from his hips and she stood. He felt cold without her wrapped around him. She took his hand and he followed as she led him back to the bed. She gestured, but he wasn't sure what she meant and shook his head. He needed her. He was not just going to give up and go to bed.

Brennan rolled her eyes and gave the mattress a tug. With a flash of understanding Booth realized her intent. He grabbed the mattress, blankets, sheets and all, and pulled it into the floor. It fell, more or less intact, at their feet. Then he grabbed Brennan's hand and tugged so they both tumbled onto the makeshift bed.

"You are a fucking genius," he praised with a whisper. His teeth nipped at her neck and his hips pressed against hers. "Pun intended."

"You promised to take me," she reminded him, just as quietly.

Her hand wrapped around his shaft and his eyes rolled back as she pumped him with a twisting motion. He didn't need her stimulation—there little interruption had done nothing to curb his enthusiasm. His arm snaked beneath her hips and he lifted them both off the mattress. He rolled her over and gave an insistent shove so that she sprawled on her hands and knees.

There was very little chance she would get through this in silence.

Their improvised bed made no sound as he entered her, but Brennan gasped. She was wet and hot for him and with the second thrust he pushed deep into her body. Finally.

She rocked with him and he moved at a demanding pace. Brennan's fists curled in the rumpled bedding, but she kept the cries of pleasure he could see on her face from escaping. Leaning back he gripped her hips and pulled her to him with each thrust. He didn't care if the sound of their flesh slapping together reached anyone else.

Brennan was writhing on the bed. Her body spasmed and she twirled the sheets as she worked to contain her reaction. He could tell she was close, the need was plain on her face, in the silent scream of her open mouth, clearly evident in the sheen of sweat her body was producing.

Still pistoning his hips, he reached for her. One hand closed around a breast and he toyed with the pebbled nipple. The second slid around her hip and between her legs. Swirling a thick finger, he massaged her clit.

Her body clamped around his dick so hard he had to grunt. Biting his lip for control of both another verbal reaction and a premature release, he watched her shudder through her orgasm. Her body tensed with pleasure and her breathing grew ragged. When she slumped to the mattress beneath them he lay next to her.

Brennan was smiling a dreamy, contented smile and as he settled next to her she reached for him. He met her lips with his and kissed her.

After only a moment she wrapped her arm around his shoulder and pulled him to her. She kept guiding until he rolled on top of her. Her legs bracketed his and she shifted her hips so that his still needful cock was pressed to her sated sex.

There was little doubt what she wanted.

Wanting so very much to make a noise, to grunt his pleasure as he again entered her, or cry out as she welcomed him, he pushed himself home.

Kisses, hot, wet, hungry kisses.

Touches, soft and slow, then desperate and strong.

Thrusts.

Arched backs, tangled limbs, sweaty skin.

They made love, without sound and with no fear of interruption.

She did whimper once when her second climax began. He knew she had done it for him, so he knew she was reaching her peak, because he was holding on with his final shred of control. As she once again tightened around him in velvety tension he let go. It was all he could not to roar as his seed spilled into her.

"I don't think anyone heard," Brennan whispered as she snuggled into his arms.

"The bed on the floor was a good idea, Bones." She smiled at the praise and he grinned. "We are going to use it again."

"Already?" she asked playfully.

Booth pulled her close, ready for a long, slow build toward round two. "I'm not wasting a night alone, no matter who is in the other room."


	20. Stagnant by Bailey

Stagnant by Bailey80

The days passed excruciating slow. Each hour seeming to take fifty years. The clock mocking her as it refuses to tick.

Eventually she stopped checking the time. It didn't matter. The morning passed from Mickey Mouse to Little Einsteins to Bunnytown. The afternoons go from Sesame Street to Jungle Junction to Dora. She usually doesn't watch television but these shows keep Christine entertained. Day in and day out, they watch. And they play. And she talks to her daughter. She loves her daughter. But she grows bored quickly without any intellectual stimulation.

The nights pass just as slowly. Dusk falls and then fades into blackness. She showers herself, and then she feeds and bathes Christine. (Who her father now insists that they call Cindee on the rare occasions they venture out in public.)

After their nightly rituals, she puts the baby to bed and usually follows close behind. Both of them falling asleep to the sound of Max watching some inane program. She grows to hate the show that he watches. She awakens multiple times each night. Her fear for their safety and her longing for her partner never allowing her a peaceful night's rest.

The weeks and months go by slowly as well. She tries to work on proving her innocence but her efforts are tempered by location and the complete lack of outside resources. So she spends a lot of time just thinking. Reliving everything that happened with Ethan's case. Trying to come up with something that she can tell her father. Something he could pass along to the team at The Jeffersonian.

May fades into June which melts into the July heat and before she realizes it, August has arrived. The passage of time unperceivable except for the changes in her growing infant. As September draws near she has resigned herself to their routine.

And she can't help but wonder what Booth has been doing with his summer.

* * *

Sundays blurred into Mondays that bled into Tuesdays. Every day the same.

He is asked to return to limited duty at work. At first he refuses. But as another week passes he tires of staring at the glowing numbers on a clock that isn't moving.

So he goes back.

But he doesn't find it much better. The paperwork seems endless. He finishes one stack only to have another piled onto his desk. It doesn't take long for him to bore of staring at his own handwriting. Every case seems the same from this perspective. He checks boxes and signs his name until his eyes begin to cross.

He doesn't eat lunch. He refuses to leave the office to join anyone for a meal. And it doesn't take long for everyone to quit asking. But every Tuesday, without fail, Cam drops by with a hot sandwich and fries from the diner.

Though he doesn't realize her consistency because the days no longer have names to him.

He works each night until his hand cramps and his mind fill with images and memories that he'd rather not think about. So he goes to the gym. He runs on the treadmill until his lungs ache and then he punches the bag until his knuckles bleed. Some nights he manages to forget. Mostly he can't help but remember.

When he does go home, he pulls out all the evidence that the have against Pelant and he studies. He reads the same files night after night, desperately hoping to catch something, anything, that everyone else has missed.

Nights when Parker calls are the only nights that he breaks his routine. He listens to his son ramble on about summer camp and baseball and other things eleven year old boys love. Neither of them ever mentions Temperance or Christine.

He knows this is Rebecca's idea. Because she tells him. She tells him that Parker misses his sister. That he asks every day if Temperance has come home yet. And when she adds a sincere, "I'm worried about you Seeley," he can't keep the tears out of his voice as he dismisses her concerns.

He counts the months only by observing Christine's birth date. And so spring turns into summer and he barely notices except that now he has to mow their lawn. He's thankful for the distraction.

And has September approaches he doesn't even notice that the grass no longer needs to be trimmed as often. Or that the sun is setting before eight now. Because the time doesn't matter when all he can do is remind himself to breathe until his girls come home. And that date will be one that he will never forget.


	21. The Sum of the Days by SueK

**The Sum of the Days by SueK**

_Prologue "Sometimes you put walls up not to keep people out, but to see who cares enough to break them down."_  
_Brandi Snyder_

"No. Just, you know what - drink. Drink. I'm just really- I'm just mad. I'm just really mad at all of you. I'm just mad, okay? So you want to know how this is going to work? Okay, this is how this is going to work. Me and you are partners that's what we do. Me and you we're partners. And I love that. I think that's great. And we're good people that catch bad people, right? And - and we argue. We go back-and-forth. We're partners and sometimes after we solve the case, we come here and celebrate. That's what we do, we celebrate. So as far as I can see, that's what happens next. Are you okay with that?... Great caus you know, if you are, you stay here and you have a drink with me, all right? Maybe we have a little small talk, a little chit chat. If not, well, you can leave, there's the door. And tomorrow, uh, I'll find you another FBI guy."

"Those are my only choices?"

"Yeah. Those are your only choices."

"...Then I'll have a drink."

Booth and Sweets

"Agent Booth, got a minute?"

"Sweets, come on in."

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry about you and Hannah. If you need to talk, I want you to know I'm here for you."

"Thanks Sweets, but I'm fine."

"It sometime takes awhile for the shock to completely register. For a person to realize, completely, what has happened. To assimilate, as it were, the entirety of the situation; to get back to normal."

"That's just what I want, Sweets, to get back to normal. To go back to the way things were. The way they were before..."

"Before what Agent Booth? Before Hannah? Before you went to Afghanistan? Or before something else happened?"

"You know it's your fault Sweets. You told me to take the gamble. That was my mistake, listening to you. Everything was just fine until you poked your nose in our business. She was happy and I was, well, I was coping."

"And the 'she' you are talking about is who? Dr. Brennan?"

"What are you, twelve? Do I have to pass you a note in study hall? Of course it's Bones. I want us back the way we were. I want to get back and I don't know how."

"You can't undo what has been done, Agent Booth. You don't get back, that's just the thing. You go onto the new place, whatever that is."

"You sound like a fortune cookie. How do I fix this?"

"This might sound simple, but have you tried talking to Dr. Brennan since you and Hannah separated?"

"It wasn't so much a separation as an amputation. And I pretty well burned all my bridges that night."

"You mean when you told her that you two were just 'partners'? Yeah, I heard about that. Go, talk to her. Find out where you stand. As things are, you have nothing to lose."

"So Sweets, what you're saying is I need to 'grow a set'?"

"Pretty much. Think about it. You know where to find me."

Booth and Brennan

It took Booth a week, but he finally found himself at The Jeffersonian. As he approached Brennan's office he saw her through the open office door, sitting at her desk, hair falling over her face as she leaned over a report. She looked up when he knocked on the doorjamb.

"Booth, what are you doing here? Do we have a case?"

"Hi Bones. Do you have a minute? Can we talk?"

"Yes, I have a minute. We are both capable of speech, so, yes, we can talk."

Booth smiled and sat down. "Bones, I want to apologize to you. To tell you I am sorry."

"For what Booth? Have you done something wrong?"

"I've done a great many things wrong. I was wrong to push you, to try to rush you into a decision you weren't ready to make. I was wrong to run away and not stay where I belonged. I'm sorry for everything that happened when I came back."

"Booth, you did nothing wrong. You did what you thought you had to do. That is the difference between us. You took a chance; I couldn't. That does not make what you did 'wrong'; it was the right thing for you. And you didn't run away, we both left. I left to clear my mind, to re-evaluate my...our relationship."

"Bones, when you were in the Mukluk Islands..."

"Muluku Islands."

"OK, Muluku Islands, did you re-evaluate our relationship?"

"Yes Booth, I thought about it quite a bit."

"And what did you decide?"

"I decided that perhaps, someday, it might be possible for us to enter into a more intimate, affectionate relationship."

"Well that's something I guess."

"It may never happen Booth."

"I know. But if it ever does, you will let me know, won't you?"

"Yes Booth. You'll be the second one to know."

Booth looked puzzled for a second. Then he laughed. "I get it. You'll be the first to know. Right? You made a joke."

"I have developed quite a sense of humor over the last year."

Booth and Brennan and Sweets

It had been almost five months since Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan had resumed their "working" relationship. They had started out walking around each other on eggshells. A bit too polite, a tad too careful about invading each other's space. But gradually, with care and respect, they had begun to be more at ease with each other. They still were not back to where they were before they had parted, and Hannah had entered, but they were close. Both of them seemed comfortable with the situation and with each other and were back in FBI ordered couples therapy. Sweets was happy with their progress, and took most of the credit.

"Good morning Agent Booth, Dr. Brennan. Anything interesting happen this week? How is the new case?"

"Just routine," said Booth. Unidentified decomposed body, turned out to be a drug dealer who was in the wrong place and was executed by a rival dealer."

"There were some interesting irregularities in the formation of the skeletal structure that lead to the identification," added Dr. Brennan.

"You should have seen Bones, Sweets. She was giddy as a schoolgirl putting those bones together." Booth smiled and looked at Brennan with pride.

"Stop it Booth! I have never been 'giddy' in my life", said Brennan, patting him on the arm. Besides, my new intern, Cindee, was most helpful. She was the one who first pointed out the skeletal abnormalities. Also we were able to use the Rynogeny 50, the new bone scanner. It was very exciting."

"I like Cindee. She seems almost normal", said Booth. "Even if she is an Indianapolis Colts fan."

That's when Sweets noticed something. While Dr. Brennan was patting Agent Booth's arm he covered her hand with his own, and she didn't protest This touch lasted a couple of seconds, and then both withdrew and looked slightly embarrassed.

"So everything is good professionally. How about personally? Any disagreements? Bickering?"

"Nope", answered Booth.

"Nothing", answered Brennan.

"Then I'll see the two of you next week."

"Bye Sweets", they said in unison and out the door they went.

Sweets leaned back in his chair, his fingers interlocked and a puzzled look on his face. "Oh Boy!"

Someday

"**Though no one can go back and make a brand new start, anyone can start from now and make a brand new ending."  
Carl Bard **

It had been a long day. Booth was tired and frustrated. Not only was the latest case far from solved but Bones had been avoiding him for two days. She wasn't answering her phone or returning his calls and had been a no show at the coffee cart this morning. Booth knew he would never be able to completely unravel the riddle wrapped in an enigma that was Dr. Temperance Brennan, but he did think that they had an understanding of sorts. Perhaps he was wrong; he had been before. After taking out some of his frustration in the FBI gym he started for home. He made a quick detour by Bones' apartment building. Her windows were dark and no car in her space. As he pulled up in front of his apartment one mystery was solved. Brennan's car was there taking the space where he usually parked. As he maneuvered in to an only slightly illegal spot Booth wondered what the hell was this all about. As he walked down the hall he saw her sitting on the floor outside his door. As soon as she saw him she stood up and started in on him:

"Booth, where were you? You are very late."

"Sorry Bones. Didn't realize I had to check in with you."

"You're being sarcastic, right?"

"Damn right I am" Booth answered as he unlocked his door and held it open for Brennan. "And I can ask the same question. Where have you been? Why have you been avoiding me for two days?"

"I just need some time to sort a few things out."

"And my presence would have stopped you from sorting?"

"Yes. The things I had to sort were about you. Actually about you and me. I felt the need to take a step back and evaluate our relationship. Ask myself a few questions; try to find some answers."

Booth stopped in mid-stride. There was a sudden knot where his stomach used to be. The last time she had evaluated their relationship things had not turned out very well. "So, Bones, what was the outcome of this evaluation?"

"That I need to ask you a question Booth. I need more information."

Booth plopped on the couch, looking up at her. "OK Bones, ask away."

"I have come to realize that I depend on you; trust you. I also realize how much I missed you the last two days. I don't ever want to feel like that again; empty and incomplete. As though half of me is missing. So my question is 'Is that love?' Is this what love feels like? Please tell me the truth, Booth. I need to know."

He took her arm and pulled her down next to him. "Bones, I cannot answer that question for you. That is one question that everyone has to answer for themselves. But I think you already know the answer, don't you."

"Yes, I believe I do. I love you Booth. Do you love me back?"

A single tear started at the corner of her eye. She leaned her head on his shoulder. He just held her. Her breathing became shallow and her body relaxed against his. He held her as she fell asleep. He kissed the top of her head, and just held her. He held her all night. She woke the next morning, with him still sitting on the couch, his arms still around her.

"Booth, have you been sitting her all this time? You must be exhausted."

"Bones, it was the best night of my life."

Epilogue "Sex is like snow, you never know how many inches you're going to get or how long it will last"  
Joanne Woodward

Brennan stood up, took Booth's arm and hauled him to his feet. Booth leaned over her and gently kissed her cheek. He was headed south from there but Brennan stopped him.

"Booth, I am taking you to bed."

"I would like to say 'This is so sudden' but after seven years that ship has sailed. Besides, that's usually the girl's line."

"Booth, you have been awake all night and I have to go home, clean up and get to work. You should call in 'tired'."

"What? Whoa. Wait a minute!" said Booth, catching her arm and twirling her around to face him. "You can't just waltz in here, announce that you love me, then go to work as though nothing has happened."

"Well, nothing has happened, yet."

"Give a guy a minute to adjust here, OK?"

"Booth, you have been sitting on that couch all night. You already have a bad back, and that could not have helped."

"My back is just fine and in about twelve minutes I intend to prove that to you."

"Why twelve minutes?"

"I figure 8 seconds for me to throw you over my shoulder; 42 seconds to carry you, kicking and screaming, to the bedroom, 10 seconds for me to undress, 5 seconds for me to rip your clothes off. That leaves 10 minutes and 55 seconds for foreplay."

"And after that?"

"I'll have to wing it. This isn't an exact science."

"What if we just skip the throwing over the shoulder and the me kicking and screaming parts?"

"You want me to draw you a chart? By my calculations we should already be at the ripping off of clothes part."

"Well, in the interest of pure scientific experimentation..."

Booth did prove, much to Bones' satisfaction, that there was nothing wrong with his back.


	22. The Digression in the Fifth Decade by NM

** This one shot is the last in a series I did called The Digression Series (available on my profile). Basically, it's what happens in my head when I write a Bones fan fic. If you've not read the previous one shots in the series, some of the references might not make sense. In any case, what you need to know is that the comments in italics (outside the actual story) not in "quotes" are the author speaking to the characters. Hope it's not too confusing for you.**

**Happy 50th Birthday, Cindee. Love you bunches! **

* * *

The Digression in the Fifth Decade by NatesMama

"Bones, have you seen my phone?" Booth stepped into their living room, having turned over every other room in their home looking for his cell. He watched for a moment as Brennan settled Christine in her pack and play before repeating his question in a softer voice.

Brennan put her hands on her hips and turned in a circle. "No, Booth. I haven't seen your phone since this morning."

"You mean when you snatched it from me." Booth gave her a knowing smile as he settled on the sofa, close enough to the playpen to watch his daughter sleep peacefully.

"I did no such thing!" Brennan protested immediately, a flush crossing her cheeks.

Booth clicked his tongue against his teeth in that infuriating way that Brennan knew meant he was about to reveal something about her that he knew to be true, and that she was going to deny. "You just wanted to delete that picture of you getting out of the shower yesterday."

"You can't have something like that on your phone, Booth!" Her immediate protest made him grin, which only made her madder. "I am a world renowned anthropologist and a well-known author, if that picture got into the wrong hands, Booth…"

"Oh ho! So your picture of me and my big…omelet…that picture would be okay out in the world?"

_Maybe you both should just delete the pictures._

"_What are you doing here?"_

_Geez, Booth. It's nice to see you, too._

"_Well, you have to admit…we don't have the best relationship."_

_Sure we do! Why would you say that?_

"_Come on…really? Do I have to list everything you've done to me?"_

"_Booth, its fan fiction. Sometimes, certain scenarios are required in order to move the narrative outside the canon storylines. You know that."_

"_But Bones, she does mean things to me! She had me cheating on you! With Angela! And then I blew my head off. That's…its wrong, that's what it is."_

"_But Booth, she also imagined a story in which I had an affair with Hannah, and she and I ended up together."_

"_Bones…what are you looking so…hey! What are you smiling about?"_

_Um…guys? Look, I know that neither of you would cheat, okay? Sometimes it's just fun to shake things up. And I did write a one shot where you had a threesome with Hannah, so…I try to make things even._

"_Now you've got a smile on your face, Booth. See? Outside the drawer is fun sometimes."_

_Box, Brennan. Outside the box._

"_Thank you."_

_Anytime._

"_Will you two quit being so nice to each other? And quit correcting her colloquialisms! That's my job, I've told you that!"_

"_Booth, relax. Besides, I believe that we were going to have make-up sex very soon, so you should probably focus on that."_

"_Really? Awesome. Make-up sex is the best."_

_Well, actually…I hadn't planned on there being sex in this one._

"_Hey! You can't do that, isn't this supposed to be for Cindee's birthday? And isn't it supposed to be filled with sex, like that crappy set of books?"_

"_What crappy books?"_

"_Bones! Angela gave you all three of them…the 50 Shades of Grey books?"_

"_Oh. Those. No, I couldn't read more than a few chapters. The writing was pedestrian, the syntax was like a child's and the male protagonist was a misogynistic, abusive beta male with a Napoleon complex and a marked lack of imagination. Much like the story line for the books themselves."_

_Amen, sister. They're horrible._

"_But then, why do so many women think the guy is hot?"_

_Your guess is as good as mine._

"_Maybe we should ask Sweets. It seems like something he would be able to guess about."_

_Poor Sweets. He is a pretty smart kid, Brennan._

"_I am aware of Doctor Sweets' credentials and intellect. However, he has chosen to waste those acquired skills in a discipline that is specious at best. I cannot be blamed for stating the obvious."_

"_Bones, Sweets has been right about more than he's been wrong. In fact, I can't remember the last time he gave us a profile that _was_ wrong."_

_You know, we've sort of gotten off track here. And yes, I know it's my fault. All I wanted to suggest was that maybe your naked pictures should be deleted, both of them, and then maybe you can move past this whole thing._

"_It's a good suggestion, Bones. She is pretty smart."_

_You don't have to suck up, Booth. I'm not going to give you a tiny blue penis again._

"_I wasn't-oh, hell. Alright, I might have been doing a little kissing up. But you know it's not without reason."_

_Oh, I know. And I've apologized about that. That last one, anyway._

"_Even I have to admit, giving Booth gastrointestinal distress was a little cruel."_

_I said I was sorry!_

"_I know, I just don't believe you are really, truly, sorry. You derived entirely too much amusement at Booth's expense for me to accept your remorse as sincere."_

_Really, Brennan? You're going to go that way? Fine._

"_Uh oh, Bones…I think you've angered the gods."_

Brennan's mouth twitched in amusement at Booth's innuendo before she could stop it. "Booth, that particular picture would only serve to enhance your status."

"And yours wouldn't?" At her eye roll, Booth sat up to protest. "Bones!" His eyes roamed slowly from her legs to her face, taking in every dip and curve of her body. "Babe, you are gorgeous. Anyone would be lucky to get to see you naked. And me?" He stood and cupped her hips, sexy smile firmly in place. "I am the lucky SOB who gets to see you naked every day for the rest of our lives."

Brennan's eyes were hooded, and a look Booth couldn't identify crossed her features. "You really believe that, don't you? That we're going to be together forever."

"I do." He responded, flushing when he realized how he had phrased his response and how much it paralleled what he eventually wanted to say to her in front of everyone they cared for.

Brennan gnawed on her bottom lip for a moment before giving herself a slight nod. "Alright, then. I cannot deny that your faith in us gives me the same feeling." She placed her hand in the middle of Booth's chest and gently pushed, forcing him to sit heavily on the sofa. With a grace Booth couldn't help but admire, she dropped herself into his lap, one knee on each side of his hips, straddling him.

Booth exhaled shakily as Brennan reached up and placed her hands on his face, cradling him gently. "I love you, Booth. You know that." He nodded slowly. "And you know that while I am desirous of our relationship continuing into the foreseeable future, I cannot promise anything like forever. I am not comfortable making promises when I have no control over whether I can keep them."

Booth gave her an indulgent smile. "I know that, Bones. It's one of the many reasons why I love you."

"And your acceptance of who I really am is why I am comfortable saying what I am about to say." Brennan took a deep breath, let herself relax, and locked wide, honesty-filled eyes with her partner. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Beyond all the science I've ever learned or discovered, beyond all reason and logical thought, your presence in my life is something I cannot be without. I want you here, sitting with me after we return from work. Making dinner together, making grocery lists together…" She glanced at the playpen where Christine continued to sleep peacefully. "…making children together, making love together…it is everything I've ever wanted but never thought I could have." She kissed him softly. "And you gave that to me, Booth. Without doubt, without hesitation…even through our missteps, our mistakes, our distance from each other, we always managed to find our way back to this." She ignored the sharp prick of tears that threatened as she gazed into Booth's equally wet eyes. "I can't explain it, and I find that I do not need to. For the first time in my life, I don't need nor do I require science to quantify something for me. You are everything that I need to be happy, and I cannot imagine that ever changing. And I want to be that for you…for as long as we both live. And I want to let everyone else know that it is my job, my responsibility, my choice, my…" Her breath hitched with emotion. "My honor, to be your mate."

Booth gave her a watery smile, and tried to find his voice. "What are you saying here, Bones?"

Brennan knew he was going to make her verbalize it. And she had, admittedly, thought about the words she would use on more than one occasion. But the moment didn't require any more flowery prose or heartfelt declarations. It only required stark honesty. And that, she knew, was her specialty.

"Booth…marry me."

He leaned forward and captured her lips softly and with every ounce of love he felt for this incredible woman wrapped up in his arms. When they parted, he smiled and pressed his forehead against hers. She felt, rather than heard, his response as his breath ghosted across her slightly parted lips.

"Yes."

"_Alright, this seems to be a more extreme action than anything you did to Booth."_

_Well, you have to admit, Brennan…it was a nice moment._

"_Yes, well…okay. It was a very romantic moment."_

"_I know I liked it."_

"_Of course you did, Booth. You got what you wanted."_

"_Bones…you know I want what you want, right? And if…if this isn't what you want, no matter what _some fan fiction writer_ does, it doesn't have to actually happen."_

"_But what if-what if I want it to happen?"_

_Really?_

"_Really?"_

"_Yes, really. It might not have been exactly what I would have said, but the sentiment is essentially the same. I love you, Booth. And I would be honored to marry you."_

"_I love you, too Bones. And I would be honored to marry you, too."_

_Well then, that settles it. I am awesome._

"_You have done well, I will admit that."_

"_You really did. You more than made up for the whole blue penis thing."_

"_I concur. I find that I feel as though I am in your debt, however."_

_Nah, we're good. Although…_

"_Uh oh…I know that tone of voice. This isn't going to go well for me."_

"_Oh relax, Booth. I'm sure whatever she requires isn't that horrible."_

_Oh no, not at all. But, you know, you could forward that omelet picture to my phone. I promise I won't show it to anyone._

"_I have your word?"_

_Definitely. I won't share it with another soul._

"_We have a deal, then."_

"_Bones!"_


	23. Dispatch22705's Story

This is such a fun project, and I had a great time participating! I had a fic idea about what it might be like the first time Booth convinces Brennan to have slow, gentle sex.

Happy Birthday, Ryn! Hope you enjoy this little one shot!

~Dispatch22705

-b&b-

"Bones…" Booth's voice was whiny and pouty as he reached toward the woman laughing and escaping his half-hearted grasp. "Come on," he pleaded, walking after her as she went into the bathroom.

Brennan laughed again but didn't swat him away when he placed both of his palms down flat on the counter in front of her. She looked up and met his gaze in the mirror, tilting her head to one side when he smiled and placed a soft kiss to her nape.

"You'll like it…" he murmured, letting his chest brush up gently against her back. "I promise."

After a long day at work, she eased back against him, letting her arms fall to her sides and breathing deep as his hands skimmed up her hips to rest on her stomach. "Please, Bones…just say yes tonight," he smiled with kisses against her neck and cheek.

Brennan laughed and turned in his arms until she was facing him. His boyish expression was endearing and completely contradicted by his morning stubble and strong chest beneath his FBI tshirt. There, and below, he was all man, and Brennan felt herself weaken at his charm. "There's nothing to prove, Booth," she insisted, though even she could hear the way she was capitulating to him.

Booth, knowing all the signs, made his move, smoothing his hands down to cup her bottom and pull her even closer. He stared down at her with smiling eyes. "I know that," he grinned. "Just like I know that you prefer sex to be wild and uninhibited."

Her fingers rested on his chest for a moment before she looped her arms around his neck. "I haven't heard you complaining," she challenged, and Booth laughed. It was true. They'd only been sleeping together for a couple of weeks, and they'd never quite managed to take things slow.

"I'm _not_ complaining," he agreed. "I just wanna try this."

When she didn't immediately argue, he knew he was convincing her. "Satisfaction _guaranteed_," he promised and rubbed his thumbs rubbed against her hips.

He punctuated his flirtation with a soft kiss against her lips. "Yes?" he confirmed, smiling against her lips when she couldn't help but smile. "Okay?" he leaned back far enough to meet her eyes.

"Fine," she sighed, and his eyes narrowed as he tightened his arms around her waist.

"Great," Booth agreed and continued to kiss her all the way back to the bedroom. For a moment, they both stood beside the bed. Booth noticed a slight telltale flush at the base of her throat, combined with a slightly stiffer than normal posture. _Game on, Bones_.

"Aren't you going to get on the bed?" he asked, and her lips quirked up in a small smile.

"This is _your _plan," she deferred, her tone teasingly demure.

"True," Booth acknowledged and placed his hands at her waist. He moved in closer until there was very little space between their bodies, and he waited until she had to slightly tip her head up to maintain eye contact. It reminded him so much of the early days of their partnership when they would go toe-to-toe on issues where they didn't see eye-to-eye. He'd always wanted to be as close to her as possible, and that hadn't changed in all the years he'd known her. That he got to be _intimately _closer to her now only made that flame burn brighter.

It also made him want to kiss her whenever he could. So he did.

Closing the miniscule gap between them, he gently pressed his lips against hers. Brennan's lips parted and as the kiss deepened, her hands settled against his chest. A fire started burning inside Booth, and he was so tempted to ditch his plan and strip them both down to the skin. Time after time, he'd given in to the heat, his determination to take things slow going up in flames as he pressed her up against the nearest flat surface or collapsed onto his back for her to ride him to oblivion. The sexy, confident, satisfied smile she always gave him afterward didn't hurt either, and he loved the flushed way she sank into their bed after he'd made her come hard and fast.

When her fingers slipped beneath his t-shirt, he jolted back from temptation, quickly wrapping his fingers around her wrists and pulling her hands out to where he could see them. "No way, Bones…you can't do that."

"What?" she blinked glassy eyes, and he realized she wasn't trying to tempt him; she was just into the moment. Of course, this tempted him as well, but he stood his ground—even to himself. "I can't touch you?" she asked, and Booth once again heard the teasing tone in her voice. He pressed her hands to her sides and leaned close to murmur in her ear.

"No, Bones…I'll get… _distracted_," he admitted with a small kiss below her ear. He felt her smile, but when she shivered at his closeness and kept her hands at her sides, he knew she was willing to accept his terms.

As much as he wanted to draw everything out, he was also desperate to see her and touch her skin. Booth kept his mouth close to the soft sweep of her jawline, using subtle suction there as he quickly unfastened the buttons of her dress shirt. Instead of slipping it from her shoulders, he merely let the material gape from her slim neck to the fastening of her pants, her soft, pale skin on display, broken up only by the front clasp of her lacy white bra.

"Nice," he murmured appreciatively, stroking his fingertips over her bare stomach and sides before brushing the tops of her breasts. Brennan squirmed beneath his touch, subconsciously pushing her chest forward toward his touch. Booth responded and his blunt fingertips made quick work of the bra clasp. The lacy material fell away, and Booth used the edges of his teeth to play with her earlobe as he let his hands roam over her body once more. He studiously avoided the curves of her breasts and the way her nipples were growing tight with anticipation. "You're so damn beautiful, Bones," he encouraged, cupping her ribs and kissing his way across her cheek to her lips. He kissed her mouth, groaning when she immediately swept her tongue inside his mouth. Her fingers tangled in his hair, but he didn't mind as they lazily kissed for long moments. Brennan leaned toward him, and Booth felt the movement as her breasts swayed toward him. His knuckles brushed against the undersides and he bit his bottom lip to keep from cupping her immediately and feasting on her soft flesh. Pulling from his strong will, he resisted and instead, ran his fingers down to her waist. Booth teased her by slipping only his fingertips beneath the waistband of her bands, making a smooth rotation around her waist to the small of her back before returning forward to her sensitive belly. Brennan sucked in a breath, and Booth spotted the goose bumps that broke out over her chest and stomach. He wanted her aroused beyond belief, and she was getting there. But he still wanted more.

He gave her his mouth once again as he deftly unfastened her pants. Instead of shoving them down her legs, he only slid his hands down her back until he cupped her satin covered bottom in his wide palms. He groaned against her lips at the silky smooth feel of her skin against the material. "I love the way you feel," he complimented her. "You have no idea how much."

"Booth…" Brennan gasped, arching back into his touch. Booth gave a tentative squeeze and Brennan's eyes fluttered shut. Then and only then did Booth move to his knees. He carefully removed her pants from her legs, keeping her balanced as she stepped out of them. With a reverent sigh, he palmed the backs of her calves, pressing soft kisses against each of her knees. Her fingers once again found his hair, and he loved the way she touched him. Booth ran his hands down her legs until he was gently cupping her ankles. He moved lower and kissed her shins. His goal to seduce her took a backseat to his mission to worship and adore her—every inch.

Brennan's hand rested against the back of his neck, and Booth paused, touched by the soft gesture. He bit his bottom lip as he skimmed his fingers up her legs until they gently parted her thighs a couple of inches. Her dress shirt still on, it covered her body to the upper thigh. In between, he admired the matching white lace briefs, the color so pale, it made her skin look rosy in comparison. Booth was incredibly tempted to kiss and lick at her inner thighs, to bury his face between her legs and inhale her addicting scent, but he knew the power of her arousal would do him in. He stood up and with more force than he intended, gripped her shirt at her shoulders and forced the material down to her elbows, revealing her bare chest to his gaze. Pale, plump breasts hung gracefully with sweet, tight capped nipples. "So fucking incredible," he rasped out, opening his mouth on her bare chest. "I love your body, Bones." He murmured against her skin. As his lips trailed over her chest and shoulders, he breathed her in, and with each exhale he complimented her beauty. His lips brushed over one beaded nipple and he couldn't help but swipe his tongue over it. It hardened further, and they both gasped.

"Booth, please," Brennan pleaded. "Please, I need more."

With a soft grunt, he obliged, sucking her into his mouth and gently tugging her with his tongue and lips. "Yessss," she gasped, running her hands over his shoulders and arms before quickly shedding her shirt and bra all the way off.

Booth released her nipple with a soft pop and he palmed her bare back as he blew a cool breath against the dusky, wet tip. Brennan hissed in a sharp inhale and Booth smiled as he kissed his way to her other breast and gave it the same treatment.

Over and over, he kissed and suckled her, using his hands to touch and tease her as well. When she chanted his name in a needy whimper, Booth released her and stood up straight, meeting her eyes for the first time since he'd started this challenge. Her eyes were deep blue and dazed, and he saw the flush in her cheeks as she recognized the intensity in taking it slow.

Her chest heaved and he cupped her breasts for a moment before running his hands down her sides and wrapping his arms around her waist. Brennan gasped when he lifted her and gently placed her right in the center of the bed. Her long limbs were splayed on the dark bedspread, and her hair fanned out across the pillow. Gritting his teeth against the urge to cover her and take her until they both came, Booth stepped back and looked at her from head to toe. His cock throbbed in his pants, and he groaned as she bit her lip and stared at it. Mustering some self-control, he fisted the back of his t-shirt and yanked it over his head, but kept his pants on as he climbed up on the bed and straddled her hips. With his palms flat on the bed, he once again lowered his mouth to her soft skin.

He was less gentle this time, and used his whiskered cheeks to abrade her skin, using his tongue to softly chase away any discomfort she felt. Brennan writhed beneath him, luxuriating in his attentions. With any other woman in his past, he would have asked what she needed, but he knew Bones. He knew what she wanted and needed. Pressing his chest against hers, he rubbed back and forth as he kissed back up to her mouth. "Booth," Brennan wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. "Please, I need you."

"Not yet, baby," he skimmed his hands down her body to cup her hips. "Flip over for me."

With a groan, she did as he requested, and Booth smoothed her hair over one shoulder so he could admire the straight line of her back. He ran his hands from her shoulders to her waist and then further down to the backs of her legs. On the way back up, he let his fingers slide beneath the hem of her panties, and Brennan bucked upward to his touch. "Easy, Bones," he soothed, but he kept his hands on her bare skin. It was easy to hook the material in his fingers, and he pulled downward, quickly making her completely naked to him. Brennan's hips arched forward and she pressed her sensitized clit against the bedspread. Booth gasped from his position between her legs. Nothing but smooth skin and her shiny wet opening, completely bare for him. He licked his lips and placed his hands along her inner thighs. He wanted to tongue her, fast and to quick orgasm before flipping her over and starting over again. She was ready, but he wanted her desperate. Keeping his hands in place, with his fingertips just a fraction of an inch away from her soft pussy, he rose back up over her and pressed soft kisses along her back and shoulders. With the tip of his tongue, he traced the line of her spine, murmuring encouragement when she undulated beneath him.

Booth had always prided himself on satisfying any woman he was with, and soft, slow, gentle sex was his specialty. But this was something beyond that. This was making love, intense, passionate and pushing him to the edge of his control. He could hear Brennan pleading with him in low moans, and she parted her legs more and more with every sweep of his tongue and lips against her back. When he felt her arousal drip down onto his thumb, he froze and pulled in a sharp breath, counting backward from ten to keep from coming in his pants. Unwilling to tease her any longer, he stretched back between her legs. "Fuck, Bones, you're soaked."

"Yes," was all she replied, but the husky affirmative turned to a groan when he traced her folds with one calloused fingertip. She shivered so hard he thought maybe she'd come, but when her opening didn't pulse or clench, he knew she was still close to the edge. Over and over, he skimmed his finger along her slit, gently opening her but never brushing against her pink and puckered clit.

"Bones, you're so beautiful," he praised, her desperation giving him a second wind of control. While he wanted to be inside her, he also wanted to make this worth it for her. Not to prove that he was right, but because he fucking loved her so much and wanted to make her …_feel_. To feel more than she'd ever felt before. "I love your pussy. It's so tight and I love the way it feels when I'm inside you." Booth punctuated his words by sliding his finger inside her to the first knuckle. "The way you feel all around me is the way you make me feel all the time, Bones. You hold on tight, baby, and I love that. I fucking love you so much, you have no idea."

Brennan cried out and rose up to her knees, giving him more access and giving her the ability to rock back and forth against his finger. "I know," she gasped. "I do, Booth." She arched her neck back and stared blindly toward the wall as he stroked just the inside of her opening once more before inserting two fingers into her all the way. She froze completely, on her hands and knees, surrendered to his touch and his words.

Booth reached around her to cup her breast. He pressed his fingers against her inner walls and thumbed her nipple as he leaned down to whisper in her ear. "I'm gonna make you come now, Bones. First with my fingers, then with my mouth and then…with my cock," he promised, letting the material of his pants brush up against her sensitive inner thighs. "Are you ready, baby?"

"Yes," she answered immediately.

Booth twisted his fingers and then stroked her deep and tight until she began riding his hand and clenching all over him. Her liquid arousal soaked his fingers and her heated core caused his dick to throb and harden another inch. He wasn't sure how long it had been since he'd cornered her in the bedroom. All he knew was that he'd lasted longer than he ever had before. He pulled his fingers from her body and then clasped her hips in his hands, pressing until she moved, falling onto her back. Without wasting any time, he buried his face between her legs and opened his mouth around her clit.

"Ah! Ah! Ah…Booth!" Brennan nearly screamed, the sensation of his talented lips around her sensitive clit almost more than she could bear. She gripped his hair in her fingers and rotated her hips against his mouth, undulating and groaning as he flattened his tongue along her slit and opening. Booth groaned at her delicious flavor and used his thumbs to part her folds before setting up a rhythm designed to tongue her to orgasm. It didn't take long before she was coming again, writhing in pleasure and burying her fingernails into his wide, bare shoulders.

Booth hissed in a sharp breath at the sensation, but he relished the feeling, the sharp bite of her nails and the way it let him know just how much pleasure he'd given her.

She was making little humming noises and her arms fell back to her sides as her hips rotated in soft circles as her orgasm slipped away. Booth planted his hands on the bed and moved up until he could meet her eyes with his. She was sated and flushed, and so gorgeous, she took his breath away.

"I need in you, Bones," he admitted, using two fingers to smooth her hair away from her forehead. "Are you ready for me?"

She blinked and pulled in a deep breath. "Yes. Yes…I'm ready," she sighed and brushed her knuckles against his bare stomach. The motion had the effect of a soft lick against his skin, and he rolled to his back and quickly shoved out of his jeans and boxers, kicking them down and off his legs before rolling back over her and settling his hips between her thighs. She was warm and wet and so freaking soft that he could barely stand it.

"Be inside me, Booth," Brennan touched him, running her hands across his shoulders and down his back until she cupped his ass in her hands.

Booth groaned and slipped the tip of his penis inside her, cursing at the snug wet heat that enveloped him. "Shit, Bones, I could come just like this."

She smiled and leaned up on one elbow to press a kiss to his throat. "You don't have to go slow now, Booth," she teased. "I've been quite convinced…"

"Oh, yeah?" he grunted and slid in another perfect inch. "Glad to hear it. But if you don't mind, I'm gonna try to hold out as long as I can." He withdrew from her and then slid back inside, this time a bit further. "But fuck, I don't know how long I can last. You feel so good, Bones. You have no idea."

She arched her hips and wrapped her legs around his waist, causing him to slide right into her to the hilt. Booth froze and Brennan moaned. "I have a pretty good idea," she countered huskily, moving beneath him in a way that completely shot his control to hell.

"Bones, Bones, Bones…ohhhhhh, yesssss," Booth began thrusting in and out of her, each time hitting the end of her walls with the firm head of his cock. Her slick pussy walls clenched around him, hugging him so snuggly that he never wanted to leave her body. But at the same time, his balls were tightening and he could feel tingling at the base of his spine, sure to shoot forward to the base of his dick and then into his shaft. "Fuck me," he cursed, lowering his weight to his elbows so he could piston into her even faster.

Brennan gripped his body with hers and held on tight, matching his rhythm. She gasped when he nudged her clit on a down stroke, and he did it again, and then again and one more time before shoving his hand between their bodies and thumbing her clit.

"Let me," she batted his hand away and fingered herself. "You just…move," she arched her back, pressing her hot and heavy breasts against his muscled chest. Booth groaned and laid flat on her, screwing her so deeply he wasn't sure where they weren't joined. He felt the brush of her knuckles against his skin and knew she was strumming her clit. His orgasm was slamming closer like a freight train, but he wanted to hold out for her, to feel that fierce grip of her body around him as he lost himself inside her. "Come on, baby. Come. Come for me, Bones. Let me feel you all around me, snug, tight, so fucking tight, baby, all over me. Just come for me, and I'll come in you. Bones, yes…just like that," he hissed and buried his face in her neck when she clenched around him.

"Fuck," she gasped and yanked his head back until she could press her mouth against his. Their kiss quickly turned desperate as Brennan came against her own thumb and around Booth's hard cock. He thrust his tongue into her mouth as he slammed into her one last time, losing himself inside her warm welcome and giving her everything he had. His stomach muscles clenched and his arms and legs felt weak as he gasped for breath and tried to muster up enough energy to move off of her. But then he vaguely noticed the way Brennan was touching him and peppering soft kisses along his shoulders and neck. With a soft sigh, he sank deeper against her body and then groaned, pulling out of her and collapsing on his back beside her. He stared up at the ceiling for several moments, his mind a blur and his entire body recovering as his blood flowed back to his limbs.

It could have been seconds, minutes or hours when he felt her soft hand against his chest. With an exhale, he managed to turn his neck to see her leaning on her side and staring at him. Brennan's eyes shone with a look he'd come to recognize as impressed. A smile curved up one side of his mouth and he closed his eyes in satisfaction. "Guaranteed," he muttered, and when he heard her husky laugh, he opened one eye to peek at her. Her lips were pursed, and he knew she probably wasn't going to verbally admit that he'd been right.

But she didn't have to say it. He knew she was pleased by the way she curled up next to him and lazily draped one leg over his body, letting her breathing even out before she fell asleep. Booth wrapped his arm around her and let her hair gently slip through his fingers as he inhaled her scent and fell asleep with her.

-b&b-


End file.
